The Last Shisou Vampire
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Light is a lone vampire who's trying to hunt down the person responsible for his family's death. L hunts down Light for the sins he committed. Then the unthinkable happened,L found his intended mate. Sadly,its the loner he caught. All hell breaks loose.
1. Caught

Death: ...I promised myself to work only on one story at a time, but this one just happened to be way too tempting. It all started with a thought of a physical fight between Misora and Light, and the idea couldn't get out of my head. And so I decided to type it up, and then this was born.

And no, Misora is not going to be a major player in this story. She was only needed for this chapter. And just so you know, this is a LxLight story.

Disclaimer: if I owned Death Note, then Light would be a vampire, and stuck in a love triangle between L and Beyond. Sadly, Beyond won't be in this story.

**Chapter 1** Caught

* * *

Over the course of the past five hundred years there have been cases where humans, specifically slayers, were murdered. In addition to the slayers, werewolves and vampires alike were also murdered, but in the public they were dubbed 'humans'. Still, the rise of the murders of each particular race of the most powerful creatures on the planet has caught the attention of the world's greatest detective the planet has to offer.

L. He was a vampire, young in his race. L was considered a twenty year old in vampire years, while in human he was much older by far. But age didn't matter now. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Right now he was watching through the cameras in a museum.

It was currently empty, save for a few. It was late at night, so there was no sign of humans running around. At least not yet. The mission tonight was to be done by an FBI agent, female to be exact. She was the best underling of L's. She was no L material, but she exceeded expectations to pull through even the hardest of cases.

And now tonight was the night with her first encounter with a vampire. She faced werewolves now and then, but most of her experience was that of humans, specifically the worst human criminals. Since the target wasn't well known, L positioned three others just in case something went wrong. One of them was Naomi Misora's fiancé, Raye Penber.

L watched the cameras closely, taking notice of the target striding along comfortably. The target was, at the moment, known to be Raito Yagami. There was a high chance that the target's name was fake, the chance even higher since he was the lone vampire who killed anything that attacked him.

There was the probability of this vampire's actions were self defense, but so many were killed by his hand that the chance was fifty-fifty. That was why L sent the best FBI agent to attain this suspect. So far L sent twenty two slayers, ten werewolves, and more or less the best hunters to capture this one vampire that slipped from his clutches every single damn time.

Whoever this loner was, he was overly secure about himself. That was what intrigued L, why one individual went so far as to keep himself free and remain as such. This particular individual even went as far as eliminate others just so his identity was secrecy. It took much time and patience for L to narrow down the never ending list of suspects of mysterious killings that were so random and nothing connected the victims. Except for possibly two facts from all the victims L processed over time.

One, the all the victims that attacked this loner had slow, painful deaths. Some were torn so badly, blood spilled all over the place that they were only recognized through DNA samples. Even that was a hard feat, for about quarter of the victims were werewolves and vampires, their DNA wasn't registered in _human_ contacts. It was easy for L to access the list of DNA of vampires, but it was a damn pain to access the werewolf list.

It took much time and patience just to find out exactly who committed these murders, even if they were self-defense. But L had to make sure that it was only self-defense, and if so, why this individual went to such lengths by himself and not turning to the Vampire Society for help. That was what really confused L, why the loner sought no help from anyone even from his own race.

Only two people could pull that off. Including himself, L knew only knew one other person that could pull what this loner can do. But that was over eight and a half centuries ago, the creature L referred to was dead, not even a spec of dust remained of him. And at first, L thought that this loner was the creature from a severe case, reborn.

Then he saw the loner on camera. And by god, or any creator above, was the most gorgeous creature L had ever seen. Not even the serial killer he feared was reborn into another life was even close to the beauty of this walking demi-god. L thought demi-god because for one, the vampire was real, and two, his pace was as if he owned the museum.

"Watari, is the entire backup in place?" L asked suggestively as Misora closed in on the loner.

"They are ready to act in a second's notice." The Elder assured with a nod.

"Good. I have a feeling this loner will be quite a handful, even for Misora." The young vampire watched the scene unfold before him.

Light Yagami was walking casually through the museum, stopping here and there when something caught his attention. He had no care for statues or of the like, but paintings absolutely fascinated him. Just the textures, the colors and shades captivated the still adolescent vampire. What really fascinated him were the paintings with skulls, death, and blood.

This didn't mean Light was one of those blood-lusting vampires who craved for gore and make any living, breathing creature suffer immensurable pain. Oh no, Light was one of the last, rare vampires that could control every fiber in his body. Well, he couldn't exactly control everything but he had enough patience and self control to be the almost perfect human. The only difference was that he _wasn't_ human at all.

The adolescent vampire was staring up at an interesting painting about a shinigami with a scythe hovering pale skulls and bloody crimson as the background, when he had the sense someone was watching him. Light tensed his muscles, but remained still as he pretended to stare at the painting. In reality, Light was merely using his vampire senses to feel through the technology around him to see.

Light's power was controlling the energy waves in the air around him. He could detect a radio signal, listen to people talking on their cell phones, and even use the high advanced devices to see three dimensional worlds around him when he was pretending to stare at a different object. But even the most helpful powers could be deadly.

And his was no exception. He practiced his powers first on fruit, when he was younger. First he made the fruit crack, and squeeze the juice out of them. Then his powers grew stronger as he learned to control them. Light was able to make the fruit explode, and therefore, when someone decided to attack him for no reason, he could just make them explode with a flick of his wrist. Not even breaking a sweat.

Light realized that through his powers, the one who was following him was a woman. This irritated him to no end. Men, he could kill them in an instant without a second thought. Women however, well, they were the main source of continuing life. Therefore he only wiped out their memories about encountering him.

But by the look on this particular female's face, she was determined. And by her scent, she was a native to Japan, but it was hidden under the ungrateful scent he wished to never whiff again. She worked in America, and she had the strange sense that superior to a cop. This only meant she was from the FBI.

_Someone's trying to hunt me down…and sending others to do the dirty work._ Light inwardly growled.

The adolescent vampire would have felt better if his stalker was a male, but with said stalker being female it just made it even harder. Light was sure that the cameras were on, and possibly hacked and watched by whoever wanted him for whatever reason he could not fathom. Not to mention there were other vampires here and a few humans too.

Light almost hissed when a thought came to him. She was young, possibly in her mid twenties. The adolescent vampire looked more like he was nineteen, just out of high school. He thought maybe he could use his good looks to charm and allure her out of the museum, but she looked older than him in human standards. Plus he couldn't tell if she had a wedding ring on, the damn female was wearing gloves! That can only mean one thing. The female had a gun, and she wasn't afraid to use it.

The lone vampire considered his options. There were humans not too far away; in fact they were almost circling him and the female. No doubt they were the backup, in case she couldn't handle him. So he couldn't run, and if he confronted the female he would have to be careful not to use his powers and somehow disarm her so they had to use physical combat.

Light almost smirked. He knew females were the most flexible beings, being human, vampire, or werewolf. And he had been bored after all this time of doing the same thing to the beings that attacked him first. This was going to be fun at least.

Without warning he turned and hissed at the female, baring his fangs. The action was so unexpected she froze, while Light marveled at how effective he was. In a flash he was in front of her, and before she could touch the gun she was reaching for Light stole it from her.

The female's eyes widened as he leaped back a few feet. At first she thought he was going to use it on her, but to her surprise he threw it all the way to the end of the hallway. The only way the female could reach it was if she managed to get past him. And with the way Light smirked, widening his stance and raised his arms in a poised position meant she would have to fight him.

Misora glared at the vampire as she regained her composure, widening her legs into her own stance and arms raised up not in fists, but her fingers were as if they were super glued together. Her body swayed slightly as she accepted the challenge, and Light hesitated for a moment, realizing that he was facing a tougher opponent than he anticipated.

_She knows a specific kind of self—defense that was meant for females. She can use her speed and flexibility to her advantage, whereas a male only has strength and sometimes speed._ Light processed thoroughly.

Well, Light didn't have to worry about speed. He was a vampire, but even that wasn't enough reason for him to be over confident. No, him being a vampire was only the beginning. From the start, Light was faster than any normal vampire, it wasn't because he trained his body. Certainly yes, in a way, but he was fast because he had the perfect bloodline for a vampire.

And just as anticipated, the backup humans revealed themselves, blocking all the exits for the adolescent vampire. But that didn't matter, once he defeated the female the others would cower. Light knew for a fact that the female wouldn't be the one stalking him if she was an exceptional fighter.

Light's eyes gleamed, not even caring that the golden hue within them circled around his pupils, making them more intimidating to the female. Misora pushed her fears aside and braced herself when the vampire launched himself at her.

Misora immediately cart wheeled to the side, aiming a kick to the copper head. It was then she realized that the vampire was holding back in his speed, but still held enough to easily dodge her retaliation. How dare he mock her! Even if he was a vampire!

Scowling, the female easily averted her weight to her hands as she turned her back towards him, acting like she was trying to get up. Light took the bait, hissing loudly as he aimed his claw at her shoulder, her beating heart drummed through his ears.

Misora then kicked at the adolescent's ribs. Good thing she was wearing boots. Light huffed as he leaped back a few paces, trying to catch his breath. The vampire cursed at himself for falling for a stupid trick! Now Light was really going to enjoy this challenge.

Using the motion of her hips, Misora effectively jumped on her feet and twirling her body around in mid—air at the same time so she could face him before her feet met the tile floor. Light couldn't help but blink and admire her determination. She had far more speed than any normal human female he ever encountered.

"Heh…if I was human, then maybe we could have had something between us." Light chuckled. "It's rare to find an opponent who could outwit me, let alone such an opponent being _female_."

L practically stared. This was hell of a lot better than strawberry cheesecake made of the finest ingredients and by the best cook L had ever known; Watari. That said a lot for the detective, the food was his world.

"Watari…his name is Raito Yagami, correct?" L softly spoke up.

"Yes, or so what the files say. Surely they look too good to be true." The Elder hinted.

"So it's a fake name…" the vampire slumped further into the chair.

L watched in awe as the two continued to fight. Light aimed a kick, Misora dodged and countered to sweep at his legs. The adolescent leaped into the air and aimed a claw at her shoulder again. With a scowl the agent barely managed to avoid the deadly nails.

Even though the cameras showed horrible quality, L could easily tell that the loner was slowly loosing his calm mask. When the fighting started, the vampire could sense that Light had a sense of honor for females, but was irritated with the fact his opponent happened to be a female. He even had evidence to support L's theory, now that Light tried to taunt Misora a few moments ago.

Light was slowly relying on his vampire speed and strength. He was so engrossed in defeating Misora, he didn't take notice that his control was slipping. The female had lasted much longer than he anticipated, and he was starting to panic.

The adolescent vampire rarely panicked, but he had the feeling that he was being cornered. And Light despised being cornered. It made him feel that they were closing in on him, to kill him off. He couldn't die, not now. He had so much to live up to, revenge for his family and then on the vampire court for dismissing his family's murder as if it was nothing. He couldn't die now!

Everything went red. Light didn't realize that he had finally lost his control. That he brutally swept his foot to trip her, nearly breaking the shin bones of her leg. That his eyes glowed brightly in crimson, that he had the look of a killer. That he had lost all his rational thought, and that he was intent to kill the female when he highly respected them for continuing the life cycle. Or that he had turned into the complete monster he was born to be.

Before he could tear his claws through Misora's flesh, one of the backup humans fired. Light screamed in pure agony as he fell to the side, a few feet away from the frightened female. It was at that moment Light realized how close he came to loosing himself. No, he did loose himself, and almost killed her.

Light let out another scream, not of his physical pain, but anguish. Misora stared at the distressed vampire in shock, just moments before his eyes were red and intent to kill her. Now he was staring at her in pure guilt, his eyes now the color of honey caramel.

"Naomi!" Raye ran to her side.

Misora stood up, she couldn't help but stare at the helpless creature that was just about ready to burst into tears. She couldn't help but feel terrible for the vampire. But Misora refrained to comfort him, she knew that deep down, he was responsible for the millions of deaths. He should have known that someone was bound to catch him soon. Misora just wished she didn't have to witness the vampire comprehend his sins.

"Does he want this vampire in jail, or does he have another plan in mind?" Raye asked softly.

"No, he has another plan in mind. But first we have to make sure he's asleep." Misora nodded, giving the vampire one last repulsive look before reaching for the needle in her jacket.

She had hoped she wouldn't have to use it, Misora planned to kick the vampire in the head to make things easier. But now that Light had been shot, she had no choice. The agent knelt down next to the vampire, aiming the point of the needle on a vein in his neck.

Light hissed in warning, baring his fangs. Even though he was down, he was frightened what they were going to do to him. And he didn't like the fact they were putting something into his body through a needle. _A needle_. Light was scared they were going to kill him with it.

"Relax. It's just to make you sleep." Misora sadly smiled.

The adolescent didn't believe her. He tried to squirm away, but his injured shoulder pressed on the floor made him groan in pain. All the while Light kept his gaze fixed on the female, baring his fangs with a low hiss.

"We're not going to kill you. It's to help ease your pain." The agent said in a soothing voice, running a hand through his hair.

Light tensed, she dared to touch him! In all his years, no human female dared to try and touch him! Yet here she was, running her delicate hand through his soft hair. It felt nice really. The vampire's body relaxed, not even caring for the needle anymore.

Taking her chance, Misora carefully entered the needle into the vampire's neck. Light didn't even notice the slight pinch that would have alarmed him. But by the time he realized what was going on he was already slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Mission accomplished, Misora stood up. She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her with a mix of shock and admiration. He admired his fiancé for getting the job done, and shock for calming the vampire down enough not to notice the needle enter his neck.

"I'm surprised. That was the first time I've seen you comfort a target." Raye remarked calmly.

"It was the only way to effectively knock him out without forcing the needle into his neck." Misora pointed out.

L had to agree with her. Vampires were naturally afraid of needles, them being sharp and often held the scent of death. It was bound to be the only weapon that made a vampire shiver in fear. And L was no exception. Whenever Watari worried over the detective about sleep, the Elder slipped something through L's tea instead of the needle. It just seemed safer that way.

And now, L had the one responsible for the deaths of those going after the loner within his grasp. It may have taken ages (about five centuries) but it was worth it. His last instructions he gave Misora was to wait for someone to pick the loner up when she's finished. And she was a loyal agent, one of L's most trusted subordinates.

"Watari, prepare to pick up Raito Yagami. Or whoever he is." L shrugged off the last part.

"Yes, Master L." the Elder nodded, gathering his hat and coat. "I shall be back within half an hour at the latest, depends on the traffic."

L couldn't wait.

* * *

Death: This chap feels...too short. But it was all I was able to put into the first chap cuz then I'll spoil the plot. And I love~ keeping my readers guessing. For those of you who've been following L's Choice, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm an evil authoress with cliffes. In fact I'm a mix of L and B, I'm not sure which one I'm more like really.

Ok, there's some things that need to be cleared that I feel that hasn't been explained real well.

1) Light mentioned he came from the perfect bloodline. He means he was born into the perfect vampire family that was carefully formed from the best nobles seeking to create the perfect vampire. Light has the looks (of course), he has the strength, he has the speed, and he has god-like powers. This of course made him over confident with himself and that was one of the main reasons why he was caught.

2) Light's power. Well, to put it simply, he can control waves. Sound waves, energy waves, light waves, you name it. He can control all waves, possibly the ocean waves if he tried. He can even combine them to create deadly waves, that's how he can make people living the life and then EXPLODE! Yea, think of Zeus and his lightning bolts when Light uses his power. And when he uses his power to see, think of the current Batman series where he fights Manbat who uses hearing like sonar in order to see.

3) The fear of needles. I had to think of something that vampires would naturally be afraid of that the humans invented. I didn't want to use guns, that's just too obvious. Plus it was only used to knock some sense back into Light anyway in this chap. And then I thought about my own slight fear of needles. They're the easiest way to kill someone off whether it be used by drugs, or simply inserting an air bubble into the vein and give the person a heart attack. It was the perfect idea.

4) I'm sure everyone's curious about the title. You wanna know what "Shisou" means? Too bad so sad, I'm not going to say anything. Throughout most of this story I will keep dropping hints. The first one has already been done for you: it has something to do with Light's bloodline.

This story was at first intended as a one-shot. But now after completing and editing it, I thought I should give it a shot. But first...

I'd like your opinion. I know there's around a dozen or so of vampire fics of L and Light, but this one is different by far.

So please, click the Review button and tell me if I should continue this or not.


	2. The Artistic Value

Death: Finally, my computer is back to normal after my dad installed another antivirus through my mom's login on my computer. And I managed to get this chapter done, and sometime this week I'll update the other story I'm working on. I decided to update this one early because it was finished first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I do own the paintings that are shown later in this chapter, but I have yet to turn them into reality.

**Chapter 2 **The Artistic Value

* * *

Light awoke with a jolt. In his dreams he visited the dreadful night of his family's tragedy. Every night was the same for the adolescent vampire, reminded over and over of the horrors that drove him to hunt down the man responsible. He knew the road he was taking he just might loose himself. But his sought for revenge was more powerful than his intellect at the moment.

Taking a glance at his surroundings, Light realized he wasn't in a jail cell. He was in a bedroom, that hasn't been used with the heavy scent of cleaning in the air had any meaning. Light was on a king sized bed, a table stand to his left, a closet door staring opposite from the bed, and a window with curtains blocking the sunlight to his right.

Simple, yet the room had some aura of significance. Light wasn't sure why this room seemed important other than the fact he was in it. Then his senses came back, and he felt the waves of wires. And a lot of them. There were cameras and microphones within the whole room. It didn't surprise the adolescent at the slightest. After all he was caught, and defeated by a human female. That made him feel worse.

"I'm curious, but why am I here?" Light asked, pinpointing a camera closest to him.

L nearly jumped from his chair. How did his target know there were cameras? The detective nibbled on his thumb. He knew the answer had something to do with the adolescent vampire's power. In fact, it was the answer. L was sure of it. But first he had to figure out what Light's power _was_.

"Watari."

"I'm already heading his way, sir." The Elder nodded, picking up a breakfast tray.

L said no more.

Light sighed. Of course, he didn't receive an answer. Not that he expected an answer anyway. Light closed his eyes, trying to relax. Then an odd scent entered his sensitive nostrils. Immediately Light tried to sit up. He regretted the action seconds later.

Light's shoulder was still healing. That could only mean one thing, they used silver bullets. The metal silver held no significance on a vampire, they were specifically made for werewolves. But silver bullets were found to make the wounds on a vampire heal slower than usual. The adolescent groaned, biting back a scream as he lay back down.

"I suggest you'd be careful with your shoulder. It needs at least three more days to physically heal, and a week longer for the soreness to go away." A voice told him.

Light opened his eyes to see an Elder standing by the dead with a breakfast tray containing tea, freshly made omelet with a few veggies and spices, and a small piece of toast on the side. Pushing his anger aside, the adolescent greeted the Elder with a nod.

"_If I am able to stand, I'd bow_." Light expressed in the ancient tongue.

Surprised, Watari smiled fondly. "No, no, there's no need. I'm not a strict Elder."

Light visibly relaxed. He knew of some heavily strict Elders who kept to the old ways that were harsh and rather violent. He knew some that had become a regular visitor to his family when they were alive. He despised the Elders that visited, for they were cruel to every little detail about his appearance and behavior. They were even worse to his younger sister who was just beginning to understand the world around her at the time.

"Thank you. I've had my share of Elders." Light side, reverting back to Japanese.

"I understand. And you'll find I'm very different from most Elders." Watari explained, setting the tray on the table stand.

"So, for my question, why am I here?" Light asked, hissing in pain while the Elder helped him sit up with a number of pillows behind his back.

"Master L wishes to know why you've been taking such extreme actions to keep yourself alive." Watari answered truthfully.

Light couldn't help but stare. Was the Elder talking about _the _L? He had to be, no one would dare bring up L in a conversation unless one was a criminal. That made the adolescent frown. He wasn't a criminal per se, but he couldn't help but kill off those who attacked him first. It was natural self defense.

"It's personal." The adolescent hissed.

"Master L understands that fact. But I fear that won't stop him from finding out." Watari hummed, gently handing the tray on Light's lap.

"Listen, I'm grateful for you help, but I don't have to explain anything to you." Light growled, his eyes gleaming with hatred. Watari almost shivered. "But I guess I can at least explain some part of my situation. As payment, if you will, since I'm not in a cramp and closed in jail cell."

That made some sense. And the Elder relaxed when the adolescent visibly calmed down. His eyes returned to the honey caramel with the hint of red, which was natural because most vampires tend to have some red color in the eyes. What really caught Watari's attention, was the strange golden hues that seemed to cup the pupils like a bowl of fruit. There was something familiar about the golden hues, but Watari couldn't quite place where he's seen it before.

Light was halfway through the omelet when he started to tell his story.

"I'm sure you've already guessed, I come from high nobility. Few families continue the ancient tongue now a days." The adolescent said, pausing to finish the omelet.

"Yes, it's very unfortunate." Watari nodded, filling in the silence. The Elder didn't have to wait long. Light finished the last of his breakfast within a matter of two minutes.

"Well, I had a loving family. My father believed highly in justice, my mother loved to cook all of our meals and an innocent little sister who captured everyone's heart. We basically had everything. And then," Light paused, taking a sip of his tea. "I lost it all in one night."

Watari couldn't help but feel for the adolescent. He was the founder of Whammy's, and L was one of the special treasures that followed immediately after. L was a very young vampire, a hybrid too. But after L agreed to it, he allowed the Elder to have him become a full vampire. It was Watari's gift to L, the extension of life that L needed for his career choice.

"Your family was murdered?" the Elder approached the subject with caution. He knew how some vampires were touchy about their family, and this adolescent was no exception.

"Correct. My sister already found her intended at the time. He was older than us. He was in his teens at the time while I was still a child. My sister was younger, just out of her toddler ages. Anyway he came to visit us, he loved my sister dearly, but I didn't trust him. So he made it a passion to try and win over me too. You know, just for fun."

Watari nodded, silently encouraging the younger vampire to continue.

"Well, he was visiting on that fateful day. We were playing, he, my sister, and a playmate of mine. We didn't know what was going on when we heard the screams. It was my mother first, she put up a fight but she couldn't last long. There were two against her. But my father lasted some time longer; he put up a well enough fight to nearly make them stop their attempt of murdering us. But in the end, he too went down." Light calmly took another sip of his tea.

"My sister's intended tried to hide us, but they already hunted us down. They knew that my parents had a son and daughter, but they didn't know what we looked like. My parents never showed a picture of us in public, and they never allowed us roam around town. So, naturally, they had to guess. They knew my sister was the daughter, she was the only female there. But my playmate started to attack them, and they killed him thinking he was the son. And before I could attack with rage, my sister's intended grabbed me and ran." Light growled out, glaring at the closet door across from the bed.

Once again Watari couldn't help but hold back a shiver. Those eyes gleamed a bright red that was meant for the true nature of a vampire. Ever since the dawn of humans, vampires were trying to lower the chances of open mass murder. Of course now the vampire species are having trouble of containing the violence to a minimum.

"Until recently, my sister's intended took care of me. He changed my name, and I became his half—brother in papers. He took it upon himself to take care of me, even as far as to lock me up when I became too rebellious. I knew he loved me, but he could do nothing but watch over me. He lost his intended, and he couldn't make the bond with me. I can tell he wanted to, but I was his intended's brother, which made it that much harder." The adolescent took another sip of tea.

"What happened to him?" Watari asked.

"He's still alive. I found my opportunity and ran." Light snorted.

"I'm sure he would be worried sick over you." The Elder commented.

"Of course he is. He's a worry wart when it comes down to me." Light smirked. "I'm sure L would want to help my case, but you'll get nothing more out of me. If you want more, find my sister's intended."

Watari was stunned. He was used to the idea of being ordered around. L had done so for many years. But as for this loner, with the way his eyes shone with such deep hatred and pain, and his voice so dark Watari was frightened of him. Come to think of it, this loner gave the Elder the goose bumps when he first saw Light. There was just something about this adolescent vampire that didn't settle with Watari's instincts.

"Very well, L will work on it. Meanwhile, you should rest." Watari nodded politely, removing the breakfast tray and calmly made his way out of the room.

Light watched the Elder leave. On one side, he felt relieved. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel that he was a prisoner. He could probably take on just two vampires, but he wouldn't know how to dispose of them without using his true power. That, and he had no idea what abilities Watari or L had, and Light didn't exactly know where he was either.

The loner was grateful for being cared for, but still, he couldn't rule out the possibility that their hospitality would soon change. And it was most likely the change would be very unpleasant for Light. Or maybe he was just being overly paranoid of the whole situation. Light couldn't help it; he's been watching every step he made since he started living on his own. Careful to avoid any relations to his family and friend, while he made sure he kept up with the modern technology and clothing.

Seriously, before he knew it, he had to change his style every few decades. Everything seemed to go on faster now, with the humans bustling about trying to live the life. And they were seriously failing at it. Light knew that there were fewer werewolves and vampires, keeping themselves hidden or blending in with the crowd.

Light sighed as he leaned back further into the mountain of pillows. It wasn't everyday he could lay back and relax like this. Usually he was out and about as an upcoming painter, while at night he took on the challenge of pursuing the man who killed off his family. Last night he had decided to take the time off and let his guard down. Look how that ended up.

"Too bad I couldn't finish my painting…" Light mumbled to himself.

The loner had started a masterpiece of a painting. It was of a shinigami, standing in a field of skulls, their spirits floating around screaming for help. Light had grown fond of the painting, and he spent the past three weeks working on it. He went over the painting multiple times, finding little mistakes that angered him. Every little detail should be perfect, which was why he had put so much time and work into the painting.

"Oh well, I should work on something else anyway." Light shrugged with a yawn.

Within a few minutes the loner was once again in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

L took in the few words Light had said not too long ago. He had been patiently waiting for Watari to return for the files of possibilities of vampires that could be Light's current guardian. L had specifically told Watari to find any files of a vampire in his late twenties to late thirties, unmarried, possibly Japanese heritage, and serving the law and justice.

The vampire guessed, no knew that the probability of Light's guardian had a job in the law department was ninety-nine point nine percent. After Light had told his story so openly, who wouldn't become part of the law to bring justice to criminals? Light may not have given any hints of who his friend was, but L had high confidence in his logic.

After Light started speaking to himself, L instantly thought of a painting the loner was working on. The detective tilted his head like an owl as he processed this information. That would explain why Light was in the museum the night before, he was probably looking for more inspiration for his current work.

"I'm curious…what kind of paintings does he create?" L asked himself.

"I could look them up and show them to you." Watari offered, holding two foot tall stack of paper. "And here are the files you wished, sir."

"You may put those here. And will you? I feel that I could know him better by studying his work." L referred the pile stack to the table he was sitting next to.

The Elder carefully settled the stack on the table. "You're curious about him, aren't you?"

"Hm. There's something…odd, intriguing about him. I can't seem to put a finger on it, but I'm glad for the decision of keeping him here instead of sending him to a vampire facility." L nibbled his thumb thoughtfully.

"Master L, I hope you're not planning of actually meeting him?" Watari raised an eyebrow questioningly.

L tensed. "Not quite, at least not yet. Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because I fear something is off about him. There's more to this than what meets the eye, and if we find out then we will both be in danger." Watari explained.

"Have you tried to read through his mind yet?" L raised his head to give the Elder a long stare.

"No. Not yet, I feared he would be sensitive. And although I may not have pried his mind, I was able to read his emotions. He has years of experience to keep a calm mask on, but his eyes are what give him away." Watari reasoned.

"And what were you able to see through his eyes?"

"I saw a lot of pain, hatred, and sorrow that had been held back. He is deeply troubled about his past, and I believe he is troubled with his current life." The Elder sighed softly.

"Hm…"

"I'll be back with those copies of his paintings." Watari silently excused himself from the room for his own computer.

L took a glance at the sleeping vampire on the screens before him. If he didn't know better, L would think that Light was a sleeping angel. Not to mention a dangerous creature too, after the fight between him and Misora last night. Still, L couldn't help but think how attractive Light was.

"Which I find odd…normally I don't lean towards anyone. I find a few of my underlings attractive, like Misora, but I feel nothing towards them." L said to himself.

_Never mind. I have a stack of papers to go through._ L thought to himself.

The detective started his work on the files, it would take some time, but he will find the man that took care of Light after his family's death. All it took was reading a few profiles about the men in the stack. A little quick reading, and if he narrowed the possibilities down to a few, L would carefully go over each one until he found the right one.

L's eyes scanned the pages in a fast pace. His brain processed the information, canceling out any who didn't fit the profile he had put together mentally through little information Light had given him.

_He's too big around the belly. If Raito came from a noble family, they wouldn't allow such a man near the house. Even if he was filthy rich. Ah, this one's too old. This one's been fired too many times. And this one is…ew. Don't need to go there._ Was all of L's thoughts in a few milliseconds of quickly reading the files.

"Here are Yagami-kun's paintings. And I have to say they are quite…different." Watari hesitated the last word.

L paused in his scanning to take a glance at the printed papers of the paintings. He instantly knew what the Elder meant by different. The first one L saw was especially unique. There was a crimson curtain pulled back, revealing a skeleton wearing a tattered tuxedo with an old English hat. The skeleton was leaning on an old cane with scratches all over it.

In the spare hand, the skeleton held a wilting red rose that bled blood from the petals to the floor. Surrounding the skeleton's feet were skulls, piled up around the lone body. Almost all of the skulls were crying. L couldn't see the ones that were turned away from him, but he was sure they too were crying. The only skull that didn't shed tears was the one that was standing.

"That…I have no idea what to say about this painting." L said. "What did he call it?"

"It's been dubbed 'Bringer of Sorrow'." Watari answered.

L took the papers, examining each one carefully. The second painting was a fallen angel, a beautiful man lying in a field of roses. His wings were bleeding, wounds covered his body, and in the sky were skulls peering over the clouds. Their mouths were open, as if they were laughing down at the injured angel.

The third painting was most likely a self portrait. It was Light, sitting in a pool that was being stained of blood. One of his eyes was shedding tears of blood, the cause of the water turning red. His arms were crossed over his chest, legs tugged to his chest as if he was scared.

Something irked L about this picture. His eyes gazed into the eyes in the painting, and he realized it was the emotion that shown through them was what unsettled him.

"Watari… I believe he's giving clues of his life through these paintings. Or at least the emotions he held back over all these years. These are nothing I've ever seen before in an artist." L said out loud.

"Seems to be the case. I'm not sure if these are all of his paintings, he could have painted some under a different name." the Elder shrugged.

"Well these should be enough to understand him a little bit." L nodded. "Meanwhile, I'd better get back to scanning these files."

Watari nodded, and silently took his leave. The Elder knew when he was no longer needed for some time, after all L called him for cake or sweets every few hours when L was physically involved in a case. And this was one of those times.

As L went back scanning the files, his mind couldn't help but wander to the paintings. Just by one look he knew they were painted from oil paint, hardly used now days when there was the much safer acrylic paint. This type of paint was heavily used in the European times where kings and queens ruled the countries, and the Americas were of yet to be discovered.

Still, Light may have been born of that time. And grew accustomed to the style of painting, and reverted his style to the paint but used a more modern look to his work. After all no one has seen an ancient painting of skulls and skeletons. No, these paintings had a more modern meaning to them. Even if some of the background reminded L greatly of the old European style he himself grew attached to.

Like the bath in the self portrait. It looked like it was made of granite, with the style quite similar to the Roman public baths in Italy. And the one dubbed 'Fallen Angel', the face and hair was very similar to the paintings of angels in old religious paintings. The wings were more shaped as a real bird's wings instead of shaped to fit the human physic.

"This Light Yagami is a strange one." L said to himself.

Realizing his mind was drifting away from his work, L set aside the papers and concentrated on the pile of files he had to scan. He only read the first page, and one glance at the pictures. One criticism lead to another and L was beginning to think this was going to be a long while to find Light's friend and guardian.

After many hours into his search, L paused and glanced at the screens. It seemed that the lone vampire was having a nightmare. L was sure Light was having an unpleasant dream. His hand was twitching as he continued to sleep comfortably on the bed.

L sighed and returned to the files. The ones that he went through were scattered on the floor, thrown down for being a failure. Sure, it seemed a waste of paper, but to L's logic nothing was wrong with scattered paper on the floor. Then his eyes caught the picture of the file on top of his knees.

The vampire in the profile had black hair, just reaching the shoulders and framing a handsome pale face. Thin frames that complemented his face were black, and the glasses reflected some light from the camera flash. He wore a black suit, and a dark blue tie. L glanced at the man's job, and found he wasn't surprised.

This vampire was one of the most respected lawyers in Japan. Both in human and vampire society, this man pulled off the stressful job and successfully pulled off many criminals from the streets. He had a way with bringing emotions and point out the criminal's mistakes into the court. This man was well thought of, and highly sought out for a severe case. L took a glance at the name.

Mikami Teru.

* * *

Death: There. Six long pages of work done. And yet it doesn't feel like much now that its on a fanfic page...Microsoft Word should be wider.

1) About the paintings. They hold significance in this story. So keep a good eye out for any that have been mentioned. And if you're wondering why they're in such grand detail, is because I'm an artist myself. That and I've been working on my first canvas, so painting has been on my mind a bit.

2) The Ancient language was the first language of the vampire race. Since I'm only limited to only English, some Spanish, tiny bits of Japanese and very few words of German, I just went with italics. I don't feel like making up words that make no sense and my readers say "What...?" until they reach the last part of the chap where I explain what was said. It's not a bad idea its just that I don't really like making up random words or else the sentence would have gone something like this:

_Akht ne ku llia disebera._

Or something.

But, despite the chapter feeling so short, I feel happy to accomplish on finishing it. And I'm grateful for all of the reviews and support for my two stories. Thank you all who reviewed!

Now, the Review button beckons you to move your mouse over and click the left button.


	3. Unexpected Dramas

Death: Well, I experienced a small bit of writer's block because I really, really, really, really wanted to keep the idea of L and Light meeting each other for the first time in chapter 5. Unfortunately...I couldn't keep that goal unless dragging things out. I couldn't do that, its just not my style. So deal with me with the extra great details in this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, it'd turn out like this story in some way.

**Chapter 3** Unexpected Dramas

* * *

Light hummed softly, as his hand worked on his new piece of art. It had been almost three weeks since he first woke up as L's somewhat prisoner. As of yet L hadn't decided whether or not Light was considered a criminal. The detective's debating made the lone vampire anxious, and requested that so long he has to stay here then he'd better have the choice to paint.

He had said, "If you want to keep me happy and not go on a rampage, then allow me to paint. A big canvas will do. And oil paints, and brushes that aren't crappy." That same day, the Elder brought him exactly what he needed. At least now Light wasn't going to be bored during his imprisonment.

It took a few days for his shoulder to heal completely, just as what Watari told him. During that time, Light had planned out his next work of art. He may not be able to finish the piece back home, but he felt that it'd be too much to ask for the Elder to retrieve it. Besides, Light despises his house, although he moved frequently, being violated. It was his personal living space, and paintings were spread out unfinished and gave anyone visiting a hard time to move around.

Well, that was Light's point. All around the front door and living room were unfinished paintings he would work on depending on the mood. If any stranger managed to slip into his home, they would be distracted enough from the amount of paintings lying around to not notice much of anything else. And his bedroom was over all the cleanest part of the house, and anything personal (although there's not much of his that were special) would be carefully hidden so no one can find them.

And now, after three weeks, Light was almost done with the canvas the Elder brought him. At first the lone vampire didn't know what to paint about. His mind was still focused too much on his best work in progress back home. So naturally, the artist decided to let his mind wander for inspiration. He just stared blankly at the canvas for hours, thinking over what colors he felt like using, what scenery he wanted to use, therefore narrowing down the ideas that were forming in his mind.

Then his mind wandered to the mansion he called home. Even though he had never stepped inside it since the death of his family, it was still his home. For the longest time Light avoided to paint anything related to that mansion, but this piece wouldn't be showed in public. L might keep it as a souvenir, or as evidence since Light once lived in the mansion.

So Light had begun painting. He first outlined the mansion with perfect straight lines with the paint. Light didn't need to use pencil, being a vampire meant he had more control with his hands. Then he painted the part of the front yard to add some sense of perspective to the mansion. But the painting itself was more on the mansion, and in the background was clear blue skies with a few puffy clouds.

By the end of the first week he had most of the outlining done. Then he painted the shadows first, creating a dark scene before him. It was Light's style, shadows were hard to contrast with the lighter shades, so he picked up a style where the shadows were painted first then he would paint the lighter shades over them. It'll grant the loner less stress going over and over about shadows and lightings. He knew from experience that painting realistically could drive the artist insane.

Gradually, the mansion became more alive as he painted the lighting. But because Light was being extra careful, it took him nearly two weeks to be close to finishing it. He wanted to make the painting the same as what it was in his memory, which was very hard for Light. Everything had to be perfect, every little detail of the lines, the shades, the shape, the angle, any little excuse for Light to work on.

"Such a pain. But with so much time on my hands, there's not much to do." Light sighed to himself, and then added for the detective. "And really, L, you're sure taking your sweet time finding the last remaining family member I have."

"Or maybe you have found him," Light paused. "And he's just being an ass for not showing up. He is a workaholic, always ready to punish criminals."

* * *

"If he is a workaholic as you say, then it should explain why he hasn't returned our call." L sighed dramatically while he nibbled his thumb.

For the past three weeks L had watched Light's work nonstop. His eyes were glued to the screens before him, watching as Light created a work of art out of a blank canvas. It was a very intriguing sight for L; he just couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight. Light's artistic values were amazing, and witnessing the young vampire while he's painting brought a feeling of delight, for some odd reason L could not fathom.

Then while Light was taking a break by relaxing his shoulders and back on the bed, L had a good view of the painting. It was then that the painting dawned on the detective that he had seen this mansion before. Back when he was very young, right after he was taken in by Watari.

L quickly turned the chair around to stare at the Elder. The movement was so sudden, and the fact the detective had not moved over three weeks caused Watari to jump a little. Regaining his composure, the Elder calmed down and waited for L to speak.

"Watari, do you remember the second orphanage that served as an extension for Whammy's? The one we visited right after you took me in." L requested.

"Vaguely." Watari nodded.

"The one you said had been passed down from generation to generation of a rich family that was well known in Germany. And then suddenly, they all died. In the will, the leading man left the manor to Whammy's possession to extend the use of orphanages to help replace me if something happened." L elaborated.

"Oh! That orphanage, yes, I remember now. What of it?" The Elder asked, curious.

"Light is painting the very same manor. In every single, detail. Everything about it is the same as I remember. The painting is exactly what I saw of the real thing some years ago." L was excited; his arms and legs were shaking from sheer exhilaration from this particular clue.

"Are you saying that he could be the survivor of that family?"

"That is a possibility, but first we need to find out just how many family members there were in that manor. I believe it was called the Diederich Manor, if I remember correctly." L spun his chair back around to latch his gaze onto the seemingly peaceful Light.

A few moments of typing into the computer's search engine, Watari stood up. "The Diederich family, there were four members in total. A father, a mother, a son, and a young daughter. They were viciously murdered, a very well planned out murder by the looks of it. The case is still open, for they were a very important family to the justice system of vampires."

L slowly glanced over his shoulder. "Then we have found the family. Light is a Diederich, a real survivor. I am amazed how he kept his identity safe for so long."

"That would also explain why he had gone to such lengths to keep himself away from anyone who hunted him down." Watari suggested.

"Right. Do we know what his first name is?"

"Let's see…well he actually kept his first name with him this whole time." The Elder examined the names of the family.

"Interesting…normally if someone was to hide his identity, they would change their whole name and not keep a part of it with them." L nibbled his thumb thoughtfully.

"Hey, is there any way for me to get some exercise around here? My muscles already feel dull from being a sponge this past three weeks." Light asked, glancing up at nearby camera.

"…His accuracy of finding a camera insults me." The detective sighed dramatically.

"What do you propose to do with his exercise issue?" Watari raised his head.

* * *

In reality, Light's body was physically fine. But his muscles were becoming dull to him. He felt that his body was slowing down from not doing much of anything. Light was used to his usual routine, get up, go to work, go to the gym, come home, and work on his paintings. Now that he couldn't grant his muscles the exercise, the reaction time of his abilities would slow down.

He had experienced this first hand when his body was under attack from a severe flu virus. When Light had the chills, his body would shake even though he had a high fever. His stomach would hurl everything he ate back up and into either the sink or the toilet, which ever happened to be nearest at the time. Light had also such a severe headache he couldn't stand a certain brightness or loud noises without whimpering weakly. His muscles ached painfully from the chills, his throat dry and sore from the amount of coughing fits he had.

Vampires were extremely healthy. Barely anything such as a virus or bacteria could harm them. And when either of them struck, it had to be a very strong and persistent pathogen to cause such a reaction from a vampire. This was why Light was caught off guard when he became ill, and it took a caring neighbor, another vampire who was elderly and thought of him as a dear son, decided to check on him because he had enclosed himself in his apartment for so long. She found him on the couch, mummified by blankets as he shivered uncontrollably.

She called in an ambulance, one that was meant specifically for vampires. In order to keep humans from finding any hints of vampires being alive, they created a system very similar to the humans but meant only for their race. Anyway, Light had been hospitalized as one of the first severe cases of an illness such as his. He had been sick for only a few weeks before the doctors were able to kill off the virus before any permanent muscle damage was done. His shakings and fever were so severe doctors worried he may not pull through.

But Light was stubborn. He wouldn't die from a simple illness, not when he was still searching for the man who killed off his family. And in the end, he had lost most of his swiftness, agility, and stamina. He had also lost his ability to control waves. He was able to control a bit afterwards but only enough to cause a small spark in the air. It took him months to fully recover from such a simple illness that had lasted a few weeks.

A slight ruffle in the room made the loner look up from his lying position to see the Elder standing at the doorway. Instantly showing his respect, although he didn't have to, Light quickly sat up and turned so he was on the edge of the bed.

"Master L is wondering at how well you can spar, and what sort of defenses you were trained in." Watari simply said.

Light froze, too shocked to even blink. He surely didn't expect this.

"I trained myself in just about every martial art there is. My specialty is Kendo, Sambo, Aikido and Karate." The young vampire said with a small hint of a confident smirk.

Light certainly felt proud of himself.

"Ah, it would seem that you're trained in all different varieties." Watari nodded to himself.

"Yes, so I'm curious, why is L interested to what martial arts I've been trained in?" the loner crossed his arms, leaning back comfortably.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Do you care for a snack when I come back?" the Elder offered.

Light shook his head. He knew that Watari was only trying to distract him from figuring out that L wanted to do a one on one combat. The loner didn't understand why such a famous detective, albeit a hermit one at that, would take such a sudden interest for some sort of sparring with his suspect. Not that Light was a criminal, he knew he wasn't, everything he did was in self defense.

When the Elder left, Light laid himself back down on the bed. He didn't know what to make of any of this. Ever since he was captured, Light couldn't pick up any theory as to why L would keep him here. Sure, L may not have enough evidence as to whether or not he did any crime, but there had to be more than that. Nothing Light came up with made any sense what so ever.

"You know, even if we haven't met face to face, I believe we have some sort of connection. Half the time I feel like talking to a damn wall, but I know you're listening and watching me every hour of every day." Light thought out loud. "I'm sure you're wondering…what sort of power I have. Well, I can't tell. I can only show you. The problem is that my body is too weak from just a few weeks of sitting around and paint. So I'm afraid you can't trick me to show you what power I have."

Light couldn't hold back a knowing smirk.

* * *

L nearly rammed his fist against the table. Damn that little minx! Light saw right through his plan, and right off the bat. The loner was very intelligent, L would give him that. But to smirk, smirk to rub it into L's face? Oh how L wanted to curse Light, curse him until he had no use of words of every language to curse him.

"What do you wish to do now, L?" Watari spoke as he entered the room.

"The answer is simple. I'm going to spar with him." L nearly growled.

Sensing something was wrong, the Elder frowned. "What happened?"

"He saw right through my plan. And he mocked me, Watari, mocked me." L stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets

The Elder was now worried, no one who mocked the great detective lived to tell the tale of getting away with it. It was one of the few things L was sensitive about. He wouldn't even blink an eye when insulted, or flinch when attacked or challenged. But by simply being mocked at, L wouldn't take it and move on. It was a very touchy subject for the detective.

"Master L, please, you can spar with him, but please don't use your ability. He's just as sensitive as you are with his pride, and if you ruin him, he'll never recover." Watari scorned with a deep and serious voice.

L paused in his angry march. "…Then I shall not use my ability. But so long as he is able to defend himself well enough, he won't suffer any injury."

Watari watched the detective leave. The Elder quickly turned to the cameras and turned a few of the screens to show the few set up along the hallway of Light's bedroom. He knew he could trust L to the fullest, but he had to make sure that nothing serious would happen between the two. Watari watched anxiously as L made his way closer to the loner's bedroom.

Light was casually dozing on his bed when a certain scent entered his nostrils. Instantly his whole body went rigid with a sense longing, lust, and passion flooded through his veins. His eyes widened, irises narrowed as blood red dominated his eye color and the golden and honey colors dissipated. He knew what was happening, he had seen it before. His intended mate was within range. All Light could do was scream.

He screamed and everything went red, the moment he blinked his eyes he realized he was on the floor leaning against the wall. His hand was shaking. He felt a claw mark on the wall that he made in his moment of rage. As Light leaned on the wall, he closed his eyes and took in any information about his intended, inhaling deeply.

Male, vampire, slightly older than him, knack for sweets, and stronger than him both mentally and physically. All of that information just from the intended's scent, the information confused Light. Why was his intended male, and stronger than him? Light growled at the thought of being dominated, he's supposed to be the dominate one damn it! The loner roared as he lunged for the door.

L caught the scent of Light, and he stopped immediately. His body went stiff, shivers of fondness, passion, and lust rushed through his veins like adrenaline. His knees buckled as his mind worked to figure out what was happening. It didn't take long for L to realize that Light was his intended. The second major hint was when he heard Light scream and raked his claw against the wall.

L couldn't move from the sheer power he heard and felt through the energy in the air. He knew he was stronger than Light, but the lone vampire was still almost equal to him in every angle of his being. L's sensitive ears heard Light panting, trying to calm himself from his small act of rage. Light's attempt failed when L heard the deafening roar and the door slamming against the wall ran through his ears.

Instantly L stood in a defensive stance, legs spread shoulder length part, arms raised, poised to defend himself. Light stood a few feet before him, his claws shaking. L thought he saw electricity spark between the fingers, but his attention was on the loner's eyes, not the claws. The eyes were a dark shade of red that L had never seen before. They were so dark, that by nearing the irises the color was almost black. L couldn't believe himself when his body shivered in lust just from the sight of those eyes.

"Why!? Why did I have to meet you now!? Not only can I extract my revenge for my family, I have to loose everything, everything to you!" Light roared on the top of his lungs.

L visibly shuddered from the sheer power and anger from those words. "Calm down Light—kun, you won't have to loose everything—"

"Yes I will! The moment you mark me, you'll know me! You'll know me!" Light screamed, barely able to contain a shudder of his own when L spoke.

"Light—kun, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not going to mark you this instant. I have a very small amount of social experiences; I wouldn't know how to act around you." L tried to reason with his younger intended.

"Then. Get. The. Hell. Out of here!" Light hissed, one of his hands reached out for the wall for support.

L shook his head. "As of now, you can't hurt me."

The loner growled, baring his fangs warningly. L still didn't move, and Light launched himself to attack. The two moved in graceful movements, even though they were in such small space, Light made a move to rake his claw at the detective's face. L maneuvered his body to avoid the attack, while pulling his intended's body to the floor at the same time, and pinning him there.

Light growled, twisting to aim a kick at the other's ribs. L coughed and stumbled back to the floor. The younger vampire sat up, using his back legs to leap at the curled up man. L raised his legs up, preventing Light to successfully attack him, and used the force of his own legs to kick the loner away. Light hissed in pain when he hit the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"I'd never thought of being able to find my intended mate, for I am a hermit. But if I did, I would do my best to support my intended with any knowledge that I have to care for another." L said as he crawled closer to the wheezing Light. "I just never thought of the possibility that my intended would be as equal in intelligence and strength as I am."

Light growled, glaring at the other vampire and spat. "I won't allow you to become my mate, I still need to avenge for my family's death. You'll only get in my way!"

"Incorrect. With me by your side, I can help you solve the Diederich case faster. I have the resources, I have the power, and with our combined intelligence will bring down the man who planned everything. All I need is for you to trust me." L hissed back, ignoring the other's rudeness.

"Trust you!? How the hell can I trust you, when you already know my family name!?" Light kicked L's stomach. "In fact, I should tell you, that's not really our name. Sure, we built a reputation with the Diederich fortune, and our being an important part of the vampire government. Do you know why we were so successful? We had to hide our true identity right under the same government's noses. But even that couldn't protect us, now I'm the last of what once was of my family! The last!"

L calmly stood up, hand over his stomach that was surely bruising from the last kick. The words he couldn't quite understand what they were meant, but it sounded as if Light was holding yet another secret. The fact alone didn't surprise L at all, it seemed Light was an exceptional liar. He stared down at the still wheezing vampire, who no longer held anger in his eyes. Instead, there was something else in those eyes.

The caramel honey had returned, as well as a small portion of the golden hues. But the eyes seemed glossy, and it took a few moments for L to realize that Light was holding back tears. The tears of shame, agony, and built up stress from over the years of trying to forget.

"And to think…the last of my family's bloodline is reduced to this hideous being. And to have you as an intended…it should be a blessing that my father isn't alive to kill you. He disapproves same sex intended mates. Then again he thought highly of justice, so you might have been an exception." Light whimpered, as the tears began to fall.

L slowly made his way to his whimpering and crying intended. Although slightly awkwardly, he brought Light into his arms as he sat against the wall. Gently he poured the emotions of tenderness and calm through the air and into Light. Soon the younger vampire was able to calm down, his tears still flowing but his whimpers were reduced to small hiccups.

Light knew his emotions were being tampered with, but at the moment he didn't care. For the first time in many, many years, he was being embraced for the comfort he solely needed. Light curled up and nuzzled his head to lean on the other's shoulder for better comfort for his aching back.

Reluctantly, L gently ran his hand through the soft auburn hair. The action seemed to do its purpose, and Light's tears stopped some minutes later. The two remained there on the floor, the thoughts of finding each other started to sink in. L couldn't believe it, how was it, that his mate was so beautiful and terrifying, while he was practically a sweet toothed hermit?

Meanwhile Light saw nothing wrong with L. Sure, his posture may seem a little strange, and eyes that humorously reminded him of a panda, and that L's scent was covered with heavy amounts of sugar that usually made Light scrunch up with distaste. But somehow he found the scent quite to his fancy. And the eyes, Light thought they were adorable. When he was younger, he had a lovable panda bear.

Light chuckled lightly at the thought of his long forgotten bear. He hadn't seen it in years since he escaped the same horrible fate of his family. And when he was taken in by Mikami, he couldn't ask him to buy him a panda because of his pride. Light didn't want to seem weak to Mikami after the incident that changed their lives forever.

"What ever is so funny to laugh at a time like this?" L asked, breaking the silence.

"You…you remind me of this panda bear I used to have when I was little. Sayu loved it, and so I gave it to her even though it was my favorite pillow." Light sighed tiredly. "Ironic how my intended turns out to be my panda bear."

L frowned. "You're the second person to ever get away with calling me a panda."

"Let me guess, Watari was the first."

"You're sharp."

Light smiled into the plain shirt. "Who else would it be anyway?"

"True." L nodded.

"I never learned what happened to that bear, nor to the family mansion. I never did get to see the will father wrote." The young vampire shrugged.

That made L think, he remembered seeing a panda at that mansion when he visited it with Watari to check it out.

___

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_L hated to travel, his young stomach couldn't handle the motion of the rocking waves of the ocean. In fact, he hated to travel by carriage even more because of the bumpy roads, the hot air inside the carriage itself, and the cramped space that made his legs sore and uncomfortable._

_But he had to come along. Watari wished for him to come, something about his opinion for this Diederich Manor to be the second house for Whammy's Orphanage. L didn't care in the least if this manor was to be the second house or not, he just wanted the trip to end._

"_When are we going to reach our destination?" L groaned._

"_Actually we're at the front gates." Watari answered with a fond smile._

_Instantly the young vampire straightened up and peered over the old man's shoulder. Indeed, they had reached the property of the manor. And what a beautiful manor it was. At first it seemed dark, mysterious, and over all creepy. But upon closer inspection, it was rather the most attractive house L had ever seen. _

_It had black oak doors, pure white granite bricks as the protective walls, two towers on either side of it made the manor look more like a castle. But the moment they stepped inside, the manor held no cold or dampness of a castle. It was warm, bright and colorful. The scent of the air was full of life, if not a slight hint of death and blood that had passed._

"_What happened to the family?" L glanced up at the Elder._

"_They were murdered. Soichiro Diederich, the head of the family and estate, was a dear friend of mine. He wrote that in the will, if all of the Diederich family perished, then this manor will be turned into an orphanage under my name." Watari elaborated with a feeling of sadness about him._

"_Is he half Japanese, half German?" L tilted his head._

"_Yes, but his wife, Sachiko Diederich, was pure Japanese." The Elder nodded._

_The two decided to explore the rooms. The furniture seemed a little old fashioned, but Whammy's will have enough money to buy new furniture. But most of them were in good shape, ready to take on the ages that are to come. L was sure the family was careful not to harm the furniture too much._

_When they walked into a particular room, L was stunned. Soft and beautiful furs covered the cold, granite tiled floor. The sheets were made of fine Egyptian cotton, and a few furs at the end of the bed in case the night was cold. A dresser sat across the bed, the wood a bright color of imported redwood. Toys were scattered neatly about the room here and there. But on the bed sat what looked like a panda bear._

_Watari picked it up, and held it out for L with a smile. "It looks like you."_

_L pouted, but took it anyway. The little thing was soft, and obviously used a lot as a pillow for its stomach was almost flat._

"_This was a little girl's room. I heard that her older brother gave it to her even though he loved it dearly." Watari said fondly._

_L tilted his head. "Why did he give it to her then?"_

"_Because he was the older brother, he's supposed to care for his little sister." The Elder explained softly._

_L still didn't understand, but he held the bear closer. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Light…your family manor, it's now the second house of the Whammy's Orphanage." L spoke up. "And that bear, was the belly slightly squashed?"

"Yea, last I saw it, it did seem a little squashed." Light lifted his head up to gaze at his intended.

"I have it."

"…" Light opened his mouth to reply, when L's cell phone rang in his pocket. Embarrassed, Light lowered his head to lean it against the detective's shoulder while L reluctantly answered.

"Master L, Mikami finally returned our call." Watari said.

"When did he call?" L questioned.

"About thirty minutes ago. He explained he was heavily overworked with case after case thrown at him, he didn't have time to check his voice mails." The Elder explained.

"And you chose now to tell me?"

"You were in the middle of a fight." Watari remarked.

"Hm, true. And before you ask, we've settled down from the shock of being each other's intended." And with that, L hung up.

"You found out who my brother in law was on the first day I woke up?" Light gazed up at L.

"Yes. It was a small hunch, now I know that he is indeed your brother in law." The detective said. "It didn't take long, all I had to do was read little information, look at the picture, then criticize whether or not they match your description. I found nothing to criticize him about."

"I suppose that when I ran away he took his stress out on work." The young vampire sighed.

"It was his way of distracting himself so he won't call in the authorities. If he did, then they would surely find out that you are a Diederich." L pointed out.

"By the way…you said you have the panda?" Light returned his gaze to the panda—like eyes.

"Yes. It's in my bedroom."

For the first time in years, Light managed to smile a true smile.

* * *

Death: There. A tad bit of fluffyness at the end.

1) Kendo: A Japanese weapons martial arts. It's specifically used for wielding swords like katanas. But nowadays its just wooden katanas and possibly very few that can master the true katana.

2) Sambo: Russian (or at the time it was created, the Soviet Union) martial arts that is sort of a mix of Asian martial arts defenses, but it's mainly used for "self-defense without a weapon".

3) Aikido: A Japanese martial art meaning "The Way of unifying life energy". Its an art to defend onself while also protecting their attacker from injury. It's sort of a defense that is soft, swift, and enables to keep the opponent pinned to the floor to avoid injury to both.

4) Karate: Obviously, everyone should know. It's used way too much in movies. Why? Because it's easiest. To an extent. Sure, the simple punches, kicks, blocks, and cool stunts, but it's main objective is "the conflict within oneself or as a life-long marathan which can be won only through self-discipline, hard training and one's creative efforts". But mainly, self-discipline. I've been fortunate enough to reach brown belt, before the expenses became too high and my mom pulled me out. I was rather...rude as a young kid, and so my parents decided to enroll me into karate in hopes to rid myself from my rebellious attitude. It worked, and I really, really miss it. If you ever have the opportunity to enroll into karate, try it. You won't regert it.

5) Diederich: Yes, its German. In case you'll look up what it means (since most of you did for "Shisou", and by the way, most of you failed to find the right answer. Only one managed to get it right, but I'm not granting any of you the satisfaction as to who it is), its a German surname that means "skeleton key". Guess why I chose it, and you'll get a hug from me. Yea...not much but at least its better than a kick in the head. Believe me, its not pretty. And I don't like to brag, but I can kick like a horse.

6) I noticed some of you seemed confused as to why I chose Mikami as Light's brother in law. If you had a list, of people who understood Light, it'd go somewhere along the lines of this:

L, Ryuk, Mikami, Soichiro, Misa.

L, obviously, knew from the start that Light was Kira. Ryuk followed Light around like an evil puppy, but he's not so smart so he comes in second. Mikami, he has the ability to think exactly like Light. But he doesn't quite understand him as much like Ryuk or L, because they never officially met until the day Light died in the manga. Soichiro comes in fourth because he's smarter than he looks, and he adores his family, especially his son. But all the way until he died, he never believed his son to be Kira. That was his downfall. Misa is fifth, because well, she might be annoying, but she had her moments. She managed to pull through to make ends meet for Kira. Although she's not very smart.

So there. I hope that cleared any questions you have of Mikami. If I had chosen Ryuk...that would be totally weird and I don't think Light would have even stayed with Ryuk for long as a kid.

Now, without further ado, the Review button beckons you to click it for the hard work this authoress has done to update at 2:30 in the morning.


	4. Tender Trust

Death: I feel like this might be moving a little too fast. BUT, some interesting things are coming up so the revealings of such secrets within this story shall remain a secret until much later in the story. I wouldn't say the ending per se, but more or less near the climax of the plot and stuff. Just to let you guys know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then this may be how Death Note may turn out.

Also, I should tell you, this chapter will make you go "Awwwwwwwww" x3

**Chapter 4** Tender Trust

* * *

Watari couldn't help but smile fondly as the two young vampires acquainted themselves through simple conversations. They seemed quite happy with each other after they had calmed down. Light had been reunited with his beloved panda bear, and couldn't hold back a child—like grin the Elder was sure had been lost over the past years.

And now the two were talking as if they hadn't seen each other in years. They had talked for hours, for almost an entire day as they waited for Mikami's arrival. Mikami had informed them that he would come by around close to midnight. So, without nothing much else to do, the intended pair decided to learn about the other.

"So, do you happen to drink blood?" Light nervously asked.

"Nope. So long as I take in lots of sugar I don't need blood. And I had a high tolerance of blood to begin with, I was born a hybrid." The detective explained calmly. "What about you?"

"Same boat as you, minus the sugar. And the hybrid stuff, I'm a full blooded vampire." The loner shrugged.

"Really? How is that, Light—kun?" L tilted his head oddly like an owl.

"That…relates to my bloodline." The young adolescent paused for a moment. "Even as a child, I never had the urge to drink blood. It didn't have anything to do with self discipline, although that did play a small part."

"Then why does your family have such a resistance to the natural instinct to drink blood?" L was staring intently at the adolescent, his eyes fixated on the tricolored eyes of his intended.

"Like I said, it relates to my bloodline." Light glanced away and found his childhood panda that was back in his arms more interesting.

"Is it an old bloodline?" The detective tilted his head curiously. He knew that an old bloodline was very rare to find. The very first bloodlines were mixed into the new, more adaptable bloodline of vampires. Although the new bloodlines were more adaptable, they had yet to discover their limits. Therefore the old, pure blooded vampires were still stronger than the new generations.

"Very old." Light nodded. "Possibly one of the first."

Now this was a surprise. Watari knew that even the descendents of the Elders, were mixed with human turned vampire, the new blood. So much were they mixed, it was hard to tell whether or not anyone was a pureblooded vampire, let alone a descendent from the first bloodline. L wasn't sure if Light was telling the truth. But there were a few characteristics of Light's features and the way he acted, told L that maybe his intended was right.

For one, Light was very reserved and full of conceit. Although many vampires had a big ego, none would be able to pull off the calm, collected figure Light so easily set up. Even after their interesting encounter, Light held no recollection of crying in L's arms. At first L thought that his intended was simply embarrassed. But after a few hours of asking each other questions, L learned that the adolescent had a very big ego meant for a bigger man.

Another fact, which was probably the big give away, was the adolescent's eyes. The caramel honey was Light's natural eye color, and the hint of red was from his vampire heritage. But what confused L were the golden hues. Now that he had met with Light face to face, he had a better look at the strange glow in those eyes. And he noticed something very strange.

When Light was angry, the golden hues would disappear and give away to the natural crimson color. When it seemed that Light was happy, the hues seemed to grow around the edge of the eye color, creating a thin disk. If the adolescent was sad, the hues seemed to thin out almost entirely. But they were still there, just a golden line at the bottom. The characteristic of such eye color that changed depending on emotions, L had never heard of.

"If you don't mind, I want to ask something." L spoke up, interrupting the silence.

Light nodded. "Sure."

"Does anyone else in your family have such unique eye color such as yours?" The elder vampire asked. And at the confused expression, L decided to elaborate. "Your natural eye color is a very light hazel brown, with the exception of the red coloring of your vampire heritage. But there is a hint of some golden color that seems to change shape depending on your mood."

Light considered the information he was given. He of course knew of his strange eye color, he just happened to ignore it because he was used to it. Light first saw the strange eye colorings through his father and sister. Soichiro may look calm, but Light knew that his father's eyes gave away what he truly felt in a certain situation. And his sister, Sayu, always seemed happy and cheerful, so her eyes always had a golden disk about them.

The adolescent learned from a very young age that the eyes were due to his bloodline. And that his eyes were the major hinting factor that could give away his family secret. Light theorized it was probably why his family was attacked, and almost eliminated. If someone was to look up the right research, they could find the one reason why his family was very unusual.

"Yes. But the eye color was only from my father's side. My mother was a normal pureblood." Light carefully chose his words.

"Normal? So your father isn't?" L tilted his head.

"Hm…maybe I shouldn't have chosen that word. Anyway, he was normal. Just…a little different."

"Like you. I mean in a unique way, you are different." The vampire quickly added the last bit. He didn't want to make his intended angry. Light could be violent if provoked at the wrong spot. And L knew that family matters were a touchy subject for the adolescent.

"Yes, he was very much like me. The only difference was that he put everyone's safety before his own. If my sister was still alive, then I would be exactly like my father. Now I just don't care." Light shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Not even for your intended?" L held back a glare. But he was sure the flash of anger rushed through his eyes.

"I've seen you fight first hand." Light pointed out before quickly adding, "But if we were caught off guard I'll make sure to stay close by."

"…You sure you can't tell me about your ability?" the vampire changed the subject.

The adolescent shook his head. "I'll have to show you. You won't believe me."

"Hm, I suppose that's fair. You may ask the questions now. I've run out anything to ask at the moment." L twirled the spoon in his tea.

"What is your ability?" Light threw L's last question right back.

'_Oh you little minx. Too bad your parents didn't name you so.'_ L mused himself with a sigh. The detective was debating whether or not to tell the adolescent. L was rather afraid of his own ability.

"Have you ever felt afraid of yourself, so much, you can't tell anyone about it?" L thought out loud.

"Yes. Everyday." Light nodded. L glanced at the adolescent, and found no lie in those eyes. But something bothered the raven haired vampire. It wasn't the words Light used but how he spoke them. L was reminded of the situation where people confessed to priests for minor yet troublesome actions. Light spoke those two words as if he had been carrying dead weight over his shoulders for a number of years.

"Do you know why I isolate myself from the world?" Light blinked, unsure what brought this up.

"You're the most intelligent being around. Any criminal would want to get rid of you, or try and outwit you enough so they'll live free and out of a jail cell." The adolescent answered.

"True. But that's one of the reasons." L nodded, twirling the chair around so he faced the adolescent.

"One of the reasons…? Then what's the other…" Light frowned, trailing off. His eyes brightened as he said, "You're afraid of your ability."

"Yes." The detective nodded. "I realize that many vampires, humans, werewolves, any creature for that matter, would give up everything for my ability. Or they would use me, they would fail but it doesn't mean they won't attempt to try."

"So you're saying your ability is rare." Light summed up.

"Extremely. Only a handful had such ability like mine. In the end, they all met the same fate. They died before they could find their intended." L stared blankly at the television screens. "Somehow I've been lucky thus far. Isolating myself would increase my life span greatly. And somehow my intended came to me."

Light couldn't hold back a small, humorous smirk. "More like captured against my will."

"I apologize for that." L softly smiled. "I wasn't sure how dangerous you were, let alone knew that you were my intended."

"Still, I'm not sure exactly how I follow why your ability would be sought out for."

"Are you implying you don't believe me?"

"No…I believe you. I'm not sure I follow, concerning my ability, I can destroy anything with just my mind." Light bit his lower lip, obviously nervous. His eyes were narrow with worry, the golden hues thinned into a crescent moon shape under the irises.

L blinked, surprised. "With your mind?"

"I told you that you won't believe me." The adolescent sighed. "Let me guess, you want a demonstration?"

"What's the best you could do at the moment? I don't want you to strain yourself just to prove a point." The detective gave his intended a serious stare.

Light bit the inside of his cheek, glancing around the room with his eyes. "Something small, somewhat fragile, nothing made of metal. I could break metal, but I will need time to recover my strength first. And that could take weeks."

"Hmm…will glass work?" L suggested.

"That would do for now."

"Watari." The raven haired vampire turned to the Elder, who had been keeping an eye on the camera sets that showed the front door where Mikami would arrive soon.

"I shall retrieve one. Maybe that empty jar of strawberries would do." Watari stood up and headed for the kitchen downstairs.

When the Elder's quiet steps disappeared, L stared at his intended. He knew he had to demonstrate his ability to the adolescent. But the detective was terrified that he would loose control of himself. To loose control, was something L never wanted his intended to discover nor witness. Slowly, L reached over to the adolescent. His spidery fingers met Light's soft skin, seemed unnaturally a shade of tan for a vampire, but L ignored it.

Instead L concentrated on the tips of his fingers reaching for Light's upper cheek, just behind the corner of the adolescent's almond shaped eyes. Light remained calm, but he felt his heart speed up just from feeling the thin fingers caressing his cheek. But at the back of the adolescent's mind, he was asking himself what was going on. He was confused, and he knew he should push the other away. Yet somehow Light remained calm, not just his calm mask but the sense of the tender calmness he hadn't felt in years.

"Do you trust me, Light—kun?" L knew it was too early for an answer, they had only just met. He couldn't rule out that Light didn't trust him, which was very high. They were intendeds, and from the stories L was told by Watari, intendeds had an immediate connection even before they made the mating bond.

Light swallowed. He hated that question. Even before he became an orphan, he hated the question. He never really trusted anyone other than his family. Mikami didn't even count, but Light could trust him to an extent. But only because Light had no one else to talk to during his years of coping over his family's death did he start trusting Mikami. Still, the adolescent couldn't bring himself to fully trust the elder vampire like he did with his father.

Yet, somehow L brought down all of his walls he had built up over the years. They were pointless against the detective, and Light had been able to smile and just talk. He had never been so keen to talk to someone, no less a stranger, about anything. Over the past hours or so since they sat down and talked, the ordeal felt good to Light. It was as if the weight he carried over the years that seemed to become heavier, was being lifted. And by something so simple such as expressing himself to his newfound intended.

And so, the adolescent nodded in response. L took in a deep breath. He pulled his chair closer to Light until their foreheads met. Light was uncomfortable from such closeness, but he still trusted the detective. And the gentle hand was still cupping his upper cheek. The soft contact was enough to keep him calm.

"Close your eyes, and trust me." L faintly whispered. Surprisingly Light did as instructed without arguing. His amber eyes disappeared behind the eyelids.

L raised his other hand to cup the other side of Light's face, and closed his eyes as well. The matured vampire concentrated, and within moments he heard the adolescent's heart sped up. Light gasped as shivers of pleasure that came out of nowhere, up and down his spine. The adolescent couldn't comprehend where the pleasure came from, all he knew was that it came so quickly he knew it had to be L's doing. Light then knew what the detective meant why he feared his own ability.

"Y—you control…" Light trailed off with a moan when a pleasure streak reached a certain part of his anatomy.

"I can control the mind," L spoke as he opened his eyes, watching as Light held back another moan. "The body, the soul, and the emotions."

To prove his point, L made one of Light's hands twitch and transformed into a claw. The adolescent was too shocked to come up with a remark. Just when the lust became overpowering, it was taken away in a second replaced by sharp pain. Light whimpered, but made no move to push the other away. He knew he could, and that L would stop.

Then a thought came to Light. If he tried to push the other away, might show weakness. And vampires, even gentle ones such as L, had the natural instinct to kill at any sign of fear. For fear created an opening for predators to attack and finish off their prey. It was common knowledge that vampires kill each other off by accident, by pure instinct. So Light tried his best to hold back the whimpers, and kept his eyes closed.

L was surprised how well his intended was handling the pain. He wasn't influencing enough pain to the adolescent to cry out, but still enough to create weak whimpers that Light was desperately trying to hold back. L then had the growing thought of making the whimpers surface. Just to see the adolescent squirm.

But L closed his eyes, growling at the situation. Light immediately tensed, his fangs ached to defend himself. Somehow the two refrained from growling or hissing, the first signal to fight. Slowly the pain disappeared, as L calmed himself by concentrating on pouring the sense of calmness and reassurance into his intended.

Finally Light gave out a long, relieved sigh. And to both of their surprise, Light initiated a soft, chaste kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss of love, it held a different meaning. It was Light's way of expressing his gratitude for L from not loosing control. And that the adolescent still trusted L. Something that Light couldn't express through words, so he took to action.

L visibly relaxed both mentally and physically. At first he thought Light was trying to make the first move as payback for the pain that L influenced. But after a few moments, Light pulled away with a soft smile. That was when L knew that his intended was trying to delicately tell him that Light still trusted him, still wanted an attempt of a future together.

L couldn't help but smile back. "For a well raised vampire of the high society, you have a kind heart."

"Father always told me to respect those who don't attack me. You're the first breakthrough." Light informed heartily with a short, warm laugh.

It was a beautiful sound to L's ears. He wouldn't mind hearing it everyday, and never tire of listening to it. L was tempted to initiate another kiss, but reluctantly refrained. It was still too early for the two to take their fate into the next level. Plus, Watari had just returned with the empty jar, explaining something about rummaging through the trash bags to find it. It didn't matter to L anyway. The jar was going to the trash again anyways.

"You can set it on the table. It'd be best no one is near it, I tend to make glass explode." Light said as if it was no big deal.

To L, it was a big deal. The thought of making glass spontaneously shatter and scatter towards a living person, frightened just a little. Then he thought of what Light could do to a living creature. L then understood why the adolescent was so persistent on showing them his ability, and not with words.

"What damage could you…accomplish on a living person?" L reluctantly asked.

Light tensed, his eyes narrowing. "You…won't recognize the face. You can't use fingerprints to recognize the person. And I did a study, not on humans, but on rats. I learned that you can't even use DNA samples to identify them. Somehow, as I control the wave lengths, I change the chemicals in their DNA and messes them up."

L nibbled his thumb as he took in this information. There had been no cases of such a victim that couldn't be identified through DNA, so Light was indeed telling the truth. Even if Light could make a body explode, it would be hard to dispose it. Bodies were often found by accident, and bad luck to the innocent mind who found it.

Watari carefully set the jar on the table next to Light. But the object was still in view of both L and Watari. The Elder stepped back, and watched as the adolescent concentrated on that one jar. First it started out as a small crack, and for a few moments it remained so. L took a careful glance at Light, noticing that he was having trouble.

L was about to suggest for the adolescent to try a different time. But Light was determined, and the crack lengthened. L watched, as it spread throughout the entire jar, creating jagged lines and random patterns. The two watched as the crack amazingly spread all around the jar without falling apart. Then it paused again for a few moments.

"Light—kun?"

Said vampire turned his chair around and with a sharp snap of his fingers, the jar shattered. Light had a proud smirk that spoke volumes of satisfaction. L couldn't hold back a small smile of his own. But deep down the raven haired vampire was terrified. He knew that there were some cases of vampires with god—like powers, a living person spontaneously bursting into flames or disappearing. But never, in L's twenty four hundred years, did he ever witness something so dangerous seemed so easy with a snap of Light's fingers.

"It would seem…that you are more than just a Diederich. Just what bloodline are you descended from?" The detective's eyes flashed eagerly as he nibbled his thumb. For a second the adolescent thought he saw silver flash through those eyes, but ignored it as the bright lights in the room.

"Nice try, but no. You'll find out eventually." Light chuckled, twirling his chair around in a few circles.

L visibly pouted. Light couldn't hold back another laugh at how adorable the detective appeared. When the detective glared, he became all the more adorable. The adolescent then laughed harder, almost falling off his chair in the process. Meanwhile Watari fondly smiled as he left the room to throw away the tiny shards.

"What's so funny about my face?" L growled, his eyes flashed silver again.

Light calmed down, his cheeks a bright red. "Sorry, L—sama, but you were just too cute."

"I am not cute." The detective blinked, realizing that he had just been called 'sama'.

"Not girly cute, I'm talking about panda cute." The adolescent frowned, referring to the stuffed animal in his lap.

"Again, Light—kun, you're one of the few who could get away with calling me that." L sighed annoyingly.

The two waited for a topic to talk about. The silence was, in a strange way, comforting. At least for Light the silence came as a short relief. He had come close to revealing his family secret. Light knew that once L initiated the mating mark, he would know. The instant it was over, L would know what Light truly was. That knowledge alone frightened Light. For the first time since he watched his family die, Light was afraid.

"What do you believe…in the old legends?" Light barely whispered, eyes blankly stared at the floor.

L twirled his chair to peer at the adolescent. Something seemed off with the young vampire. The blank expression told L that something was deeply troubling Light. What confused him though was what brought up the old legends. Sure, L heard and believed all of the old legends. It was Watari who thought him all about the legends, and although it had been generations upon generations since the old legends were written, L couldn't rule them out on a few cases.

For one particular case, the one he found comparing to Light. The suspect that had killed off random people, werewolves, vampires, humans, it didn't matter at all. And no matter how many times L viewed the case; there was no connection between the victims. And for the longest time L couldn't even narrow down the list of suspects.

Until Watari brought up one of the old legends that gave L the information he needed. The legend was about the Lonely Vampire. Some say he was cursed, others said it was a curse upon the family. No one was really sure how the Lonely Vampire became cursed. All they knew was what happened afterwards.

The Lonely Vampire was able to see the names of every person he saw at a glance. It was said he could also see strange numbers underneath their names. It wasn't until his beloved mother died, did he realize what the numbers meant. They were the lifespan of that person, the person with the name they were born with. He developed mental disorders, his family was disowned. But by then whispers of his curse spread throughout the world, and the family was in ruins. In fact, nothing was heard of them for centuries.

It was said that the Lonely Vampire walked about the world with his eyes covered. He accepted no sympathy from anyone. He preferred to work for his food, and cared for nothing else. With the eyes covered, he managed to keep himself from becoming insane from fright. It was said that during the last of his days, the Lonely Vampire wandered into a forest in the middle of winter. He was never seen again.

The old legend made L wonder. What if the killer responsible of these seemingly random murders, had the same ability of the Lonely Vampire? The probability of such would be five percent chance. The family that was left in ruins after their family member was known as crazy, no one had heard of them again. This would mean they changed their name, and lived on with a secret revenge. Maybe this killer inherited the ability that had been lying dormant in their genes.

L then tracked down the lost family name, with the help of Watari, who had been a young boy during the time of the latest stories of the old legends. It took some time pushing through painful headaches, but they managed to track the supposed Lonely Vampire's descendent. There was only one left.

With in no time the vampire was in custody. But by that time the vampire had lost his mind and there was nothing that could change his mind. Instead of believing he had been cursed, he grew up believing he had been blessed. Blessed with the ability to see who dies at what day. And he decided to cleanse the world from the creatures that were slowly choking the world.

What L found interesting was how Light killed in self defense, no matter who happened to attack him first. At first L thought that Light was the rebirth of the killer that disposed any who were supposed to die that time. Only this time the killings were more widespread, instead of located in random cities he came across.

"Yes, I believe in all of the old legends. There was a case where the old legends helped me solve it. After all, we should learn what we can of the past to know how to live now." L nodded, nibbling his thumb as he twirled the chair around in circles.

Light nearly flinched at the words. The way the detective said them, with his monotone, uncaring voice didn't help his state of mind at all. The adolescent nervously gnawed his lower lip, unsure just how to bring up the subject.

"Why do you ask of the old legends?" L spoke up, curious about the strange behavior.

"Well…they…you believe all of them?" Light wanted to make sure.

"Yes. All of them from everything from the very early stories to the slightly recent ones of the old legends. What I mean by slightly recent was that Watari is one of the few to witness the Lonely Vampire legend." The detective nodded.

"And he's still alive, obviously." The adolescent seemed to brighten up a little.

"Not to mention he's doing very well for his age." L started to twirl the chair around in circles again. "So back to my question, why bring up the old legends?"

"Oh, no reason at all. I was just curious." Light shrugged.

Somehow L didn't believe him. "You sure you want to lie to me, Light—kun? Because I am not afraid to use my ability, I'm only afraid how far I go to use it."

"_Really _L. Seems low for a vampire of your high status to threaten a minor like me." Light blocked out his fears with his usual mask.

"You are a Diederich. That means you are no minor, no matter the age." L shot back with a low hiss.

"Do you really think the world would believe that a Diederich is still _alive_? They would be all over me. And then my main card would be flipped too early. I haven't found the man responsible yet." Light pointed out angrily. "The moment he finds out about me, I'm dead. And there will be a high chance you'll be taken down with me, no questions asked."

L considered this. "They won't find out."

"No, but Mikami would wonder why I'm afraid of my own intended." Light smirked. "And if he's the same Mikami I knew years back, he'd still be highly protective of me."

"Hiding behind your sister's intended? Seems childish to me, Light—kun." L glared, his eyes flashing silver.

The adolescent was taken aback. It wasn't the words that were hissed at him, but the other's eyes. The eyes were a tricky expression for vampires. It was very hard for an individual to prevent their eyes to flash a certain color when showing their emotions. He had heard stories of some flashing yellow, or orange, but the most common was red.

Light knew that his color flashes vary between gold and crimson. Depended just how angry Light was, but he knew that the golden would be when he was in a rampage. He knew this through Mikami, who had been a victim of his rampages when he reached his early teenager years. The critical ages where vampires were most violent because of hormones and the lust to drink blood increased into an alarming rate.

"What sort of hybrid were you, before Watari changed you?" Light couldn't help but ask.

"Vampire and human. Why?" L hissed.

"Your eyes flash silver when you're mad."

L stared. "Again, you try to stray the subject at hand. Why bring up the old legends?"

"Why are you so locked on that subject?" Light narrowed his eyes.

"Something is bothering you. And you're not telling me. What do the old legends have to do with your feelings?"

"Because he is the start of the old legends." A different voice spoke up.

Both vampires quickly turned their heads up to see Mikami Teru. L instantly tensed while Light hissed, baring his fangs.

* * *

Death: Phew. That was a long chap, and with some added cuteness~! And now, Mikami has just entered the scene. I wanted to have this chap about him as he reminisces about the past while he's on his way to L's place but...I thought it'd make more sense to have his view in the next chap because of the ending of this one. x3

1) A quick snap of his fingers. Quick! What show does that remind you of? Well...the spontaneous action is different, for instance Light can make things EXPLODE. Just like that. But the show I'm referring to is more with a snap of his fingers, and _Boom_! Fire! If any of you watch the channel that shows NCIS a lot then you might know what show I'm talking about. It's on the same channel.

2) I feel...somewhat happy about how this story is coming out. It opened up a different style I never thought I'd be good at. In the first chap I was a little shaky, but now I feel that I'm getting the hang of it. But the reason why I'm talking about my style is, well, what do you guys think about it? I feel as if I'm putting too much detail in some things, like I'm paying too much attention on them or something. But I feel that I must to keep the story entertaining and you guys not so confuzzled.

Btw, confuzzled is my word for 'confused'. x3

Click ze button! I need opinions of my strange style of writing! Well...actually it just seems strange to me, but anywho I still need opinions!


	5. The Silent Servant

Death: ...Yes, it's been longer than I thought it should for an update. But I experienced a combo of author's block, and stress over major tests in school. Well, you guys probably don't wanna read about my crappy life. Here's the chap.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 5** The Silent Servant

* * *

Mikami held no reaction to Light's aggressive greeting. In fact the lawyer ignored the loud hiss and the fangs in a threatening gesture. Light had done this sort of greeting a lot when they were younger, and Mikami was able to ignore it without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Forgive me for dropping by so suddenly. I got lost along the way until I bumped into Watari while he was shopping for your…cheesecakes I believe?" Mikami raised an eyebrow at the Elder behind him.

"Yes, I happened to recognize him and he was kind enough to help carry the bags." Watari made his way into the room from behind the tall lawyer.

As soon as the Elder came into view L immediately relaxed. So long as his guardian was here the detective felt safer. Meanwhile Light seemed very agitated about the situation. L thought back on what Mikami had said earlier.

'_Because he is the start of the old legends.'_ What did that mean? L tilted his head at the adolescent, noticing that Light was angry.

"Why are you angry all of a sudden?" L boldly asked. Nearly everyone in the room was startled when Light growled and stood up.

"Mikami! I need a word with you, _privately_." The adolescent hissed defensively.

"Are you angry that I figured out your little family secret?" said vampire hissed back.

"Do not _tempt_ me, brother in law. Or else you'll be the first person I'll _willingly_ look forward to killing other than the man who murdered my family!" Light's eyes flashed a golden hue of hatred.

"So I'm not your family? How inconsiderate of you. After all I was the one who took care of you from the age of eight to sixteen years of age." Mikami snickered.

"You mean _forced _me to live with you, brother in law!" Light bared his fangs, angrily leaving the computer room with Mikami at his heels.

"What would you have me do? Leave you to the orphanages to take you in? If that murderer even caught _wind_ of you being a Diederich then you'll be dead before you could deny your name!" the lawyer shouted, still heard from inside the computer room even with the heavy door closed.

"…Watari?"

"Yes, Master L?" the Elder turned to the hunched over vampire.

"…Do you think bringing Mikami here was a good idea?" L frowned deeply.

"No, along the way Mikami told me that those two fight verbally a lot. They may seem that they hate each other, but it's how they express their friendship." Watari calmly informed.

"…How odd. I didn't think such a friendship existed in this time. Just a normal day would cause stress to the minds of the serious. And by Mikami's job and attire, he'd surely be under more stress than a simple man in a cramped work office with the phones ringing nonstop." L tilted his head curiously.

"Indeed. But I'm guessing this was a way to burn the stress out enough not to spill his mind."

"Might be the same for Light as well." L calculated, tracing his lower lip with his thumb.

Light quickly searched for any room with no cameras or bugs. It was hard, but he finally found one not too far from L's computer room, and there was a camera in the hallway so L knew where they were. The adolescent stormed into the room, pacing a little as Mikami calmly entered the room.

"How did you find out?" Light demanded as he paused in his pacing.

"Through careful research, and everything I knew of your family beforehand." Mikami adjusted his glasses.

"Like?" the adolescent raised an eyebrow.

"For one, and perhaps the most interesting, was your unique eye color. I noticed that the gene came from your father's side. And after careful examination of all the portraits of your forefathers from your father's side of the bloodline, they all had the same golden hues." The lawyer elaborated.

"Is there a second?" Light hissed lowly.

"Yes and a third. The second fact I noticed when I met your family, was how you used your high intellect. Usually vampires use their intelligence to gain power. Your family didn't. Instead your family devoted themselves to justice, and orphanages. This is very unusual for a family from an ancient bloodline." Mikami stated.

"Is there a point to this?" Light tilted his head with boredom.

"Don't you remember your family crest?"

Light immediately tensed.

"…How the hell can I forget? My father drilled the crest into my head. I have photographic memory, and he made me practice speaking the words."

"Say them."

Light sighed angrily. "Which one do you want me to say? He taught me both, the old and the one he created."

"Both."

"In Japanese or—"

"Your first language, Light—kun." Mikami crossed his arms.

"_Demoralize the enemy from within by surprise, terror, and sabotage."_ Light hissed in perfect German.

"And the other?"

"_There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness._" Was the almost inaudible whisper from the adolescent.

"Why would the family crest suddenly change from terrorizing innocent people to something of forgiveness?" Mikami pointed out.

Light frowned. "You should know why. You found out about the family secret."

"Of course. The family secret. I thought on and on about that little fact. And then I realized that the quotes of your family crest changed. The mixed crest to resemble both heritages of your family that has been repeated through the ages; the five pedaled rose of Christianity and the Japanese Crane dancing over the rose. To the right I was able to notice the final clue that helped me figure everything out." Mikami stepped closer, easily backing Light up against the wall.

"What…?" the adolescent knew what it was. His memory never failed him, but he had to act weak until the end. He had to know if Mikami knew or not, but it was more like the former.

"You know the symbol, the symbol of the _shisou_." The lawyer lowly hissed. "I almost didn't see it, for it was so small, and it blended in with the Crane's left wing. The Unincursive Hexagram."

Without any warning Light launched himself at the lawyer. Mikami reflexes by grabbing hold of the adolescent's wrists, his ability immediately taken place the moment they made contact. The lawyer could take away any of the five senses at will, all of them if he wanted to. He took away Light's sight and sense of smell.

"You forget that I don't need eyes to see!" the adolescent hissed.

"But you can't see color can you?" Mikami shot back. A low blow yes, but it did the trick. Light's grip wasn't so life threatening over the tie of his suit.

"Bah! Whatever, listen to me. Do you remember my uncle? Oh wait, I forgot, you weren't there when he died!"

"What are you talking about?" Mikami raised an eyebrow.

"The reason why I am not allowing you to tell them about my bloodline is because L happens to be my intended!" Light screamed frantically, anger no longer within his voice. "Out of all the damn people in this God forsaken world it had to be the one vampire who could end my bloodline!"

"Why are you so frightened?" the lawyer frowned.

"When I was about…four or so, I remember meeting my uncle. And I remember he met his intended, and he was debating over something. He would either start the mating mark, or just tell her straight to her face before they made the bond. He chose to tell her. And guess what happened?" the adolescent shook in fear.

"He told her didn't he?" A sense of dread washed over the lawyer.

"Yes. And she killed him. She was scared of his secret, and because they didn't have the bond she couldn't take it. She couldn't trust him. _She killed him_, Mikami. And right afterwards, in her own disgrace she committed suicide. It was pure instinct that drove her to kill him." Light hastily whispered.

Mikami stared at the young vampire before him, shocked. After the story processed through his mind he realized one of the main reasons why Light had such trouble trusting others. It was because he had heard of this incident, from his own family at a very young age. It was no wonder why the adolescent kept such a great distance from everyone.

"Tell me, Light—kun, did you feel the instant connection between you and L?" Mikami leaned his forehead against Light's.

Now that he thought about it, Light did. He was too concerned over the sudden reality of his intended within the same building of his strange prison. Light closed his eyes in defeat.

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Once you feel that connection noting will separate the two of you." Mikami smiled encouragingly.

"Only death." Light sighed.

The adolescent immediately regretted saying those words.

If only he didn't say that. Mikami lowered his head to Light's shoulder. Before the adolescent could take back what he had said, the lawyer pushed him away, turning around and left. Feeling guilty as charged, Light leaned against the wall and sat down, allowing his mind wander.

'_Why do I mess everything up when I know I need his help?'_ The adolescent closed his eyes to block everything out.

'_Well then again, my bloodline is a curse. We're meant to suffer…'_ Light nearly cried as he leaned the back of his head against the wall.

Moments later L entered the room, and subtly sat down next to his young intended. Light paid no attention to the detective. He was too tired to care. L held the little panda plush in front of Light in hopes to brighten the mood.

When Light took no notice of his beloved bear, L simply settled it in the adolescent's lap. Light opened his eyes to softly smile at the panda. When he was younger the bear was always there when he needed someone to cry onto. At least that was before his whole life was torn upside down.

"Mikami told me that he won't reveal anything of your family secret. He mumbled something about you killing him if he ever told me." L spoke up.

'_Did I threaten him? I don't remember.'_ Light tilted his head. It was one of those times he was so angry and he didn't remember what he had said after Light calmed down.

"If you won't end up killing me first." The adolescent snickered.

"Why would I kill you?" L stared intently on his intended. "I won't physically kill someone, it's against my nature. Even though I am a vampire, doesn't mean I haven't lost the unique human attributes I was born with as a hybrid."

"Even humans kill, L." Light glared.

"And you think I don't know that? There have been more human criminals than ever before in history. It's their ability to reproduce in such a rapid rate, and they're oblivious to the signs of werewolves or vampires to notice they're invading their towns to live there." L nearly growled. "Light—kun, what I'm talking about is their unique characteristic that is one of a kind."

"Which is what?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"Their ability to fully trust someone, without questioning their trust because _friendship_ is all the humans need in order to stay sane." L leaned closer, noticing the adolescent's body tensing.

"Good for you to know how friendship feels. We purebloods have never experienced such a thing. That's one thing the hybrids are better at, being able to comprehend their emotions. Therefore they're better than us." Light lowly hissed.

"Against _most_ purebloods they are better." L hissed back. "If they were to face you, if they knew their full potential, they would loose to you."

"…" Light didn't know how to respond.

"Look at the facts, Light. You are intelligent, almost if not equal to me. You have god like abilities, being able to control wave lengths to destroy everything. And on top of that, you don't strive to kill like most vampires." L paused, and Light was still too shocked to respond.

"That, I have never seen before in a pureblood, at least other than Watari. I don't care about your family secret. All I care is why you distance yourself from everyone, even from me." L held the adolescent's cheek.

Light winced. "I can't…I can't open up so easily to anyone L. Not to Mikami, not to my own family. Just be patient with me on this, all right? I may be able to open up to you, it'll just take time."

L stared intently at Light. "I understand, Light—kun."

"Thank you. It's hard for me to fully open up to someone." Light visibly relaxed.

"I'd like to know why, Light—kun. But at the same time I don't want to pressure you." L leaned their foreheads together. It was then he caught wind of Mikami's scent over the adolescent's forehead. The scent was very faint, but still there.

L felt the growl bubbling its way up his throat, but he held it back. He didn't want to frighten the adolescent.

"What did you do with Mikami?"

"We did nothing. He was trying to assure me that since you're my intended our connection will be enough to keep us from being separated." Light sighed grudgingly.

"What he says is true. So why are the two of you upset?" L questioned.

"I said that death will separate intendeds." The adolescent barely whispered.

L stared at Light, too shocked to make a reply. He was about to ask why they were upset over something that was true, when he remembered Light's sister. To loose your intended, the one that was supposed to be with you forever, and to love you, was a tragic feeling L could never imagine. It was a wonder how Mikami managed to live on after witnessing the death of his intended.

Then L's mind wandered to Light. At the time of the Diederich murder, Light was at the age of eight. At such a young age, the young mind would be too traumatized to find the will to live. Mikami made the decision then to take Light in, and raise him. That was how Mikami managed to live on after loosing Sayu. Then L turned his attention back on the adolescent.

"Oh dear. What made you say such a thing?" L asked in horror. He had wondered what had happened between the two, and Light verbally hit Mikami's weak spot.

"Even I don't know. I just know that every time I desperately need his help I say the wrong things and the situation is worse." Light shrugged, averting his gaze away from the ebony stare.

"Do you know why this happens?"

"No." Light shook his head.

The detective stared. "Light—kun, may I try a small experiment? I promise that I won't pull any tricks."

Light frowned as he thought for a moment.

"Sure, I guess." The adolescent shrugged.

L raised both hands to either side of the adolescent's head. Light immediately tensed, but made no move to push the elder vampire away. Meanwhile L's fingers gently rubbed circles over the adolescent's temples. Within moments the circular motions calmed Light, and his muscles relaxed and closed his eyes. Light sighed in content, all the stress seemed to be rubbed away by L's fingers.

This sort of attention to his unhealthy high stress levels was just what Light needed. L's fingers were soothing as they worked their magic, sensually massaging him. Light felt the familiar forehead against his, he was becoming used of this action. But what he didn't expect was those pale lips against his.

Light tensed, but L would have none of it. He didn't want his intended uncertain, L needed to know that Light could fully trust him. L deepened the kiss, while he kept his hands to work their magic of massaging the adolescent's temples. The detective felt the tension slowly left the beautiful body, but he was still unresponsive.

L didn't hold back his growl. At the sound Light fully submitted with a whimper, granting his intended access. L slipped his slick tongue into the sweet cavern, both partners moaned softly as their fangs met in the kiss. Light shivered from the sensation, their fangs poured pleasure and power between them.

In their sensual dance, L had gently pushed Light to the floor. Surprisingly the adolescent made no argument for being bottom. Massaging forgotten, L pulled his younger partner closer in a desperate attempt to grind against him. Unfortunately the panda bear was still within Light's lap, and was now squashed between their groins.

Neither vampire took notice of the stuffed animal between them. They were too caught up in their pleasure. Once L had explored all of Light's lovely mouth, he pulled away to gently nip and kiss the tempting neck.

"I've been thinking. Maybe the reason why you don't trust people, is because you don't know if what they say is true or not." L spoke when he regained his breath.

The two welcomed the brief silence. Now that L had ruined the moment they were calming down from their high. Even then L was leaving a few apologetic kisses here and there. His soft kisses only sugar coated the ruined moment.

Light opened his eyes. When L had spoken, Light was surprised at how accurate his theory was. Light had never truly talked to others, not at first. The adolescent would analyze everyone he had to meet on a day to day basis and depending what category he sets them in, he'll grant them the satisfaction of wasting time with them.

"And so with this little experiment, I took action. My theory of you relaxing under a soothing massage was correct. Action speaks louder than words, to you especially." L stated. "So long as the action is gentle and soothing, or even loving such as a simple act of a kiss, you will put your full trust on me."

"The little fact you're my intended plays a small part." Light pointed out, referring to their little foreplay.

"Ah, but you still won't tell me everything about yourself. As have I, so you're not alone with this trusting issue." L flashed a smile.

"But you're more willing than I am." The adolescent half smiled.

"In time, Light—kun, in time you will." L's smile grew wider, taking his chance and planted a small kiss on Light's cheek.

Not prepared for such affection, the adolescent blushed. L couldn't help but smirk in victory, enjoying the few moments of observing Light's flustered response. It was rather cute, the expression was certainly one L wouldn't mind teasing Light about for a while.

"Light, would you mind me asking something about that day?" L didn't have to elaborate. The adolescent knew exactly what day he was referring to.

"Depends. But you could ask anyway." Light shrugged.

"Was the man who took down your family, there that day?" the elder intended leaned closer, nuzzling the soft sepia hair.

L was half tempted to use his power over his intended, but Light would instantly notice the change within his own mind. The adolescent was always analyzing, always noticing the smallest of changes. If L had tried using his power to keep Light calm, and be as discreet as he could, he'd still be caught.

Light closed his eyes. He desperately wanted to run away. But the nuzzling on his sensitive scalp made him squirm a little. Light couldn't help but melt from the attention, and snuggle closer to his intended for a small nap. Then he remembered the question.

"Yes…he was there." Light leaned onto L's shoulder. "He…I would never forget his face. I even painted a picture of him. More like two, one before he fought my father and afterwards with a scar my father gave him."

"You mean you calculated about the scar." L raised a hand to gently run through his intended's hair.

"Yes. I know it turned into a scar. The wound was bleeding heavily. My father was really close to defeating him." Light sighed, wether from being tired or sad L didn't know.

"We were on our way of escaping. After a servant had told us that my mother was dead, we ran as fast as we could. Then we found the battle between the murderer, and my father. It was the first time I've seen my father fight. He…he was amazing." Light paused, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"The murderer didn't know that my father could defend himself, and therefore he made a mistake. He reacted too slowly, and my father nearly ripped his face off by raking his claw over the man's face. I…I couldn't help but feel exhilarated when my father did that. I had hoped that everything would stop, and that no one else would die." The adolescent softly moaned against the gentle hand running through his hair.

L felt a little scared. Light had just confessed he felt excited about his father nearly killing someone. Yet the act was in self defense, a man protecting his children. It was natural for a child to support their parents when they're fighting for their lives.

"But then…the unthinkable happened. My father was suddenly taken down. It all happened in a flash. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. Even now, I don't think I could." Light leaned closer to the hand.

"Where are these paintings?" L paused in running his hand through the soft hair.

"Hm…at my apartment." Light hummed softly, suddenly feeling tired.

L nuzzled his intended's cheek, before rolling off Light and pulled him into an upright sitting position. Light groaned in protest, but went along with it. The panda bear now rested beside his knee, and Light reached forward held it to his chest. A smile tugged at L's lips at the adorable sight.

'_Amazing how I already love him…when I barely know anything about him.'_ L thought in wonder.

"You're tired, you need some rest. We have been up talking the whole time the sun was out." L said when he saw the yawn.

"Mm…a bed sounds good right about now." Light yawned again, unknowingly showing off his sharp canines.

Even L, who was rarely scared of anything, shivered at the sight. With Light being a pureblood, his canines could extend upon a certain action. Perhaps when the adolescent yawns his canines use a threat display by increasing in length, warning others that even though he was tired, Light was not a vampire to mess with.

"Let's go." L encouraged his young intended up to his feet.

Light simply followed.

* * *

Once Light had been tucked in, L arrived to his investigation room and promptly sat down in one of the chairs. Instead of convincing the computer screen off its sleep mode, L used his feet to twirl himself around in circles. The chair squeaked in protest of the action.

"You're doing that in purpose." Mikami said, his fingers not missing a beat on the keyboard.

"Light didn't threaten you." L boldly said.

"What makes you say that?" the lawyer paused in his typing, raising an eyebrow at the odd vampire before him.

"I'm saying that Light had a puzzled expression when I mentioned you threatened him about your family secret." L stopped twirling the squeaking chair to return Mikami's stare.

"And this is supposed to prove your theory?" Mikami crossed his arms.

"You feel guilty for his loss. So you're making it up by being three at once. You're being his older brother, his guardian, and his servant." L's blank stare in his dark eyes brightened up for a glare.

"You assume that I—"

"You are lying about that factor. Earlier you played the role as his brother when you first showed up here. Then after you talked privately with him, you came back as the servant. And now you're playing the role as the guardian. A guardian meant to protect him and his little secret."

L was right. No matter what excuse Mikami would make up, L could see right through it. And so the lawyer leaned back in his chair, glancing at his computer screen in disgust.

"I hate being read like an open book."

"I apologize. I didn't realize that you two shared common personalities." L twirled the chair around in another circle.

"For your information, I made a pact with his family. So long as I wasn't actually in the family, then I would keep quiet when I talk privately with any of them. Even if Light didn't threaten me, I know that he would rip me to pieces if I did tell you about his family secret." Mikami hissed lowly, bold enough to bare his fangs at the detective.

"And since you were never married into their family, the pact you made with them lives on through Light." L spoke what Mikami left unsaid.

"Yes. But don't pity me. I would die willingly if someone was trying to force me to tell them." Mikami hissed, glancing back at the panda eyed detective.

"I see." L nibbled his thumb. "I see why he looks to you for comfort."

"If only he would stop pushing me away. Then maybe I would be much happier than I am now." Mikami shrugged.

* * *

Death: Yes, I am such a tease. A small bit of yaoi, may seem a little rushed, but who cares. I'm tired, and I need my sleep.

1) The quotes that were once Light's family crest(s), they have a specific meaning. But Mikami has already deciphered them, so they're just there in the chap. But keep them in mind, they're important enough for later chaps. Also...I don't own the quotes. I believe one of them was from Hitler, and the other from Bill Cosby. So don't sue me for taking their quotes.

2) Unincursive Hexagram - Its a random symbol in geometry...sort of. It involves a lot of geometry, which is the worst subject for me so don't ask how to create it. But you can still look it up if you don't know what it looks like. What it symbolizes for in this story, is indeed, shisou. I'm not gonna say anything more than that.

3) Mikami - Uh, well, I wanted to keep the servant personality of him a little. Only he doesn't see Light as God. You'll see that Mikami is a little more mature in this story than in the manga/anime.

Please help this authoress come back from author's block and a whole load of crap called life by clicking the lovely Review buttton.


	6. The Taboo

Death: Sorry for the inconvenience, my computer is experiencing memory problems and now I can't access Microsot Word. So I had to upload the chap on the document manager to finish things up. Sorry if there's grammar or spelling problems, now that I don't have Microsoft Word...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 6** The Taboo

* * *

The next morning L stared intently at the computer screen before him. He wasn't supposed to be so close to the screen, but with his back hunched over, and pulling said computer closer, it was nearly impossible. But the brightness didn't seem to affect his eyes, but that wasn't what he was worried about.

He had been reading the Diederich case file over and over. L knew that Light was the last survivor of his family, and that a playmate had taken Light's place when they attacked. What L didn't like was why the attackers didn't make any move towards Mikami or Light. This made L suspicious.

"What really happened that day?" L glanced at the lawyer.

"What do you mean?" Mikami raised an eyebrow.

"Why did they let you go, with Light, when the two of you were potential witnesses that could turn against them?"

Mikami leaned back in his chair. "I have the power to take away people's senses. I tried to make them not see us, but Sayu escaped and ran to her father. With so much movement around, I couldn't stop them from seeing her."

"If I could have, I would have held onto both boys that were still by me, but they began screaming. So I let go of their playmate, and held onto Light. I covered his mouth as I pulled him back." The lawyer paused.

"That was when it happened, right?" L asked, referring to Sayu's death.

"Yes. Light struggled even more then, but I couldn't let him go."

"But he still needed to calm down." L nibbled his thumb.

"All I could say to him was that his family wouldn't want him to try. I told him not now, not when he was weaker than them." Mikami whispered.

There was a long silence between them.

"You started the vengeance in him." L bluntly stated after he processed the information.

"I didn't mean to, but afterwards he set his mind to it. But it was all I could do to stop him from struggling. I know what he was capable of at the time, and he could have easily escaped." The lawyer sighed apprehensively.

"If you hadn't, then I would have never met him." L pointed out. After a moment he asked, "Was he always so good at painting?"

Mikami laughed. "He loved to paint, even at a young age. He nearly cost me a fortune one time buying canvases, paints and all that other stuff he wanted."

He had to admit, these two had quite a strange friendship. And L was jealous of Mikami. He was jealous for the lawyer who knew everything about Light, and he was the main man who Light would reach for when he needed help. Well, at least part of the time. The rest, Light tries not to get too attached

'_He's scared of loosing Mikami. That's why he pushes him away so much.'_ L suddenly thought.

"I understand now…" L said aloud.

"Understand what?" Mikami raised an eyebrow.

"I understand why Light pushes you away so much. He's afraid of loosing you because you're the only connection he has to his family. He thinks that if he gets too attached to someone, something bad will happen. Like Sayu or his father." L elaborated.

Mikami considered this. It all made sense now. The few times Mikami had enrolled Light into school, the little vampire wouldn't become friends with any of the other vampire kids that were there. Even when a few tried, Light still wouldn't give in. At the time Mikami thought that Light was just being hard on himself for what had happened. Part of it was true.

"I never thought of it that way. I always thought he was just being hard on himself." The lawyer hummed.

"In a way, he is. But it's much deeper than that." L turned his attention back at the screen.

"When do you think Watari is going to return from retrieving those paintings? He's been gone almost two hours. It shouldn't be taking this long." Mikami crossed his arms.

L wasn't sure. He didn't want to call up the Elder to hurry it up. Maybe he was stuck in traffic. But there was something in the detective's gut that something was a little off. L didn't know what it was about. The gut feeling had been around since Watari had left earlier that morning. Although Watari was a vampire, he was one of the few who could tolerate the sun. But the Elder couldn't remain in the sunlight during noon, when the rays were the strongest.

The two were startled when L's phone rang. The detective held it up and answered.

"Yes, Watari?"

"I have some bad news."

"Concerning Light's paintings?" L furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm afraid someone set his apartment on fire."

L stood up. "When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday, from what his neighbor has told me. She says she heard someone tripping in his apartment, and some minutes later the fire alarm went off." Watari explained.

"Are any of his paintings unharmed?"

"I'm rummaging through his apartment. The ones lying around near the front door are all burned up. If he was finished with them, then they'll be towards the back of the apartment where there were few damages."

"All right. I'll ask him if there's anything else he needs from his apartment." L said and hung up.

"What happened?" Mikami stood up from his seat.

"Someone set his apartment on fire." L simply said.

"_What! _Then this means someone has been keeping an eye on him!" Mikami frantically screamed.

"That's the only explanation. Also, his neighbor thought she heard someone tripping before the fire started. So if someone was keeping an eye on him, they'd have to be a vampire. And they have some sort of motivation to watch him." L nibbled his thumb. "What worries me is that he never caught on. He's only kept a good eye out for my men trying to pin him down."

"As well as others that got too close to him for comfort. Don't think I've ignored the amount of vampires and werewolves turned up dead. I've seen him blow up mice." Mikami visibly shivered at the memory, it still haunted him of how easily Light could destroy things.

"This could only mean that this person knows him. A vampire who knows him well enough to keep a safe distance." L frowned. "Do you think that someone knows he's a Diederich?"

"Oh god, let's not think that right now." The lawyer groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's still a possibility. How about this, you look through any information that could be a potential enemy to his family. I'm not talking about the past few years, more like a family that has been close to the Diederich enough to know what Light looks like and may recognize him." L suggested as he headed for his bedroom.

"I'll do that. Good luck telling him what happened." Mikami nodded.

L knew he was going to need it.

When L tip toed inside his room, he found that Light was already awake. The adolescent was just laying there on the bed staring at the ceiling. His panda bear was wrapped by one of his arms, while the other simply laid straight out to the other side of the bed.

"I see that you're awake, but why didn't you come out to the computer room?" L asked, breaking the silence.

Light snapped out of his daze and raised his head to peer at his intended.

"I don't know. I'm too used to Watari coming in with a tray of food."

"He's at your burned down apartment trying to find your paintings." L sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Wait what the hell do you mean by burned down apartment!" Light quickly sat up, his eyes blazing with angered confusion.

"Someone intentionally set your apartment on fire. The front part had the most damage, but your bedroom held the least damage." L elaborated.

"…Damn. What about the guest room? That's where I hid those paintings." Light bit his lip.

"Watari is searching. Also, do you have anything that you want to save from your bedroom?"

Light considered the option. He just wasn't sure if it'll be worth it. Then again it was the only momento of his father. Light bit his lip as he weighed his options.

"Light-kun?" L tilted his head, scooting closer to his younger intended.

"It's just...I'm not sure if it'll be worth saving. Or if it's still there or not." Light stared at the floor.

"What is it?"

"My family's ring..." The adolescent bit his lower lip.

L stared for a moment.

"The Diederich ring?"

Light didn't answer as he almost chewed his lip in his anxiety.

"Then it's not the Diederich ring." L concluded.

The adolescent still didn't respond, he didn't know how his intended would respond to such information. L might take the ring to figure out Light's real bloodline. Unless Light could bribe L from seeing the ring, but then what of Watari? Light didn't know what he could do for the Elder to remain quiet of the family ring that had been hidden secretly over the centuries.

Light opened his mouth to speak when a cell phone rang. Startled, the adolescet almost lept back on the bed, but relaxed as L held it up between his index finger and his thumb, flipping it open oddly and answered in his monotone voice.

"Yes, Watari?"

"I couldn't find the paintings, they were either burned or taken by whoever burned the apartment. But...I've found something else by accident." By the sound of his voice, the Elder was unsure.

L stared at his young intended. Light felt unnerved by the intense gaze on him, and he bit his lower lip again. The adolescent lowered his gaze.

"Is it a ring by any chance?"

Light's eyes widened as he quickly raised his head and their eyes locked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Watari asked, surprised.

"Light told me about a family ring...but its not the Diederich ring."

"Well then, does he want it or not?" The Elder cleared his throat, clearly unsure about the object he was now holding.

"I'll ask." L lowered the device just enough for his conversation with Light will be muffled. "Do you want it or not?"

"Does Watari have it now?" Light avoided the question with another.

L was starting to feel irritated. "Yes, he has it right now. He found it by accident, which meant you hid it extremely well."

"I had to, I didn't care much for my paintings." Light shrugged. "My father gave it to me to examine it..."

And then the attack on the family happened, L concluded. And it was probably the last conversation the adolescent had with his father, so naturally he grew attached to the ring. Because of it Light had to go through all the trouble of hiding it and making sure it wasn't found. It would have saved a lot of trouble if Light had destroyed it at the beginning.

"So do you want it or not, Light-kun?"

"Just promise me you won't try and steal it, or even look at it. In fact it'd be better if Watari put it somewhere safe from you." Light hissed lowly.

L didn't respond to the adolescent. His eyes remained staring at the caramel irises that were slowly turning red with anger. L raised the phone up to his ear.

"Watari, he wishes to keep it. But he wants you to put it somewhere safe from me."

"...Ah, then I shall keep it safe until he completely trusts you?"

"Yes."

"Just needed a comfirmation as to why I'm guarding this. I'll be back within the hour."

L hung up.

It didn't seem fair. Watari knew of Light's real bloodline, for he seemed afraid to tell L about the ring. And now everyone but L, Light's intended, didn't know about the adolescent's bloodline. It wasn't fair, but it all came down to trust. And Light had worse trust issues than L, even though it didn't seem possible.

"Light-kun," the adolescent tensed at his name. "I would like to have an investigation team of the Diederich case. I was wondering if you and Mikami would approve of this."

Surprised of this, Light relaxed his muscles and tilted his head. "You're asking us for permission?"

"It would help this investigation run smoother, and it'll help us take care of the mountains of paperwork." L shrugged.

The adolescent thought for a moment. What L had said were the upside of an investigation team. The downside, would be that information would be leaked to the wrong people. Not all vampires were trustful, and lately Light found a majority of the vampire population were lying, cheating bastards who cared for nothing but wealth and saving their own asses.

"I'm curious, would the investigation team be made up of vampires?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"No, it would only be us. The rest of the team would be werewolves."

Ah, the real objective. L didn't know how Light or Mikami would react to a team of werewolves helping the investigation. Personally, Light was uncomfortable with werewolves. Whenever he met one he kept a good distance away and made sure that his actions weren't taunting the creature. But the upside of this, was that the werewolves wouldn't even think of leaking information to the Vampire Society.

"I can tell you that it'll be awkward at first, but I agree." Light nodded.

"Now we need to consult to Mikami about it." L stood up, making his way to the door.

"Wait..." Light bit his lip as his intended turned around. "Uh...thank you...about the ring."

L nodded with a blank expression. "You're not ready to tell me, so it's for the best that Watari keeps it from me."

With that L opened the door and walked out of the room, Light at his heels. The pair headed for the computer room, where Mikami was working. Light wondered why the place seemed darker, not that his eyes wouldn't see in the dark. Then he realized that the windows had their drapes closed. Every window was covered tightly so that not even a hint of the sun could penetrate the squared opening.

After so many years of walking around in the sun, Light almost forgot about the vampire's sensitivity to the sunlight. Sure, there were some days the adolescent's eyes were more sensitive to the sun than other days. But the rest of the vampire race were very sensitive, therefore they often took on night shifts if they worked with the humans. It was a fitting job for someone who wouldn't sleep in their part of the day.

But Light had an odd immunity to the sun. He didn't know why, but that didn't mean he boasted about it. Really it was the only way he ran away from Mikami, who didn't know of his immunity. But he was sure that the lawyer knew of his strange trait now. Yet Mikami hasn't spoken a word of it, probably to insure Light's safety. Or that was what the adolescent guessed.

"Mikami-san, I was thinking of having others join us in the investigation. They are people that have worked under me numerous times when I'm working on a case in Japan, and they're my most trusted men. And Light-kun had already agreed to the additions." L said, breaking the adolescent out of his train of thought.

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"What makes you think there's a catch?" L sat down, twirling his chair around in circles.

The same chair that squeaked.

"For one, you're telling me this when there's no one else here. Two, you just told me that Light agrees to the added team members." Mikami's eyebrow twitched.

"They're werewolves." L said bluntly.

This time the lawyer's glare was directed at Light, who nearly cringed under the pressure.

"Think of it this way," Light almost stammered. "they won't leak information to the Vampire Society."

"True..." Mikami still held his glare at the adolescent. "I'm just curious as to why L consulted you of the werewolves first and not to me."

"He didn't try anything if that's what you're saying." Light hissed.

"Is that why he's angry?" L spoke up. "I wouldn't bribe Light-kun about something this serious. I dare not sink so low."

"Is he telling the truth?" Mikami directed the question at Light.

"Yes, he's telling the truth." The adolescent nodded.

Mikami thought for a long moment, leaning back in his chair. His red gaze was still fixated on Light. He knew that the adolescent was an intelligent liar, and he had yet to figure out how Light interacted with his intended. In fact Mikami knew nothing of their activities, if they ever did anything, but he was suspicious whenever they came back from being alone for a long while. Then again they were only alone and away from the computers once, going to bed didn't count.

"Fine. I agree." Mikami turned to his screen before him.

"Ah, good. I'll contact them and they'll be here within the hour." L said after he stopped twirling his chair.

"That soon!" both Mikami and Light wailed at the same time.

L inwardly smiled at their reaction. They could be amusing sometimes.

"Well the sooner the better we could finish this case." L twirled the chair around twice more. "And since Light's apartment was lit a flame, we'll need the rest of the team now."

Mikami glared. "And you say they have to be here today? When we were just informed of your idea of adding more people to this investigation?"

"You didn't ask when they'll be arriving." L hissed back.

The two continued to argue over the werewolf issue. Light sat down in his own chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling he'll need some asprin soon. Then the phone in the room rang, but the other two didn't seem to notice. They were too caught up in their arguement. So Light casually got up and answered the phone with a dark, menacing-like tone to his voice.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Yagami-kun. I've just arrived back, and I've hidden the ring." Watari's voice snapped the adolescent out of his brief moment of irritation.

"Oh, thank you." Light immediately changed his tone, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"By the way, Yagami-kun..."

The adolescent tensed, he knew this was coming.

"If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I'll listen. I'm a very good listener, and you don't have to carry the whole burdon." the Elder explained, his tone very much reminded Light of his father when he wanted to help his son.

Light relaxed, feeling relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Why are you so afraid of werewolves?" L tilted his head in his owl-like manner.

"Because it's natural for us to be afraid of those flea bitten creatures!"

The adolescent groaned. "Hey, Watari?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring down some asprin and a pair of ear plugs?"

"Sure thing."

Light hung up, anticipating the lovely pain killer and blocking out their growing argument.

* * *

Within the next hour or so the argument subsided. Light didn't notice, for he still had the earplugs in and he was reading over the documents of his family's murder drinking strong cofffee. Ah, just how he liked it. Forget spending money on expensive coffee in little shops, Light was going to have coffee made from the best Elder in the world.

"Hey, Light?" Mikami turned to the unusually quiet adolescent.

Light didn't hear him. Instead he took another sip of his heavenly coffee. The lawyer's nose scrunched up in slight disgust. Surely he too liked coffee, it was the one way to keep him more alert when he was at work in a courtroom (besides blood, but he can't just take blood in the middle of a room full of vampires. And his eyes would change to a deep crimson, so he couldn't drink in a human environment either, so coffee was the safer option), but he hated seeing his little brother drinking such stuff.

Really, coffee was filled with too much caffine. Therefore it's easily addictive, and unless someone had distaste for such stuff then they wouldn't go for it. And right now Mikami wished Light was one of those people who held a distaste for the mix of caffine, coffee beans and whatever flavor his drink happened to be.

Mikami inhaled sharply. Caramel. Light's chosen flavor was caramel.

How fitting.

"Light." The lawyer's voice was stern.

"He's wearing earplugs, so he can't hear you." L said, not even turning around to confirm his theory.

Mikami sighed, leaning back in his chair. Without even moving, he used his ability and took away the adolescent's sight. Even though Light could still see with his own ability, he would still react. And react he did. Light stood up and glared at his brother in law. The adolescent took out his earplugs

"What the hell!" Light exclaimed, clearly unhappy.

"The question is what the hell are you drinking?" Mikami glared.

"Coffee?" the adolescent raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather you not drink such stuff."

"Says the man that drinks coffee every morning by four a.m., then drinks again by eight, and then at lunch." Light snickered.

"Being a lawyer is a very stressful job."

"Says the man that got me into coffee in the first place." Light sat back down, twirling his chair around similiar to L.

Words failed Mikami. That truly was shocking, he made sure to hide the coffee! He knew that Light would be a ball of hyper if he had too much caffine. It was one of the many reasons why Light never liked the taste of sweets, too much sugar and it'll taste vile in his throat. Yet somehow the adolescent developed a taste for coffee.

L's cell phone rang, breaking the awkard silence. The detective held it up oddly to his ear and answered.

"Yes?"

"The team has arrived, would you like me to introduce them now?" Watari informed.

"Sure, now that Light-kun has his earplugs out, now is the best time." L teased, hanging up.

"L!" The adolescent wailed.

"Relax, they've arrived. Oh, and now that we're going to be an actual investigation team I will now be called Ryuzaki for safety purposes." L twirled his chair around.

The brother in laws nodded in agreement, not bothering to speak.

Within moments the door opened and Watari stepped in, with five other men close behind. Everyone but L and the Elder tensed as they took in the scents of each other. The youngest of the werewolves became nervous as he squirmed nervously. He stared at the ground as the tension in the room increased tenfold.

"Everyone, this is my mate, Light Yagami." L introduced the brunette, who gave a curt nod but didn't make any eye contact with the guests. "And his brother is Mikami Teru."

Mikami's eyebrow twitched when a few of the braver wolves snuck a glance at him.

"Light-kun, Yagami-san, this is Mogi-san, Aizawa-san, Ukita-san, Ide-san, and Matsuda-kun." L named each werewolf in that order as they cautiously walked closer.

"So you're Ryuzaki's mate." Mogi smiled politely, holding out his hand.

Light tentavily shook it, nodding. "Yup, we're still adjusting about it though."

"Ah, thats understandable. Aizawa was a nervous wreck the first few weeks." Mogi referred to the afro-man.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't expect to imprint on a woman everyone sought after." Aizawa defended.

"Well you did freeze up everytime she spoke to you." Matsuda joked.

The youngest wolf earned a light smack on his arm. Matsuda yelped and whined, rubbing his now sore arm. Ukita and Ide greeted Light as politely as possible, but didn't offer their hands for the friendly gesture. Light didn't feel offended, he felt nervous being around them just as well. But he felt that he could trust them, so he relaxed his muscles to show he was calm. They picked up his calmness, and decided that Light wasn't that bad.

Mikami however, they could just smell the coldness coming off him in waves. So they kept a good distance, granting the vampire enough time to calm down. When the lawyer stopped glaring at them, Matsuda shifted his weight from one side to the other. Light wasn't sure what the young wolf was worried about, but decided to keep a close eye on him anyway. Light didn't know why he was carefully watching the young wolf, it was just a bad feeling in his gut.

Then from the corner of his eye, he saw Matsuda make eye contact with Mikami. But something was terribly off. The two tensed, and stilled like statues. The feeling his gut increased, and Light wearily glanced at his intended. L caught on the uneasiness within the adolescent, but didn't catch on what was making him feel uncomfortable. He didn't catch on until he heard a low growl from Mikami, and Matsuda visibly flinched.

The fool had imprinted on a vampire. The worst taboo between both parties.

L instantly stood up, and stood in front of the werewolves with almost full height, his eyes flashed silver in warning. Mikami knew the intimidation, he was unwelcomed here. The lawyer carefully stood up, his eyes blazing a bright red in his own anger. Mikami casted a short glance at Light, who caught on what he wanted, and stood up as well.

The other werewolves were confused about the sudden change of the vampires in the room. They were even more confused when Matsuda cowered behind them like a frightened pup. The elder werewolves surrounded the youngest wolf in the group, keeping him out of Mikami's sight. This calmed him just a little, and he headed for the door with Light at his heels.

When they left, L turned to the group.

"Matsuda-kun, you are the unluckiest fool I have ever known. Not only you committed a taboo, but your mate is on the brink of insanity." L hissed.

The other men held mild shock in their expressions, but they were more worried now of what would happen. The vampire continued on.

"He's been Light's caretaker for a long time, only as a favor to his late intended who happened to be Light's little sister." Everyone stared at L in disbelief. "I may not know either of them very well, but I know that Mikami has put everything in his life aside just to keep Light safe. Now that he's been imprinted, he will be very moody and unpredictable. I would suggest that for now, we will work seperately until Mikami calms down."

"He...he won't kill me, r-right?" Matsuda managed to ask weakly.

"Hm...with his moods, it could be a possibility. But he's loyal, so I doubt he'll even attempt to try." L pondered out loud.

* * *

Death: Cliffe! Well... I still feel bad for keeping you guys waiting so long. So I made this chap longer, and I hope you liked!

Strange twist, ne? Poor Matsuda...I'm tempted to call him "Fool of a Took". He so reminds me of Pippin in LOTR, but with friends around then he tends to be more of a klutz than a fool. x3

So! What will happen? Will Matsuda live, or will Mikami loose it? Will L and Light get over some trust barriers? So many questions!

Click the magic button below and I shall update ASAP!


	7. Conspiracy Theory

Death: This is the chap where things start to get really interesting. As a plus, you get to see the ring that presented itself as a problem in the last chap.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 7** Conspiracy Theory

* * *

Watari was concerned over the growing distance between Ryuzaki and his mate. It was understandable for Light to remain with Mikami, for the young lawyer needed all the comfort he could get. It was now three days after the werewolves were invited to the investigation. And Matsuda was now starting to feel giddy about the idea of having a mate, even if it was taboo.

Mikami however, well, it was tough to tell. He would be harsh at times, but never towards Light. Other times Mikami wouldn't acknowledge anyone, and allowed Light to do the talking. For now the two were in a separate room, with a few computers and surrounded by cameras and microphones. But L's computer room was being watched from the other two as well, and they communicate just by talking to the air as if they were actually in the same room.

And now, as Watari researched all he could about information of Light's burned down apartment, he thought back on the object he had carefully hidden. The Elder was uncomfortable about the idea of hiding the ring, for he knew what bloodline it resembled. And Watari's instincts about Light Yagami from the beginning came true, with some major evidence.

At first the Elder thought that the ring was fake. But after a few minutes of inspection, the object proved him wrong. Watari had a unique ability to read thoughts, pasts, and could even look through the past of an object. It may seem odd that he could see what objects experienced, but it was helpful in many cases. And this was no exception.

Watari saw flashes of memories, all happening at once. The ring showed him memories of centuries past, long before Watari was even born. The memories went all the way back to its creation, the very beginning of the old legends. Watari shivered as he remembered the vivid images the ring presented him.

_Flashback_

_A lone vampire was sitting in a chair, one leg over the other as he inspected the newly created ring. He smiled wickedly at the beautiful red stone that shone brightly. The silver ring with a dragon design, the tail starting from circling the stone, and the body curled around the band until the tip of the nose met the stone on the other side. The vampire knew that he chose wisely for the design._

_A dragon meant strength, and the red stone intensified the meaning. It wasn't a ruby, no ruby stone could shine such a deep crimson color. With pride, the vampire slipped it on, his smile broadened. The smile was a wicked smile, the kind a non-sane vampire would wear. It was here when the ring had a better view of its first owner. _

_He had dark red eyes, with a golden hue surrounding the outer red, intensifying his amused gaze. The man had slight tan skin, instead of the sickly pale vampires usually had. His light brown hair framed a handsome face, feathering along his high cheekbones. The strands on the back of the head were long, but weren't the same length as they barely reached his broad shoulders. _

_"Pappi!" a young voice called out._

_The vampire looked up and smiled fondly. A small boy, a spinning image of his father, grinned innocently as he hugged a slender leg. The vampire stood up, taking his son in his arms, still smiling fondly. They both laughed heartily, the young boy more so than his father. _

_"How's the ring, love?" A woman, with long black hair and a lovely figure with wide hips suggested she was the boy's mother._

_"It's even better than I anticipated." He smirked, holding the boy close._

_The woman smiled, leaning close to lightly kiss his cheek. "Have you thought of a name for ourselves?"_

_"I'm afraid that stupid monk of a vampire chosen a name for us." He scowled._

_"Shisou?" she blanched._

_"Afraid so." He turned to their son, his fond smile returned as the boy stared up at him innocently. "But, maybe it's for the best. We can show them that we are not cursed."_

_"Hm. That monk may not be so bad after all." She leaned on his shoulder._

_"It's too bad he'll have to die." _

_"Not until I'm done punishing him for kidnapping our son." She hissed._

_"Of course." He chuckled, lightly kissing her temple to calm his mate._

_"Pappi, can I go outside?" the boy asked._

_He glanced at his mate, who smiled._

_Both parents kissed either side of their son's cheeks, who giggled at the equal attention._

_End Flashback_

At first Watari was confused at how loving the family had been. Especially when the first owner happened to be the vampire that challenged the vamperic government, specifically the Elite Justice. In the legends it was said that this vampire created a clan, later called the Shisou Clan, for the name a powerful vampire nicknamed the leader.

It was said that the vampire that defended the Elite Justice was a powerful monk, making him the only pure vampire. The first pure vampire in records, and the last. Many tried to follow his footsteps to power, but each and every vampire who tried failed. They died before they could even reach half the power of the legendary monk. Vampires were never meant to be pure, yet this monk managed to pull it off. No one knew how, or why, but there were many theories.

One of them was that he wanted to protect the planet, and everything on it. That included the ugly humans, who were just cavemen at the time. Many times the beliefs of Buddhism were modeled after this monk's prophecy and belief of rebirth. According to the old texts, the monk had many powerful spells and curses. It was said that he casted a rebirth spell on himself, and the leader of the Shisou Clan, for their powers were equal. Neither could kill off the other, no matter how many tricks they had up their sleeves.

And it was said that the monk put a curse on the Shisou family, the family forever cursed until they repent for their sins. No one knew how they were to repent, for the monk never spoke of the answer. After the monk had casted his spells, the Shisou Clan diminished into dust, the leader helpless as he wailed in anguish.

Not being able to accept defeat, the vampire made one last attack. It was said he bit the monk's neck, releasing his poison into the monk's bloodstream, and marking him as a mate. The same moment he bit the monk, the pure vampire's claw penetrated the other's chest, ripping out his heart. The Shisou Vampire didn't die instantly, but he died within minutes in the monk's arms.

The monk asked why the leader marked him. He didn't demand, he didn't even sound scared. The monk's voice was calm about the whole situation. And the leader chuckled, smirking. Even though he was dying, he was laughing. He said it was his way to mess with the monk's mind, to remind him that he wasn't all that meets the eye. The monk didn't respond, instead he watched silently as the other male breathed his last breath.

In the legends, the monk died a mysterious death twenty-three days later.

The ring was the witness, and Watari found another interesting factor. The vampire took the ring off, and gave it to the monk, requesting him to hand it over to his wife. For some reason the monk agreed, and did so some time after his mate died. But instead of giving it to the woman, he left it for the child who was mourning over his father's death. The monk gave it to the boy, saying that death was just another door to another life. The boy kept the monk's words to heart, and made sure to hide the ring from his mother.

Watari was curious as to why the monk gave the ring to the child. And that the child didn't seem scared when the monk showed up, even when it was suggested that the monk kidnapped him. But why would a powerful monk, the purest vampire, kidnap an innocent child? The tactic was over used, and usually the lowly vampires that were desperate for power used such an action. Yet the monk and the child got along well, at least well enough to talk in riddles.

The Elder shook his head, he shouldn't ponder over such things when he would never find the answer.

But to think that Light was the last descendant of the Shisou Vampire. Watari held no hatred towards the boy, for Light hadn't shown any violent behavior. Sure, the adolescent had some anger issues, but that was to be expected when he's young, and just starting the transformation from a boy to a man. Watari smiled fondly as he remembered L's frustrated attitude toward his weirder than normal activities.

What worried Watari was that Light may be the reincarnation of the Shisou Vampire. But Light had yet to show any signs of being his ancestor. Or maybe the monk's rebirth spell was casted on the child? Either were possible, for the child was the spinning image of his father. And Light had the characteristics of both, as far as Watari was concerned.

Light did have some anger problems, but most of the time he was polite. And if he had any hint of being his ancestor then he would have done something by now. The boy had only been here for about a month or so. Through the ring, Watari knew that the Shisou Vampire took serious actions, and never hesitated to use them. Sure, he planned them out, but once he examined no flaw within them he executed the seemingly flawless plan.

"Watari?" L spoke up through the microphone.

"Yest Master Ryuzaki?"

"Can you send in a strawberry cheesecake?"

The Elder inwardly smiled at how childish L was.

"Sure, thing Master Ryuzaki."

* * *

Light was dozing off as he sat halfway reading through the Diederich documents for the thousandth time. He had read it over so many times, he had memorized every word in the documents. And there were a lot. Least to say, the adolescent was quite bored. Bored enough to close his eyes and take a small nap. It's not like the team would discover something soon anyway.

_He felt safe when the sweet scent of the other entered his nostrils. Light had never felt so safe and calm as of now. He slowly opened his eyes to see a sharp chin, and pale alabaster skin that begged to be kissed, licked, nibbled and marked. He hummed softly when soft lips met his, and the owner of those lips moved closer to his side on the bed._

_When did he get in bed?_

_Light didn't care as those delicious lips moved against his. And for a brief moment he thought he knew these lips. They were slightly different than L's, yet similiar somehow. _

_A gentle hand slowly made its way up his stomach and chest, pausing to circle around a nipple. The gentle ministrations made Light shiver, moaning softly into those lips._

_Then fangs nibbled his lip, politely asking for entrance. _

_Light opened his mouth, and moaned when their tongues eagerly met. Another hand raised up to fond his hair, earning a soft hum._

_His eyes opened halfway, for only a peek. Silver eyes locked onto his, they seemed almost familiar. _

_The hand that was teasing his chest trailed lower. Light closed his eyes, suddenly feeling eager._

_Those heavenly lips left his, only to trail down his neck. He turned his head to grant the other more access, hoping for those fangs to finally mark him._

_He was disappointed when those fangs grazed against his skin. Light couldn't help but whimper weakly for those fangs to sink into him._

_Light wondered why he desperately wanted the other to mark him, he was L's mate right?_

_The hand that had been trailing down his body ended on his round stomach, caressing it. _

_Wait._

_Round stomach?_

_Raising his head slightly and opening his eyes partway, to see that he did indeed, have a round stomach._

_But it wasn't that he was fat, no, it had the kind of roundness females had when they were with child. Light was confused, but the soft caressing stopped him questioning it further._

_Light could feel the small life within him grow excited from it's sire's touch._

_Closing his eyes and relaxing his body, Light squirmed. He whined as those fangs continued to tease his neck._

_The child's sire smiled with a small laugh._

_Light whined again, louder this time._

_The other chuckled, removing his mouth from his reddened skin._

_Light tried to open his eyes to have a better look at this man. But the hand caressing his stomach distracted him, and his eyes closed once again. He could feel the child growing excited again._

_The other man leaned closer to his ear to whisper-_

"Light!"

Said adolescent screamed as one of the werewolves woke him up. His body jerked and fell off the chair onto the cold, hard floor. In an instant Mikami was kneeling beside him, checking for any injuries or a concussion. The lawyer cradled Light's head into his lap, snapping his fingers near the adolescent's face to snap him out of his daze.

Seeing that it wasn't working, Mikami began snapping his fingers by the adolescent's ear. Light instantly blinked his eyes and raised his head.

"What?"

"You were dreaming." Mikami informed.

"No I mean who called?" Light elaborated, sitting up.

"I did." Aizawa spoke up. "Sorry for scaring you, but you weren't waking up."

"Nah, its fine. It was just a dream anyway." The adolescent shrugged as Mikami helped him up on his feet.

"What's new?" Light turned to the screens.

"We may have come up with a theory about the two cases." L explained, probing a strawberry. "We just need your confirmation about it."

"And the theory is?" The adolescent raised an eyebrow.

"They're both the same. The group that took down our family also set your apartment on fire." Mikami sat down, crossing his arms.

Light noticed that the lawyer's eyes were crimson red. He knew that Mikami wasn't lying, he was angry about something.

"And you have evidence of this?"

"They left their calling cards. A symbol engraved into the inside of coats. In the first scene they engraved inside your father's coat. While in the second scene we've found the same symbol engraved in one of your jackets." Mogi elaborated.

"You would have a better view of them if _both_ of you would come here." L commented, swallowing a bite of his dessert.

Light turned to Mikami, who kept his gaze elsewhere. The lawyer's eyes were still blazing red. Now he knew why Mikami was angry. Light bit his lip, crossing his arms.

"You cornered me into a very bad predicament Ryuzaki. Either decision I make I'm going to get scratched." Light hissed.

"I'm not putting anything against you, in fact I'm trying to give Mikami a little push." L simply stated, poking his strawberry.

"And I still say _no._" Mikami bared his fangs.

"But how would we get to know each other if we're supposed to be mates?" Matsuda stammered a little.

"You're not my mate. My mate died ages ago." The lawyer growled.

The young wolf slouched his shoulders in defeat, a definate pout on his face. The adolescent growled at his _brother_.

"What if little Sayu sent him to you as a gift? Don't you remember the times when you were sad, all she tried to do was make you smile? From what I've noticed they're both similar. Even though Matsuda may be a fool but hey, he's beneficial to your happy life just as Sayu _would_ have been." Light hissed.

Mikami nearly flinched at the harsh words hissed at him. He didn't expect Light to be defending the wolf.

Everyone directed their stares at Mikami, waiting for his response. Matsuda straightened up with hope to meet his mate face to face. Or at least hold a conversation to know each other better. The young wolf watched as his mate leaned back in his chair, debating. Matsuda couldn't help but feel hopeful, as he always did when L tried to convince two vampires to join them.

"Fine."

The wolves were surprised at the sudden change in Mikami, but they guessed Light had struck a chord. Matsuda nearly grinned like the fool he was, but he didn't care. He was finally going to be in the same room as his mate! Mogi, feeling a little uneasy about the situation, put his hand over the young wolf's shoulder in hopes to calm him down. Matsuda stopped bouncing around, but he was still trembling with excitement.

As Mikami stood up, Light decided to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"So the symbol found at both crime scenes, were they that star of Satan with a longer tip towards the bottom?"

"Correct. We just need to confirm that this is your jacket." L said in his blank tone, still poking his strawberry.

Light considered this as he followed Mikami out of the room.

Just when the two vampires left, Ide noticed something.

"Ryuzaki, how is it that you're able to survive in the sun?"

L turned, realizing that the curtains were drawn, and indeed, he was in sunlight. His eyes were no longer the dark, charcoal the detectives were used to. Now they were sparkling a bright silver, as if they were the reason why he could remain in the sun. L glared at Matsuda, who was the one held responsible for closing the curtains. The young wolf pouted.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-san!"

"Be lucky I didn't _die_, Matsuda-kun." L hissed.

"How come you can't?" Aizawa peered at the hunched over vampire, still amazed of the whole situation.

"I was born a hybrid. When Watari changed me, I still had my resistance to the sun. I have no idea why, but my theory is that it's because of Watari. He too is resistant to the sun, but he can't stay out when it's noon or late afternoon." L elaborated calmly, as if he was talking about the different flavors of cheesecakes.

A moment later the two vampire brothers entered the room, but before they got very far from the door Mogi shouted for them to stop. Both vampires tensed, confused as to why they had to stop. Mikami glanced around the room, realizing that the curtains were drawn. And Light was in the sun's bright gaze. Everyone stared at Light, who wasn't reacting like a normal vampire would. In fact, his eyes were now shining a bright gold, as if the golden hues had taken over the natural caramel color.

"Light-kun," L spoke first, his voice darkend with a hint of anger. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"What?" Light blinked, still confused.

"Light, you're in the sun." Mikami pointed out, still keeping himself in the shadows.

The adolescent glanced at himself, then at the windows. His sudden urge was to run. Light instantly bolted for the door, only to be stopped by Mikami who held an arm around his stomach.

"Don't run if they don't attack." Mikami hissed. "Or else they _will _attack."

Light bit his lip, and stopped struggling. He turned around but didn't dare make eye contact.

"You weren't totally truthful, so explain how you're able to survive the sun." L's voice still held the hint of anger.

"..."

"Light."

The adolescent glanced up at Mikami, his eyes begging for a way to escape. Mikami shook his head, he didn't know how to be of much help right now. Light whined.

"It has something to do with your bloodline correct?" L guessed, noticing that a lot of things had something to do with Light's bloodline.

Light bit his lip.

"What bloodline has resistance to the sun?" Ukita thought out loud.

"The old legends..." L trailed off, thumb trailing over his lip as he thought over all the information he managed to get out of Light and Mikami.

"What about the old legends? They're just myths right?" Aizawa shrugged it off.

"No, they're not just myths. One of the legends helped me solve a case. The one where the criminal could see life spans. So they have to be real." L held his stare at Light, who was starting to tremble under the silver gaze.

Light blinked. Silver? They were just like his dream! The silver eyes, the pale skin, hell even L's lower face was exactly like the one in his dream! But, it seemed so real, Light was sure that the child within his stomach was real as if it actually happened. Confused, the adolescent was about to voice his thoughts when L spoke up again.

"Light-kun, let's continue this conversation for later. Matsuda, would you be so kind as to close the curtains? I believe Mikami is sensitive to the sun."

Matsuda did as he was told, it was a good deed for Mikami anyway. Once he closed the curtains, the two vampires cautiously stepped closer to L, keeping a wary eye on the werewolves. Once they settled down, L went down to business. He had an idea what bloodline Light came from, but just to be on the safe said it would be better to talk later than in front of the werewolves. And Mikami for that matter, the lawyer was over protective of Light at times.

"So, for the symbol. Do you recognize it as anything else than what the humans imagine as Satan's star?" L spoke, thumb tracing his lip curiously.

"Wait, Ryuzaki shouldn't we-"

"I said I'll be talking to him about it later. Right now our top priority is this case." L glared at Aizawa. The afro werewolf kept quiet.

Light scanned the screens before him, they didn't seem familiar. He shook his head.

"All right, now what about the jacket?" Mogi pointed out the object.

Light instantly paled.

"That...I used to wear that on regular basis. Whenever I left the apartment for either work or just a walk." The adolescent said as he stared at his pale jacket with two stripes down the arms and sides.

"Then we're against the same people. What worries me, is that there was no indication as to how they set your apartment on fire." L stated, going back to poking his strawberry.

"We found that there was no oil, alcohol, or even the hint of a cigarette to start the fire." Ukita sighed, taking a sip of what Light guessed was coffee.

"They could have just lit my paintings. The paint is highly flammable, and so are the canvases." Light suggested.

"The fire didn't start at the paintings. They started in the living room, where, as Ryuzaki told us, you hid the paintings of the man who killed your father." Aizawa corrected.

"Then its a message. They know me, and they know I'm Soichiro's son." Light hissed.

"But how did they realize that the boy they killed wasn't you?" L spoke up, taking another bite of his cake.

"I've done nothing but paint and work at a vampire restaurant since I ran away." The adolescent informed.

"Have you made friends at that resturaunt?" Mogi asked, suddenly serious.

"Not even with the other employess." Light snorted.

"We all know you're a social butterfly. There had to be someone you talked to." Mikami leaned back in his chair, glancing up at the adolescent.

"I didn't even hint about the Diederich family to anyone if that's what you're accusing me of." Light gave the lawyer a side glare.

"Was there any regular customers? Or a strange customer that had a different reason than eating?" L questioned calmly, now that his cheesecake was finished he went back to poking the fruit.

Light thought for a moment. Now that L mentioned it, there was a strange customer that only accepted orders from him. The adolescent didn't think about it much at the time, for he thought that the man was merely interested in his looks. And for a while he was little curious of the man, but they only had casual conversations and it never went anywhere.

"Well..."

"What?"

"There was a strange customer. But I haven't seen him since I was 'kidnapped'." Light emphasized the last word with a hiss and an added glare at L.

"What was he like?" L hissed back.

"...A lot like Mikami now that I think about it. If Mikami took away the glasses, the over protectiveness, and if his hair was longer then they'd be twins." The adolescent shrugged.

"Fantastic." The lawyer hissed, his eyes blazing red again.

"Is there anything else? Like his name, where he works...?" Matsuda piped up, suddenly catching on the conversation.

"I believe his last name was Namikawa." Light tapped his foot. "He didn't say where he worked, but I suspect he's part of some company or some other high class job with the way he dressed."

L started typing up the name on the search engine. In an instant there were many links. On the big computer, the detectives studied the few pictures that were set along the side. Light pointed out one, and L clicked it. With the picture came the man's profile.

"Reiji Namikawa. He's the Vice President of Sales at Yotsuba Corporation." L read off the page.

"I can see why you compare him to Mikami, they have the same determination stare." Mogi commented.

"Was he always alone when he came to the resturaunt?" L stared at Light.

"He always came alone. And no, he didn't have a listening devices in our conversations. I would have picked it up, and he noticed that whenever he was on the phone I avoided him." The adolescent explained thoroughly.

"Hm. It says here he's part of the Group of Eight in Yotsuba Co., so we need to look up the other seven." L suggested.

"We'll tackle that, but first we need a break." Mogi announced.

"Right. Light-kun, let's go and get another cheesecake." L stood up without waiting for a response.

"But-"

L sent a look at his intended that meant 'come-with-me-or-else'. The adolescent sighed and followed the elder vampire silently. Mikami watched them go, feeling nervous about being left alone with the werewolves. The lawyer took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mikami opened his eyes to see that Matsuda had boldly sat next to him. A glance around he realized that the others had left for coffee.

"Um...hi?" Matsuda grinned weakly.

Mikami sighed in defeat. "...Want to join me with a cup of coffee?"

* * *

The moment L and Light entered their room the adolescent felt himself pinned against the wall. Light didn't struggle, he wasn't that surprised. He shivered as those eyes glared a bright silver. They reminded Light so much about the ones in his dream. He felt himself transfixed within that gaze, and with L's body pressed against his didn't help him much.

"Tell me, and I want the truth. Are you a Shisou?" L whispered, his voice calm.

"What are you going to do if I say yes?" Light whispered back.

"I won't kill you. I already told you, its against my nature to kill." L nuzzled the tan neck, with one hand running through the light brown hair.

Light sighed at the attention in his hair, closing his eyes. L started licking and nibbled the teen's neck, earning a soft moan. Light raised his hands up to push the detective away, but only found himself grabbing L's shirt tightly instead. L's fangs made themselves known, scraping and nibbling Light's neck. The adolescent whined.

"Get the marking over with." Light gasped out.

"Hm...A mating mark isn't one until after we have sex." L said bluntly.

Light flushed at the bluntness. "Y-You're not..."

"Now isn't the time. But for now, I would like a different bond. We take a sip of each other's blood, and we can never lie to each other again." L suggested, licking along his intended's jawline.

"Wh-What?" Light stammered, confused at L's choice of words.

"I'm saying we mark each other. We'll have a closer bond, and we would know when either of us were lying." L elaborated, granting the adolescent a moment to process the information.

Light bit his lip. "This would be my punishment about my little secret?"

"I wouldn't say little. Being a Shisou is a very serious secret, Light-kun." L chuckled.

"I didn't tell you-"

"Yes you did. You said 'What are you going to do if I say yes?', and basically, that's a yes."

Light almost pouted.

"And don't pout, it'll encrourage me to pounce you." L smiled.

"Fine. I won't pout." The adolescent sighed.

"So what say you about this bond?" L returned his attention back on the reddening neck.

"That better be well hidden. Mikami will kill you if he sees it." Light half teased. Really the lawyer would go through his thought out plans of killing L if there was a really good reason.

"No worries, it can be hidden by the collar of your shirt." Somehow it didn't comfort the adolescent so much. But he went along with it.

"Then remove your shirt. My only option is your shoulder." Light was only teasing, but L took it seriously and removed his plain shirt.

And Light swallowed. The detective may be thin, and pale as a sheet, but he was still captivating in his young intended's eyes. L sensed this, and smiled fondly as he cleverly unbuttoned the first few buttons of Light's own shirt. The adolescent let out a surprised yelp when fangs penetrated his shoulder, his back arching and pressing himself against the thin yet strong form.

L moaned softly at the sweet taste that entered his mouth. He eagerly swallowed, and wanted more. L was never one to be fond of blood, even when there were a few times when his body screamed for it. And that it took a lot of pestering from Watari just to mix some blood in L's favorite tea. But this, Light's blood was special, even if he was a Shisou. That may explain the sweet taste.

"L..." Light warned with a growl.

He pulled away, lapping the last of the blood with his tongue to heal the bite wound. Light chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You're such a gentleman, you know that? My body heals within seconds after injury." The adolescent smiled.

L smiled back. "Well too bad, I'm your intended. I just wanted to show you that you're being taken care of."

"I can already tell with the way you stared at me when I was talking about Namikawa. Don't give me that look, nothing happened. I had too much freedom, and he was too serious with his work. So it wouldn't have worked out anyway." Light shrugged.

"Not to mention you're mine now." L hissed.

"Hm...though now and then you might have to reinforce that logic." Light chuckled, switching their positions against the wall.

Before L could protest about his intended's last sentence, Light bit his pale shoulder. L sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes, both hands gripping the adolescent's hair in the most gentle way possible. He could just feel Light's smirk against his shoulder as he drank in the liquid of life. It was too sweet from L's choice of foods, but Light found that he didn't care too much. This kind of sweet didn't make him blanch or gag in his throat. Maybe it was because they were intended's that he could swallow the high sugared blood.

A few minutes later Light pulled away, licking the wound and healing it. L couldn't help but tease his intended.

"Now who's the gentleman?"

"Shut up, I grew up in a high class family. But you know about that already." Light smirked playfully.

"Why of course, the way you express yourself is the big give away." L smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The adolescent frowned.

"Nothing, I'm only teasing Light-kun. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Deep down, both knew it as their shared blood took into effect.

* * *

Death: Muwahaha. Getting closer to the people that took down the Diederich family. But how did they figure out that there was a slight flaw? How'd Namikawa and Yotsuba get into all of this?

So many questions! But, at least you got to see the ring, and a bonus! But I have a feeling you guys have more questions than answers now...oh wells! All of your questions will be answered all in due time. And I hope you guys don't mind, but this story will be a long one, probably close to thirty chaps depending on plot. I got it down, but right now I'm not sure how long it'll take.

Oh, when I was talking about the bonus, I should have said bonuses, ne? There's a dozen. Point out three and I shall give you cheesecake!

So there! I gave you inspiration to click the magic Review button! (Hint, there's some major foreshadowing in this chapter...)


	8. Yotsuba Eight

Death: Woohoo! Another update! I feel that this story is coming along pretty easy now that I've got the plot, and I know exactly where this is going. Also, since its been ages since I said this, but thank you everyone who reviewed! And for those who were patient from the beginning of this story since now and then it took a long while to update, but now I'm back in the game!

Dislcaimer: Does it look like I'm Obha-sama or Obata-sama? Didn't think so.

**Chapter 8** Yotsuba Eight

* * *

"So why do you try your best to stick around Light?" Matsuda inquired out of pure curiosity.

It may have been five minutes into their coffee break, but the young detective was determined to know more about his mate. And most of them had something to do between Mikami and Light. The lawyer didn't mind so much, he found that Matsuda was rather…cute. Even if he did ask annoying questions.

"I'm his sworn guardian and servant. When he is in danger I have to be there to protect him." Mikami answered calmly, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"You told me about that, but what I'm asking is if there's something more than that." Matsuda said, being more specific this time.

"How so?"

The young wolf sighed. He knew that Mikami was trying to test his patience, or just simply dodging unwanted questions. Either way, he asked for Matsuda to be more specific. He didn't mind at all, but Mikami should at least give him a small break now and then.

"Like, we were told that you were trying to become friends with him when you guys were young. But he pushed you away, and he still does today. I mean, he tolerates you more now, wait, that didn't come out right…" Matsuda frowned, mentally slapping himself.

Mikami surprised them both with a small laugh. "Light may push me away, but I know that deep down he considers me as a friend."

"How so?" Matsuda asked, throwing the lawyer's question right back.

"He hasn't killed me." Mikami smirked, his brown eyes sparkling.

The young wolf shivered. "What?"

Matsuda watched as his imprinted mate took a slow slip of coffee before setting it down on the table. He set it down so quietly even Matsuda's own sensitive ears couldn't hear the soft clap of the cup meeting the cold surface.

"He told me once, when I became angry and impatient with him. I snapped and asked him why he keeps pushing everyone away when it was obvious he wanted a friend. He smiled at me, and said, 'Friends are treasured. That is why I don't plan on killing my most trusted friends.' I never snapped at him about being a lonely bastard since then." Mikami took another sip of his coffee, his eyes watching the wolf in a calculating gaze.

Matsuda took this all in, rather calmly for a hyper active werewolf he had deemed himself as. He bit his lip nervously under the intense gaze, the story was meant to see some sort of reaction from him.

"Does he scare you, sometimes?" Matsuda questioned.

"Now and then, when he's angry and his power is surging outward, suffocating you and making you feel…submissive. He has quite a way to make himself inferior without even realizing it." The lawyer chuckled lightly.

"All right. Let's say, without the sworn guardian/servant stuff, and without the family ties," Mikami flinched, realizing Matsuda was trying to be as gentle as possible about the subject of Sayu. "Would you still be by his side?"

The lawyer thought for a few moments, leaning back in his seat. Would he still be Light's side? The adolescent was moody, stubborn, highly childish, and not to mention a walking time bomb if he was left alone for far too long. Not to mention he always ran away when he revealed something that hurt his pride to Mikami frustrated him greatly.

But, there were good aspects of Light. It may have been many years since Mikami saw the adolescent smile a genuine smile. In his distant memory, he remembered Light as a little toddler, grinning a toothy grin with all the happiness in the world. Mikami realized that was the reason, he wanted to see Light smile like he did some years back. If not for himself, but for Light's deceased family.

"The Light I remember before the family was murdered was an innocent little boy with all the happiness one could have. After the murder, he became distant, and it was tough just to encourage him to eat, sleep, and move on."

Mikami paused, drumming the table with his fingers thoughtfully. Matsuda nodded, in hopes for the lawyer to continue.

"I stay by his side because I want to help him, no matter the task, in order for his soul to be in peace with his family's death. And that little boy that grins without a care in the world would come back."

"What if that little boy doesn't come back?"

Mikami hesitated. "Over time he will. I know that Ryuzaki would take good care of him."

The lawyer seemed saddened, almost, for saying such a thing.

"You love him…" Matsuda concluded, his eyebrows furrowing at the discovery.

"I love him as my younger brother, not as a lover. I leave that to Ryuzaki, who has a really big task before him. Trust me, Light is too dangerous for my type of romance." Mikami laughed.

Matsuda laughed a little with the lawyer. He had to admit, Light was a danger magnet. Not to mention that he would be adding more stress to his lover. Poor L, he did have a rough task of making his way into Light's heart.

"So…what is your type of romance?" Matsuda bit his lip.

Mikami stopped laughing, suddenly feeling nervous. "How do I know you might try to warm up to me with what I like and dislike?"

"I won't! It…just suddenly came out and, I'm trying not to throw myself at you, I mean, you're handsome! Wait, no, yes, you are! I mean…ugh…" Matsuda's face was beat red as his forehead met the table with a groan of frustration.

Mikami let out a series of chuckles, soon they transformed into soft laughter. The young wolf whined in his embarrassment, his face reddened even more if possible. The lawyer quickly tried to calm himself with a sip of coffee. After he was done he reached out to gently run a hand through the surprisingly soft hair.

"I prefer cute and sweet. So far you fit the bill, Matsuda-kun." Mikami smiled sincerely.

At the mention of his name, the young wolf raised his head. By accident his wolf ears popped out of his head and perked to the other man, looking hopeful and extremely cute to Mikami. But the lawyer suppressed his emotions, if only for today. There were plenty of other days to warm up to the young wolf.

"Let's go, Matsuda-kun. I'm sure that Ryuzaki would be waiting for us." Mikami threw away what was left of his coffee and headed for the door.

"Of course!" Matsuda stood up, his eager personality was back once more.

Inwardly, Mikami thanked kami that he had patience with people such as the young wolf. Still, he found himself silently thanking Sayu as well for sending Matsuda.

When they appeared in the investigation room, something seemed off. L and Light were the only ones within the room at the moment, apparently early and waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Mikami focused on the scents in the air, and realized that Light's scent was covered with L's, and vice versa.

But it wasn't just their scents. The lawyer realized that their blood was mixed together as well. Mikami scowled when he came to the conclusion that L initiated a blood bond. But what were the conditions?

"You two exchanged blood." Mikami hissed at L.

"I assure you that I will not be using him. It's my solution to strengthening our relationship, and that we won't lie to each other anymore." L said calmly.

The lawyer glanced at Light. He knew the adolescent's body language. At the moment Light was calm, and not moved at all about L's words. The detective was telling the truth. Mikami took his seat without another word.

"I assume things went well between you two then?" L peered at Matsuda, the easier to converse with of the two detectives.

"A little progress…" Matsuda nervously said. "So, about the other seven, have you guys already started?"

"We've been looking up as much information as possible of Namikawa. Turns out he came from a very successful family that dates back to the times of the old legends. I would imagine he's from one of the few pure Japanese bloodlines." L explained, thumb tracing his lip.

"He avoids the press, keeps his friends and enemies close while he enjoys games of shogi. He's currently unmarried, not met his intended as of yet, but he looks forward to meeting that special someone. Until that time comes he's focusing more on work and less on finding his mate." Light sat down, not bothered at all from the glares L sent his way.

"Sounds like you had more than just friend to friend conversations at the restaurant." L hissed.

"Like I told you, we were interested in each other but nothing happened." Light assured, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"He didn't invite you over to his house, did he?" Mikami raised an eyebrow, taking L's side for once.

"Never wanted to." Light glared at the lawyer.

Through their blood bond, L sensed that the adolescent was indeed telling the truth. For once, Light was being completely sincere. Or maybe he had been telling the truth the whole time he'd been here, but avoiding telling the entire picture.

When L said nothing to contradict what Light had said Mikami dropped the question.

"Did he know where you lived?" Matsuda piped up, still not realizing that his wolf ears were still on his head as they perked up.

"No, we stayed away from knowing where we lived. For both of our safety I should say. He didn't want to be stalked and the chance of me getting caught in the middle." Again Light was telling the truth.

"Sounds like he really cared about you." Mikami commented with a dark tone.

Light groaned. "Can you two please drop it! I said nothing happened, and I'm not even thinking of trying an affair with him now. I'm too loyal to Ryuzaki to do such a thing."

The venom in his voice was enough to finally convince them, and they stopped. An awkward silence filled the room, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere in the air. Matsuda tried a joke in hopes to brighten the mood.

"H-Hey…awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

All three vampires stared at the lone wolf, surprised. Considering they were all homosexual somehow, the joke seemed almost offending. But Mikami graced the werewolf a small smile in understanding. Matsuda calmed himself down and returned his attention at the screens before them.

"Matsuda-kun, when did your wolf ears appear?" To their surprise the question came from L.

"What!" Matsuda shrieked and sat up, feeling over his head. Indeed, his ears had made themselves known.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize they appeared! Mikami-san, when did they pop up?" the wolf pouted at the lawyer.

"Around the time I first said your name." Mikami smirked playfully.

Matsuda blushed a deep red, his wolf ears flattening against his hair in pure embarrassment. Light couldn't help but snicker in utter amusement, while L grinned a childish grin. They didn't realize that Mikami made a series of chuckles until Matsuda laid his forehead against the table, whining.

"Cute and sweet." Light smirked, glancing at the lawyer. "Just your type."

"We've established that already." Mikami rolled his eyes.

At that moment the rest of the team arrived. Some paused at the door, staring at the still embarrassed Matsuda with his hands over his wolf ears. Mogi raised an eyebrow silently at the vampires, specifically Mikami.

"Matsuda-kun, stop embarrassing yourself with your ears. I don't mind if your ears are out or not, but we do have a case to crack." L changed the subject none too lightly.

"All right, the other seven of Yotsuba Eight." Aizawa nodded, glancing up at the huge screen.

"I see you already searched about Namikawa." The afro werewolf casted a glance at Light. "He didn't tell you everything about his life?"

Light growled. "I didn't tell him anything in my personal life, and he didn't tell me about his. Now can we please _stop_ asking me about such things?"

The message was heard loud and clear. Either stop asking questions or face Light's fangs. Just about everyone in the room hoped that the adolescent would bite L, or maybe even Mikami. The thought of a vampire biting a werewolf unsettled the team a little.

"So how are we going to work this out?" Ide turned to L.

"There are eight of us. So each of us look up one of the seven of Yotsuba Eight. The remaining person should look up any recent activities within the corporation." L took out a lollipop, sticking it in his mouth like a child.

"And who would that be?" the adolescent raised an eyebrow.

"How about you, Light-kun?" L smiled, lollipop still in his mouth.

"…You want me to look up any recent activities in hopes that none of the other seven catches my attention." Light glared at his intended.

When L didn't reply, the adolescent sighed and turned his attention on his computer and started on his work. L started to feel unnerved, and realized that everyone else was glaring at him. He turned to Mikami, tilting his head innocently. The lawyer just shook his head and started to work.

Within their shared bond, L could feel the trust between them constrict and stretched thin like a rubber band. Pushing all thoughts aside, the detective took a moment to gather the needed information on Kyosuke Higuchi.

* * *

After an hour, the whole team was ready to share their information.

"All right, now that we're done how about Aizawa-san goes first?" L poked his cheesecake that Watari brought in a few minutes before.

"Shingo Mido, he's the vice president of Corporate Strategy and director of Financial Planning of Yotsuba. There's nothing much to say about him, other than he likes fencing and he may be the youngest in the group." Aizawa shrugged.

The team examined Mido's photo. The young man had light brown hair with the ends of his strands were curled. His hazel green eyes were staring intently through a pair of glasses that seemed to complete his model-like face.

"Mogi-san." L directed.

"Takeshi Ooi, vice president of VT Enterprises. This was the only picture I could find. Apparently he doesn't like crowds and despises being seen." Mogi didn't hide the suspicious tone in his voice, and the team couldn't blame him.

The man was completely bald with dark glasses masking over his eyes. If they hadn't known that the vampire before them was a member of the Yotsuba Corporation, they would have guessed that the man was a spy with the way he dressed.

"We'll keep him in mind. Ide-san." L said, scooping a bite of his cheesecake.

"Arayoshi Hatori. He's the president's legitimate son. And with that in mind he took full advantage, but because he has few skills in his work he became the vice president of Marketing." The short man presented.

The team stared at a young man with blonde hair and light grey eyes. He wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't wearing a frown, pressing a few wrinkles around his cheeks and his eyes glaring at the camera.

"Matsuda-kun."

"Eiichi Takahashi. He's the new vice president of Yotsuba Material Planning Division and Yotsuba Homes. He was recently selected for the job after the previous vice president mysteriously died at his home." Matsuda bit his lip. "He's also known to abuse his job by drinking, smoking, and he's often seen at night clubs."

"Do you know why he was promoted for a job that he obviously can't take care of? And why does Yotsuba Co., allow him to keep the job?" L asked, studying the strange man with shoulder length red hair, bushy eyebrows and a trimmed mustache.

"I believe it has something to do with Higuchi, apparently they're good friends." The young wolf said.

"Hm, he's out of place. Ukita-san." L poked his strawberry with his fork.

"Masahiko Kida. He's the vice president of Yotsuba Rights and Planning. He's known to be calm under any situation, and he's very good at calculating. Apparently he's in charge of the meeting's finances." The werewolf crossed his arms.

The group examined the photo on the screen. Kida had shiny black hair, perfectly trimmed to a business-like style. He had thin lips, and a very long and pointed chin. His eyes seemed narrow with small eye glasses, making him look incredibly intimidating.

"We should keep a good eye on him, if he's good with calculating we will have to be careful." L paused for a moment, taking a bite of his cheesecake then spoke with his mouth full.

"Mikami-san."

Despite L's rudeness the lawyer wasn't fazed. He was almost tempted to roll his eyes, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Suguru Shimura. He is the Head of Personnel. He is known to be very cautious, and he pays close attention to everyone and everything around him. It's quite easy to see that he's overly paranoid, and was chosen to be part of these meetings because of his ability to catch small, yet suspicious things." Mikami leaned back in his chair.

Shimura had dark brown hair, almost black, that curled over his eyebrows towards the side. His wide, fearful eyes was greatly similar to L's, but the color was more of a light brown compared to L's dark grey with his huge irises.

"Hm…we will need further investigation about these men." L took a small bite of his strawberry. "Now, gentleman, I present to you the only picture of Kyosuke Higuchi. Take note that this was taken a long while back, so the picture is in black and white."

The group stared at the somewhat poor quality picture of the man. Higuchi had black hair with a few spikes above his forehead, almost like miniature horns. He had thin eyebrows, with an almost squared face and chin with the addition with the addition of a big forehead on top of that.

"Higuchi is the head of the Technology Department. He is known to be very greedy, and appears to be the leader of Yotsuba Eight. Up until some time ago, he was often seen with Takahashi at late night clubs. But for some reason he stopped drinking and playing poker all together. Since then no one has ever been able to take a picture of him." L spoke with a bored tone and an unreadable expression.

"Mikami…" Light stood up, staring at the photo warily. "Isn't that…"

The lawyer clenched his jaw, his eyes blazing red. "Yes."

"What's wrong?" L questioned, now curious.

"That's the one. He's the one that murdered my family." Light snarled viciously, his fangs enlarging as his eyes darkened to a crimson red.

Everyone but the two brothers stared from Light to the screen, then vice versa. The werewolves were shocked, at both the new found information and the young vampires' reaction. Both Light and Mikami were ready to kill something, mainly the man in the photo before them.

"Are you positively sure that he's the one?" L broke the silence, daring to ask such a question.

"I have photographic memory L!" Light accidently slipped of L's name, forgetting that he was under an alias name right now but he didn't care. "And don't you think it's kind of suspicious that this was the first and last picture taken of him? He stopped going out because of the wound my father inflicted on his face!"

"And I second his theory. Don't forget I was there when Soichiro went down." Mikami calmly spoke in a hiss.

L knew that Light was speaking the truth. The proof he had now was Mikami confirming his intended's accusation and the blood bond they now shared. In fact through their bond, L felt anger, all the anger Light had suppressed over the years of the man before them. All that anger that the adolescent had built up was flowing through him like a river flooding a valley.

"We need a plan to bring them down." L traced his lips with his thumb.

"We can start with Namikawa." Light turned to his intended. "He trusts me, and if you allow it, I can temporarily start work back at the restaurant to talk to him."

"What worries me is that they are tied to the burning of your apartment. How do you know if he was the one that gave you away to the group?" L couldn't help but accuse.

"Then Mikami will come along as my body guard, disguised as another waiter. If I give him a certain signal then he takes away everyone's senses and we make our escape." Light countered bitterly. "I know what you're thinking, but right now he's the only option we have unless you can somehow use Shimura's paranoia as an advantage. Which I doubt."

"He has a good point, Ryuzaki." Aizawa pointed out. "We have a direct link to Namikawa, who trusts Light."

"And don't forget that Namikawa is a vital member of Yotsuba Eight. He might be able to put some influence on some of the members that don't agree with Higuchi and turn them against each other. It'd be like a rebellion amongst the corporation!" Matsuda chided in rather excitedly, his ears perked up and twitching.

L pondered for a moment, thinking over the pros and cons. If this plan worked, then they had a direct and unexpected attack on Higuchi. And with Namikawa, and possibly a few others against the leader of Yotsuba Eight, backed up with the power of L, it would be easy to take down Higuchi. The downside was if Namikawa was behind Light's apartment burning, and the paintings of Higuchi being stolen.

The detective bit his thumb harshly, almost breaking the skin.

"Fine. But I want a microphone and a hidden camera in your uniform." L said, immediately naming his conditions.

"Sounds fine with me, just don't use the very high tech ones. Their buzzing tends to distract me." Light visibly calmed down, his fangs retracting into his mouth and his eyes now their natural caramel color. But there was still the hint of red, covering where the golden hues were usually glowing.

"Watari will buy cheap ones. Meanwhile I shall hack into their security systems and watch from their cameras. And just to be safe Mogi-san and Matsuda-kun will be in a get away car."

"Make sure you rub vampire scent on them. The restaurant is in a vampire neighborhood. They hunt down anything that isn't vampire or human like a school of piranhas." Light warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." L nodded.

"When will we execute this plan?" Mikami spoke up.

Everyone stared at L, anxious for an answer.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

Death: Ok...I realize now that this chapter is short...er. Ish. But! Mikami and Matsuda are starting to get along, and the team has found the Diederich Family's murderer!

Haha...poor Matsuda-kun, his attempt at breaking the silence, I couldn't help but put that in. x3 It was a moment that called for his clumsiness.

Oh and some of you might be asking, "Did you make this stuff up about the Yotsuba Eight?" I would never be able to, since both in the anime and manga they were very minor characters. Well except for Higuchi, and possibly Namikawa, but that's besides the point! I got all this from Death Note 13: How To Read. Technically, I only got it cuz the cover, but now it's proven to be my index for Death Note since I forget small little facts. And the Yotsuba Eight was one of them.

But there were a few facts that I've added, changed, etc. It's been a while since I've seen the anime so I've forgotten what hair and eye color they have. And in Death Note 13 the pics are in black and white, so I had to go with what their hair and faces look like to influence their hair and eye color, as well as a few of the member's hobbies like Takahashi's habit of going out to drink and watch women strip at night clubs. I mean, have you seen the way he looked at Misa Misa? Yea...

Now click the magic button if you wanna see what happens when Light and Namikawa meet! (Trust me, its gonna be interesting...and _no_! There will be **NO** romance between 'em!)


	9. Undercover

Death: Well, this is where things get really really really interesting! And I hope you enjoy!

"Japanese"

'English'

_"German"_

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 9** Undercover

* * *

Light shifted uneasily as he carefully slipped on the deep red and black uniform. It had been at least three days since he came back to the lovely and successful restaurant. It was a fancy one, the adolescent was still unsure just how exactly he got the job the first time, let alone have another go at a second time.

Then again all the waiters and waitresses were _extremely_ beautiful.

He remembered every employee from over the years of working at the _Appétit de Sang, _being appropriately named for a vampire restaurant. And based on the exquisite food and model-like employees, well, the place grew popular really fast.

Light took a glance around as Mikami stood close by. The adolescent whispered softly about the other employees. It was decided that since Namikawa hasn't been seen since Light mysteriously disappeared, it would be best that Mikami would apply for a job a few days after Light, just to avoid suspicion from the manager.

"That blonde is Misa Amane, whatever you do, _do not _talk to her. She throws herself at any handsome man she sees. She also happens to be one of the restaurant's female prizes." Light added the last part, noticing Mikami's confusion of the girl's outfit that was totally different than the usual uniform.

She wore a black corset, barely covering her tiny breasts, and showing off her curves. The corset ended with a very short and frilly skirt, a mix of red and black. High heeled boots went all the way up to her mid-thigh; the designs were of similar style of the corset. In her hair was one red rose, easily matching the bright red lipstick on her pouty lips.

"What will happen when she talks to me?" Mikami raised an eyebrow.

"Just ignore her and she'll get bored." Light suggested.

The lawyer in disguise side glanced at another female nearby. Ever since he entered the building he had been carefully aware of her. She had short black hair, her bangs off to one side of her face. She was taller than Misa, with a tinier chest and a thinner form, and very slender legs.

"What about her?"

"Kiyomi Takada. She and Misa are rivals in the restaurant's special female prizes. Takada has been here longer, and before Misa came along she was the favorite." Light paused for a moment.

"She may be calm and mature, but you can still see that she still has hatred for Misa. And she doesn't take it very well when Misa talks to any rich man."

"So I should be wary of her if Misa does talk to me." Mikami frowned. Really, he hated spoiled females.

"Since you already are, there's nothing to worry about." The adolescent shrugged.

Mikami's gaze shifted to a male waiter that was cleaning the bar at the other side of the restaurant. The bar was only used for customers who wanted a drink and watch the employees with glee. Mikami felt disgusted, he knew upstairs was where the manager ran a second business tied to this one. The employees would _pleasure_ customers who were drunk enough and steal all of their money, and get away without even having sex.

And the customer would have no memory of the incident.

It was an incredibly effective method.

But Mikami still felt disgusted of the thought. He turned to Light with a hard stare.

"You didn't have to work _upstairs_, right?"

"Nope. I'm under age remember?" the adolescent raised an eyebrow. "I'm still considered nineteen, and in vampire terms the right age would be twenty."

The lawyer visibly relaxed. At least the manager held some respect.

"What of the male at the bar?" Mikami asked, bringing back the topic at hand.

"Oh, him? All we know is that his name is Gevanni. I'm surprised the old man allowed him the job at the bar." Light shrugged. "He doesn't talk much, and he prefers to keep to himself."

"You mean he got the job with so little background information? Isn't that dangerous?" Mikami frowned.

"So far he hasn't done anything suspicious. He's been around even before I joined right after I ran away." Light noted. "Just keep yourself quiet, if you ask questions then they'll only ask questions back. We like to keep secrets within ourselves and not share and tell, otherwise the boss will hear of something bad you did and you're out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mikami nodded.

The lawyer was starting to understand why Light applied a job here. He must have visited while he still lived under Mikami's roof. And once the adolescent realized that the employees don't ask personal questions, Light must have set up a plan to get away and support himself with the job.

It was probably the safest job Light could find and keep his family background a secret.

The door opened, revealing the heavy rain outside and a business-like man stepped in rather angrily. Both of them recognized Namikawa, his suit was soaking wet, and the bangs that framed his face stuck to his pale skin while the rest clung to his neck. They realized that he had a broken umbrella and probably sought shelter in the restaurant from the pelting rain.

Within moments Light calmly strode over, helping the unhappy man out of his coat.

"Here, if you would like we could lend you a few clothes until these dry?" Light offered politely with his signature smile.

Hearing the familiar voice Namikawa glanced at the waiter only to smile. Mikami could sense the anger slipping away from the man's body just by standing next to Light.

"You sure your boss will allow it? I don't mean to impose…" Namikawa ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out to help it dry faster.

"Polite as always, Namikawa-san." Light said with a smile. "But I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind, you were one of his favorite regular customers."

"Keyword, were." The businessman pointed out.

"True. Here, I'll have a friend take you to a table and get your order. I'll go ask him now." Light turned his heel and treaded quickly towards Mikami.

"Take him to the table to the corner." Light instructed in a whisper. Mikami nodded, staring at Namikawa for a few moments before he made his way closer.

"So I assume you are a friend of Light's?" Namikawa eyed the lawyer from head to toe.

"Just as close as you are with him." Mikami countered. "Only I know more of his past."

"We've kept our histories unknown to each other." Namikawa pointed out.

"So I've been told."

The tension between them was intense. It was clear that they were both protective of the adolescent, even though Light might not be aware of it.

"Follow me to your table." Mikami recovered his composure and headed to the table Light instructed him to.

To his surprise, Namikawa followed him without another word. When the business man carefully sat down (he didn't like to make a mess, especially when he was soaking wet like a dog in a restaurant), Mikami handed the menu over.

"Ah, thank you." Namikawa nodded.

* * *

L watched through the cameras, tracing his lip with his thumb. He was glad that the cameras had better quality compared to the ones in the museum where he first saw Light. He could even zoom in if he wanted! That was a major plus, considering L had the habit of looking at every detail.

What bothered him was the sudden appearance of Namikawa. Sure, it was pouring outside, but it seemed all too well timed for the man to appear. L gazed at the other employees as Mikami wrote down the man's order.

L immediately gazed at Gevanni, standing behind the bar. The thumb tracing his lip stopped. The werewolves stared at him, knowing that L found an important clue. The odd detective's eyes scanned each screen, putting together a puzzle in his mind of the restaurant. According to his mental puzzle, Gevanni was directly across from Namikawa's table.

"Mogi-san!" L spoke out suddenly.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" the usually quiet man replied, raising both eyebrows at L's excited tone.

There was a moment's pause. Everyone glanced at each other with confused expressions. Mogi was the first to break the silence.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

L raised his hand like a first grader would for their teacher to pick on them for the answer to a question. Matsuda was about to ask what L was doing when the detective's index finger met Gevanni on one of the screens.

"Do a background check on this man. I don't like him."

"You want me to do a background check on him because you don't like him?" Mogi raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons. I want to know why he was given the job with so little background information." L inquired, his raised hand returning to tracing his lip.

"His name's Gevanni, right?" Mogi said as he sat near a computer, pulling up employee files from Appétit de Sang.

"As far as I know, yes." L nibbled his thumb.

The detective traced his lip once more as Light came back into view, a bag of extra clothes in hand.

* * *

Light's signature smile was evident as he handed the bag over to the businessman. Namikawa blinked up at him, taking the bag.

"Boss said it was all right. You know where the bathrooms are?" the adolescent tilted his head.

"I know my way around. And thank you, you sure the old man won't mind?" Namikawa half smiled.

Light was about to answer when one of the waitresses called out his name.

"Light-kuuuun!

More like shrieked out his name.

"Excuse me for a moment." The adolescent hissed before turning to the short blonde that was waving at him.

"We have the same break together! Does Light-kun want to go out with Misa Misa?" She nearly jumped up and down.

"No, I do not want to do anything with you." Light hissed at her.

"But why! Doesn't Light-kun wanna go out with Misa Misa?" the girl pouted.

"Misa, I'm sorry, but I'm taken." Light informed in the least comforting tone.

"What! When did this happen? Misa Misa will hunt her down and—"

The adolescent growled, not even bothering to hide his fangs. Misa immediately shut up and nearly jumped. Light was scary when angry, and judging by his blazing red eyes, the adolescent was _seething_.

"My love life is none of your concern. Now would you please do something else during your break?" Light hissed out as calmly and politely as possible.

"Oh! Misa Misa just remembered, I have a meeting with a friend! Misa Misa will call her right now." The blonde blabbered, heading for the employee rooms.

When the annoying female left, Light sneaked a glass of wine from a plate Kiyomi was balancing and casually sipped on the substance dipped with a little blood. The waitress sensed the small change of weight on the plate, and quickly glanced over her shoulder about to scold whoever stole a glass. She held back the threat in her throat, upon recognizing Light.

"Aren't you a little underage for drinking anything with alcohol in it?" Kiyomi raised her eyebrow.

"Would you rather I attack the blonde whore?" Light suggested.

The waitress sighed. "Fine. Seeing as this isn't your first time you stole a drink."

This time it was the adolescent's turn to raise his eyebrow. "And how would you know?"

"Gevanni." Kiyomi pointed a delicate finger to the bartender.

Light was still confused.

"He keeps an eye on everyone. When I was confused as to why a glass of wine I'm supposed to be delivering went missing he mentioned something of a certain golden vampire." Kiyomi smiled bitterly.

"Hm…" Light pursed his lips together in thought.

"Just keep it as only one glass, all right?" There was a hint of venom in her voice.

Light nodded, taking her warning to heart. If there was one thing the adolescent learned after the female FBI agent, never mess with females who could fight. And Kiyomi may not look strong, but he witnessed her pack a punch or a kick to where the sun don't shine on a few customers. It wasn't pretty.

She headed back into the kitchen for another glass, passing Mikami who was balancing Namikawa's dinner. Light greeted him, accidently raising his glass at his direction. The lawyer raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing at the glass.

"…Uh…oops?" Light shrugged.

"First coffee and then wine. What's next? Nicotine?" Mikami snorted.

"I'm not that naïve!" Light defended, almost pouting.

"For an adolescent who has mood swings like a female on her period you're not very convincing." The lawyer sighed.

"_I don't go drinking like a man intended to get himself drunk to get away. I've only taken sips, just enough to calm myself from attacking the one female I would just love to harm if granted the chance."_ Light hissed lowly, switching to German so no one would eavesdrop.

"Ah, the blonde." Mikami relaxed his shoulders. He hadn't even realized that he was tensing up at finding Light with a glass of wine.

"Now are you going to deliver this to Namikawa or shall I?" Light inquired at the food he recognized as the businessman's favorite dish.

Mikami took a side glance at the man now sitting at the table in the corner. The lawyer gave Light the plate without a second thought.

"Go ahead. I don't like him." Mikami hissed lowly, making his way to another customer.

A small chuckle escaped from the adolescent, he really couldn't help it. His two close friends met for the first time and they hated each other. It was amusing yet odd at the same time. The two had such similar personalities.

Light made his way to the table, feeling a little nervous. It may have only been a month since they last sat down and expressed their views on life, but to the adolescent it felt like years. So much has happened in the month time seemed to speed up.

"So would you mind telling me why you suddenly stopped working here for a month?" Namikawa graced him with a smile after thanking him for the meal and began to eat.

"You could say I had to lay low. Sure, this job grants me some protection but I didn't want to take any chances." Light shrugged.

"Always a step ahead, aren't you? Did you happen to meet your intended while you were in hiding? No offense, but I can smell a male over your scent." The businessman asked after he took a small bite of his salmon.

Light was taken aback. He made sure that L's scent wasn't on him when he left. He even took several showers and scrubbing himself with soap just for good measure! The adolescent had forgotten how strong Namikawa's nose was. It was probably stronger than a bloodhound's nose if the man ever tested the theory.

"Forgive me. We are a little paranoid if anyone found out." Light spoke softly, his eyes glinting with warning.

"Ah, that's understandable. Same sex intendeds are highly frowned upon." Namikawa paused, taking another bite of the fish. "But you might be lucky. Japan is one of the few countries who do not care. I've taken notice of the females I work with squeal at any male on male relationships."

Light laughed a little. "I hope this doesn't mean you've gotten more headaches than usual? Fangirls are the worst."

"Actually the ladies I work with are more tolerable, so luckily there have been fewer headaches now." Namikawa smiled.

"Good to hear, after all your work can't be hindered due to a few headaches." Light didn't mean to say it, but the words slipped from his mouth.

There was no going back now.

Those brown eyes narrowed. "I see that you've figured out my work life."

"I didn't physically look you up, that lies on my intended." Light half smiled.

"And who would this male be?" Namikawa raised an eyebrow.

Light didn't want to reveal L. The situation would turn dangerous.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. As I said before, we're a little paranoid for anyone to find out." The adolescent hissed.

"I see. So what of Mikami? Does he know who your intended is?"

"Leave him out of this, and I won't walk away and never speak to you again." Light's eyes burned a deep crimson, the golden hues flashing.

'After all, who knows how many don't know of your line of work with seven others.' The adolescent hissed in a low voice, speaking in English.

Namikawa's eyes widened.

* * *

"Damn you, Light!" L growled, his fangs extended over his lower lip in a threatening gesture.

"What is he doing? He's jeopardizing the whole investigation!" Ide slammed a folder he had been holding onto the table.

L turned his chair around to gaze at Mogi, who was still searching for any existing files of Gevanni.

"What do you have on the bartender?" the lone vampire hissed.

"There are no birth records, there are no driver's licenses, and there is nothing on this guy." Mogi frowned, scratching his head.

L's hands shook in pure frustration. How could there be nothing on a vampire that worked as a bartender at a popular restaurant! Nothing in Appétit de Sang made sense!

"What of the other employees?"

"Nothing much on them either, not even on Misa."

L growled, twirling the chair around to return his attention back on the cameras.

"Look harder! And so help me, I'll allow Misora and her fiancé the go ahead of arresting that man."

It was a sudden change of plans of switching Mogi and Matsuda with his two FBI agent underlings. The plan was changed today, and no one had told Light. Mikami was nervous about the idea of allowing two werewolves in the middle of vampires that will hunt down any werewolf they encountered. So L called in his underlings for a favor, who were now sitting in a car watching over the restaurant.

"I hope Light knows what he's doing…" Matsuda whispered to himself.

* * *

There was silence between them, and it unnerved Light. Namikawa was staring at him intently. After a few intense moments of silence, the businessman sighed and gently pushed his dinner plate to the side.

'You wouldn't bring that up unless you're threatened. And that threat is Yotsuba Eight, and you came to me in hopes to narrow down the threat to one person. Am I right?' Namikawa leaned back in his seat, which reminded Light of Mikami when he was relaxing in a chair.

Only the businessman wasn't relaxing.

'You wouldn't happen to know anything, won't you?' Light countered back. All he wanted was to avoid that question, it made him feel cornered.

'…You weren't the one that had his apartment lit on fire, right?' Namikawa frowned.

'As a matter of fact…yes. All of my paintings that I've been working on are all gone. Thanks to that little _accident_ I've lost my interest into painting.' Light hissed.

'Listen, I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble my…well, I wouldn't call them friends per se, I don't even like them. All the information I was given was that a young painter by the name of 'Yagami' knew of the Diederich family murder. I was never given a first name or a picture.' Namikawa exhaled, rubbing his forehead.

'And besides, even if I did speak out against them, I wouldn't be here right now.'

'So you're against them, and you're still going to their meetings? You're a smart businessman and you wouldn't go to those meetings unless you get something in return.' Light narrowed his eyes at the man.

Namikawa smirked. 'That's true. But…I'm not sure how you'll respond to the reason why I attend to those boring meetings.'

'Give it a shot. After my first meeting with my intended, nothing really surprises me anymore.' Light challenged, his golden hues danced within his red irises with curiosity.

'...Have you ever heard of SCO?' the businessman tapped his fingers on the table.

Light tilted his head. 'Isn't that a group in the European areas that have been causing problems?'

'Correct, but they're a little more widespread than just European countries.' Namikawa nodded.

'Are you implying that you're in the SCO? What does it mean anyway?' the adolescent frowned.

'Shisou Curse Organization. And yes, I'm a major player in the SCO.' Namikawa smiled.

'You see our two leaders gathered up evidence of the Elders that make the laws, are indeed criminals. They dedicated their group after the Shisou Legend, hoping to attract the Shisou family.

'But when no one contacted them, we started an investigation as to finding that family. We managed to trace the Shisou line to the Diederich family. Unfortunately, they were all murdered. This is where I come in, since I am of pure Japanese bloodline, I was given the task to get close to the man responsible.

'It took us a long while to figure out who the major suspect is, and I know him to be one of Yotsuba Eight.' Namikawa relaxed his tapping hand, retrieving it to his side and leaning back, waiting for the adolescent's reaction.

Light tensed. He knew almost nothing of the SCO, and now he just learned that there was a group that followed his ancestor's belief! The adolescent was about to respond when Kiyomi called out to him.

"Light-kun! Your break is over!" the female warned briefly before returning to cleaning a few dishes.

With an immediate response the adolescent stood up and headed for Mikami, who was cleaning a messy part of the kitchen. Right now the chef was taking his own break, since the traffic hour was over and things had calmed down in the restaurant.

The lawyer turned to the adolescent, worry across his expression.

"What happened?"

"Mikami…I think we're in deeper shit than we've realized."

* * *

Death: Muwhaha! I couldn't help but end it there! Plus, on Microsoft Word it was eight pages straight. I thought it'd be long enough x3 I usually write seven pages so you guys got spoiled!

1) ___Appétit_ de Sang means "Blood Appetite" in French.

So, who would create such a group after Light's oh so noble family? Well, there's two leaders...and they're in Europe, that much is known.

Any of you who guess it right will get candy sweets! Or chocolate! Or if you're like me, lil toys! xDD

So click the review button! I've pretty much given as many hints as possible!


	10. More Than You're Worth

Death: Sorry for the wait...I kept re-writing and re-writing a part of this chapter because I wanted to give you guys some LxLight action, but I think I made it a little too short...

Disclaimer: I think it would be obvious if I had owned this series.

**Chapter 10** More Than You're Worth

* * *

"So you're saying that _that_ man, sitting in the corner of the restaurant, is part of some cult that supports your ancestor?" Mikami whispered in a low hiss.

"That's what he told me! He even went so far as to say his two leaders figured out that my family isn't Diederich, but _Shisou_!" Light hissed frantically, his whole body shaking.

Mikami stared at him. "Does he know that you're…?"

"No…he doesn't know anything about my family, or else he would have asked." Light shook his head.

"Listen, Light, and think for a moment. Why would he reveal such information, _dangerous _information, to an adolescent like you working in this place?" the lawyer placed his hands on either of Light's shoulders, his own hands shook in slight fear.

"I'm a close friend? I probably gained more trust from him than I realized?" Light frowned.

"But why, why you specifically? Why not Takada, or Gevanni?" Mikami pointed out.

"…You think he knows something of me? Or that he might suspect me to be part of the Diederich family? He knew about the fire in my apartment, he recalled the meeting that was decided to burn my home. He wasn't given the first name or face of the victim, which was me, so he couldn't have known it was me until now." Light bit his lip.

"…You told him didn't you?"

"He _asked!_ There's a difference!" the adolescent hissed.

"Light—kun, Namikawa—san is asking for you." Kiyomi called out from the other side of the wall.

Light made a move to the door, but Mikami pulled on his arm harshly to whisper.

"Whatever you do, don't act scared. If he knew something about you, shake it off like it's a rumor or something. We've got a few hours left until your shift ends, you'll live through this just like any other event."

The adolescent nodded, calming himself and wiping a little bit of sweat off his forehead. After he retrieved his calm and collective mask, Light pushed his way through the door from the kitchen to the dining room. Kiyomi, who was cleaning an empty table, glanced up at his appearance and pointed towards Namikawa.

Light nodded, and slowly made his way to the businessman who sat in the same seat he left him. Once the adolescent stood before the man, his trademark smile was back, if a little bit forced.

"Do you need anything else, Namikawa—san?"

"Well, since I'm the only customer here now, I would like to ask something about you." The businessman tilted his head up.

Light quickly glanced around, noticing that there were indeed, no other customers. The rest of the waiters were either cleaning, or putting away dishes into the sink for Mikami to clean. He knew that in a few hours the late comers would arrive, where there would be more drunks than fashionable men and woman being served the best food.

"What is it you want to know, then?" Light gathered up his courage, he only held a slight fear from Namikawa, but the chances for the businessman wishing to hurt him was slim.

"_Are you a Diederich?" _

The moment Namikawa finished those words, Light immediately tensed. The adolescent was very tempted to take a step back, but his body wouldn't listen to his brain. Pure instinct told him to run, yet his body was frozen on the spot. Not being allowed to flee, Light bared his fangs.

"_What makes you say such an absurd thing, Namikawa?"_

"_I may not have known that it was you at the time, but I examined your file during the meeting session about what to do to threaten you. I've found that you were born in Lohr, a small village not too far away from the Diederich mansion. Then when you were around six, seven, you left Germany to Japan."_ Namikawa drummed his fingers not in a nervous manner, but more of intimidation.

"So maybe I was born in Lohr, but why do you immediately conclude that it has something to do with the Diederich family?" Light hissed.

"You left right after the Diederich family murder occurred. Not a year, but a day after in fact. I checked travel records, and you weren't with anyone in your family when you left for Japan. The only company you had was a teenager with Japanese decent, black hair, glasses, rather tall for his age." Namikawa peered to Light's side, eyeing Mikami who was now cleaning a table.

"Someone who looks strangely like him." The businessman added with a smile.

"I know that each son born into the Shisou bloodline, are given a guardian. A guardian who is sworn to protect you from the day you're born until the day you die. The fact that you left Germany in such a hurry was because of your friend." Namikawa's gaze returned to Light.

"Is he your guardian?"

* * *

L growled and hissed every curse he knew of in every language that came to mind. The werewolves backed off a little, they knew that they were in serious trouble. But what could they do?

There was no chance the detectives can speed their way to Light's location. They would immediately be hunted down by the vampires in that neighborhood. If they sent in L's two underlings then there would be a high chance the waiters would kill them off, good agents or not.

Suddenly L stood up, his back slightly straighter than the unhealthy curve.

"Watari!"

"Yes, Master Ryuzaki?" the Elder answered, now standing in the doorway.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Matsuda nearly jumped from his chair.

"The older you are as a vampire, the more powers you learn. For instance I can teleport when I am needed." Watari elaborated not at all bothered of telling a werewolf how a vampire acquires some power.

"Enough, Watari. We are on an urgent emergency. The quicker we move the faster we can help Light—kun and Mikami—san out of this situation." L growled.

"Of course, sir."

The werewolves glanced at each other, confused.

"What are you going to do Ryuzaki?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"No time! Watari, ready the car. We shall leave in one point two seconds. You, men, shall stay here and don't do anything stupid." L barked, turning and disappeared before their eyes.

A second later they watched through the security cameras as Watari and L sped away. For a few moments everyone was silent, confused as to what just happened.

Ukita's eye twitched, before he slammed his fists on the table.

"Damn it! What the hell are we here for?"

"Ukita, calm down." Aizawa waved him off.

"No, I will not calm down! We were called in from L to help him with a case, and how we're just here to baby sit this mansion!" the short werewolf growled.

"He does have a point." Ide crossed his arms.

"Look, we're here for a reason. And if he says we are to stay here then we're staying here." Aizawa growled in warning, asserting himself as the alpha for the time being, since L was no longer around.

The two shortest of the group huffed, glaring at the wall. Relieved, the afro haired werewolf turned his attention back on the cameras of the restaurant. The rest of the team remained silent, watching the scene before them unfold.

* * *

"Light—kun?" Namikawa tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." The adolescent shrugged.

The businessman frowned. He didn't expect Light to deny such facts when Namikawa knew that they were true. He had put a lot of thought into the link between the Diederich and Shisou families. It took Namikawa a long time to figure out the connection, with the help of one of the leaders, that the Diederich family was the Shisou.

Namikawa leaned back, pondering the situation. He knew Light enough to know that the adolescent was uncomfortable, but why? The businessman approached the Shisou topic as casual and safe as possible for Light, yet he still pushed him away. Maybe the adolescent was more sensitive than he thought.

"If that would be all, Namikawa—san, I should get back to work." Light bowed politely, turning to leave.

"Actually, may I have some dessert?"

Mentally the adolescent cursed his luck. He turned to the businessman with a masked smile.

"And what will you have, Namikawa—san?"

"You know my favorite, anmitsu with no peaches." Namikawa smiled kindly.

"Of course." Light nodded, writing it down in his pad before heading for the kitchen.

The moment he had taken one step to the kitchen, however, a familiar scent flooded his nose. Brushing it out of his mind, Light continued until his nose twitched, and he heard the unmistakable voice of his intended.

"Hello, may I ask what you have for desserts? I hear that you make exceptionally good desserts here…" the monotone voice spoke calmly as he held his umbrella oddly.

Light dared one glance at his intended, nearly gasping in surprise at L's choice of outfit. Instead of his usual plain shirt and old pants, L wore a loose, black buttoned up shirt, the first few unbuttoned to show part of his pale chest and collarbone. L's pants were also dark, and they seemed to cling to his legs unlike his former baggy pants.

The outfit seemed to show off L's thin form, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Even in the wet weather L didn't seem to mind too much, which didn't surprise the adolescent at all. L's hair was still the same, if a bit damp from the pouring rain. What Light found strange was that L's back was mostly straight, but the curve of his shoulders remained as well as his neck almost hanging down with his eyes studying the waitress.

"You heard right! Misa Misa will guide you to your table right away…uh…" the blonde frowned, not sure if he had introduced himself or not.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Kenichi Matsuyama." L smiled, his voice somehow transforming into a normal, happy go lucky manner that reminded Light of Matsuda.

"Right this way Matsuyama—sama!" Misa beamed, nearly bumping into Light as they crossed paths.

"Oops, gomen nasai Light—kun!" the blonde pouted.

"No, it was my fault." Light casually smiled before suggesting, "Make sure our customer sits away from the bar, I have a feeling the later customers will be in that general area soon."

"Oh, right! Misa Misa will do that!" the female winked, leading L to a table near Namikawa.

As the two undercover vampires passed each other, L narrowed his eyes for only a slight moment. Light understood that look. It was the warning of no slipping up as Namikawa remains in the building. Light continued his way to the kitchen, unruffled by the glare. L understood, and followed Misa.

"What desserts will you like?" the blonde giggled, handing him the menu as L sat down with his knees close to his chest.

"Hm…may I think on it for a few minutes? There are so many!" L grinned as he examined the many desserts of Appétit de Sang.

"All right, just call Misa Misa when you made a decision!" the blonde skipped away happily.

"I shall!" L waved with his big grin.

As the detective read over the delicious desserts, he sensed Namikawa's gaze on him. The businessman seemed uneasy by L's presence, which made the detective feel glad. It was part of L's plan of distracting Namikawa just enough for him to forget about questioning Light and leave.

If all goes well then L wouldn't have to use his ability and Light would be safe. He knew that his appearance always made people uneasy, as he learned from the first few encounters with the team that worked with him on a few tough cases.

"Excuse me, Matsuyama was it?" Namikawa spoke up. Their tables were right next to each other.

"Hm? Oh, yes?" L tilted his head like an owl.

"You remind me of someone…" the businessman trailed off, unsure how to ask.

"Really? I'm afraid I don't know many people…who is it that I remind you of? I assure you we've never met. I'd have remembered seeing someone like you." L tilted his head the other way.

"This boy…the two of you share the same eyes." Namikawa said with a cautious tone.

'_Boy? There's no record of him adopting any children…But this boy shares the same eyes as I do.' _L frowned.

'_Oh dear…'_

"Does this boy like toys and puzzles?"

"Yes, you know him?" the businessman blinked, surprised.

L was about to hiss something in return when Light returned with Namikawa's dessert.

"One anmitsu with no peaches."

"Why thank you, Light—kun." The businessman nodded in thanks, folding his napkin on his lap.

"Will that be all?" the adolescent inquired.

"Yes, thank you."

Nodding, the adolescent turned to finally leave and hope that Namikawa would leave.

"Wait, uh, Light—kun I believe?" L raised his hand sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Matsuyama—san, but you're orders come only from the employee who showed you to your table." Light hissed.

"But, I figured out what I wanted!" L pouted before adding, "And besides, Misame—chan is busy right now…"

The adolescent twirled to see that indeed, Misa was busy with another customer by the bar. And by the looks of it she will be busy for quite some time. Nearly growling, Light turned to his intended with an almost sinister smile.

"All right, what dessert do you want?"

"I shall have a strawberry cheesecake, a little bit of mochi daifuku ice cream, two kuzumochi cakes, and some azuki shiramata." L nearly grinned at the annoyed expression shown on the adolescent, who was irritated at the amount of sweets he was to make.

"All right, will you have anything to drink, Matsuyama—san?" Light tried not to hiss in discomfort for standing near L any longer than he has to.

"May I have black coffee? Oh, and would you care to bring me lots of sugar cubes? I like to mix them myself." L grinned.

Light was very tempted to punch the man in the face. Keeping his calm mask, the adolescent quickly jotted down the order.

"Right, I'll be right back with your desserts."

And with that, Light turned and made a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

Namikawa frowned at the ordeal between the two. Something just seemed off…

The businessman turned around to stare at the strange man with his knees to his chest. It was then that the air conditioner came on, just above L's head. And with the cooling air, it carried his scent to Namikawa's sensitive nose. It instantly reminded him of the strange scent from Light. Now that he thought about it, it was the _same_ scent.

"You're his intended." Namikawa hissed so only L could hear him.

"Whose?" L tilted his head.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're Light—kun's intended." The businessman growled.

"And your leaders happen to be my sons." L hissed, baring his fangs. "So if you dare to threaten me, I won't have any problem with calling up my team, and your leaders, and you'll be cornered by both sides like a rabbit captured by a pack of wolves."

Namikawa was taken aback, he clearly didn't know that Mello and Near had a father. Then again neither told anyone about their past. Not even to Matt, who was apparently Mello's only friend and mate. Wait, how did this man know about the SCO?

"How do you know about us?" Namikawa frowned.

L tensed, realizing his mistake.

'_Damn it…he's sharp. No wonder Near and Mello appointed him to become their little spy for Yotsuba.'_ The detective mentally slapped himself.

"Give me your phone." L hissed lowly, his eyes narrowing in a threatening gesture.

Suddenly feeling afraid, Namikawa handed the device over without a second thought. L took it, peering through the contact list. He found the one that was most likely the SCO's number, and pressed the green button and held it to his ear. After the first ring he got an instant answer.

"This better be good Namikawa."

Even though the voice was covered up like L's, he recognized the harsh tone of Mello.

"Is Near around?"

"…Who the fuck is this? You're not Namikawa!" Mello hissed.

"Is that any way to treat me, Mello?" L hissed.

"…L—sama?" Mello hesitated, his voice reminded L of a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Who else would I be?"

"Oh _fuck_!" the blonde yelled.

"I would be happier if you would stop cussing, Mello." L frowned.

"But I—"

"I don't have much time, but soon I will contact you through your mate's computer. Until then." L flipped the phone and handed it back to its owner.

"So you really are their father…" Namikawa whispered.

"Yes, and I would suggest you stop harassing _my_ mate." L stood up, making his way to Mikami.

"Get ready to leave, we're done here." L whispered.

"What happened?" Mikami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll explain later." L said before heading straight into the kitchen.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be in here!" Light yelped loudly.

Mikami raised an eyebrow as L came out of the kitchen dragging his intended, and pulled Mikami along as they made their way to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going with Light—kun and Mikami—san?" Misa shouted.

"Their shift isn't over yet." Kiyomi pointed out.

"Too bad, they're quitting."

Light groaned. Did L have to be so blunt?

"Quit? But they just started working here." Gevanni said as he mixed some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"There are other people for the job." L hissed.

And with that the three left Appétit de Sang without another incident from the employees.

The moment they arrived at the mansion, L roughly pulled his intended into the building and towards their room. Light protested at the beginning, but after a while he went along with it. L wasn't in the mood to argue and the adolescent was sure that the others would rescue him.

Mikami had given up on following them after all.

The coward.

Suddenly Light was thrown onto a familiar bed, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that they had reached their room. The adolescent let out a yelp when L pounced on him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"What the hell, L!" Light thrashed, trying to kick the other off of him.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you are worth? Because of you, I almost cost my life to some stranger who I later find out works for my sons, who disappeared on me three hundred years back!" L hissed, his fangs extended almost to his chin.

"Wait, sons?"

Light frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

'_When did he…? How? When was he going to tell me this?'_

The adolescent mentally kicked himself.

'_God Light you're so stupid! Why would you care about a little lie like this? Ok, it's not a little lie. But…why am I hurting inside?'_

Light didn't have time to ponder the feeling in his chest. For L brought their lips together, demanding full submission from him. Light opened his mouth, not even bothering to put up a fight. Not even when their tongues met, or when fangs cautiously brushed each other that sent shivers up and down their spines.

L felt the sudden change in his intended. He pulled away and gazed down at the adolescent. Light had his eyes shut tight, tears streaking down his cheeks. Feeling guilty, L leaned close and licked away the salty essence, nuzzling his intended's cheek soothingly.

"Shh, Light—kun, I didn't mean to scare you. I apologize for my wrong doing." L kissed the soft cheeks.

"Just…when were you going to tell me about your sons?" Light whimpered.

That stung, and the detective couldn't help but flinch.

"I…I wasn't sure how you would feel about them. They're not related to me in anyway. They're the closest to become the next L if something happened to me. I call them my sons because they need some way of managing to stay in the same room without fighting." L whispered softly into the other's ear.

Light took this in, taking notice of the sincere tone. The pale hands that had pinned his wrists loosened, one of them traced imaginary patterns on his left cheek.

"So…they're not related to you? At all?" The adolescent's eyes seemed to brighten with hope.

"No, they're not. You can even ask Watari. He'll say the same thing." L nuzzled his intended's jaw.

Light sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment. L sensually kissed his way down the lovely neck, pausing over a pulsing vein. The adolescent gasped softly, his back arching slightly. L hummed, teasing the younger man with his fangs. Light couldn't stop the moan that made his way up his throat.

"Stop teasing…"

"Tell me what you want, Light—kun."

The adolescent whined.

"It's just a few words…" L chuckled, adding his tongue to trace the vein.

"Bite me…" Light gasped.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please…" the adolescent whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Damn it L! Just bite me already!" Light lost patience.

"As you wish…Light—kun." L whispered, gently biting the neck, not breaking the skin.

"Ah…L…"

Just when L was about to bite down for his fangs to meet his vein his phone rang. Both tensed, the mood had been killed. L growled, regretfully pulling away from the tempting neck and flipped his phone open.

"This better be urgent or else—"

"Master Ryuzaki, Ukita and Ide have disappeared."

L froze.

"What…?"

"Ukita and Ide disappeared, sir. Apparently they got into a small argument with Aizawa, and shortly after we left they went to the bathroom and never came back." Watari elaborated.

L sat up, his free hand shaking as it gripped the sheets. Worried, Light managed to lean up on his elbows.

"L? What's wrong?"

"Light—kun…is it possible to get lost in that area where Appétit de Sang is?"

"Yea, I remember the first time I tried to find it. Why?" Light knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I believe Ukita—san, and Ide—san are in danger."

* * *

Death: I'm sorry for cutting the adorableness of L and Light short! I can't help but tease you guys! It's my style and its one of the ways of keeping you guys interested! The other tactice is the twists like at the end of this chap, although I think that was quite obvious.

1) Lohr, is a real place in Germany. It's not too far from Berlin, and depsite that fact Lohr is like a small village out of little fairy tales.

2) Can you guess why I chose L's alias as "Kenichi Matsuyama"? I wanted something different, and I chose this name for a specific reason. Anyone who is a real Death Note fan should know.

3) Misame is a nickname a friend of mine from school calls Misa Misa. It sort of grew on me...and I thought it'd be cute!

And I realize, L may have been a little stupid in this chapter...walking into Appétit de Sang, and allowing himself to slip up, but the scene in that place would have been drawn out longer than needed and I wanted to cut the chase to the part where it would be the perfect end of this chapter.

And I hope I didn't do too bad of an impression of Mello...we all know the boy has anger problems.

Please don't kill me when you leave a review!


	11. Uprising

Death: Yea let's just say school happened. This year I have to give it my best, but then again I only need a semester of credits, but still. I want to get better, and I'm staying for the whole year even if I do get some extra credits. Since I'm of legal age I can decide for myself I want to stay in high school or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't look at me like that! It'd be obvious if I was Ohba-sama or Obata-sama!

**Chapter 11 **Uprising

* * *

L rushed into the computer room, his intended at his heels, ready to take immediate action. The moment the two rushed through the door almost everyone but Mikami flinched at L's angry stride.

"Rewind the tapes to the garage around the time they left for the bathroom. We need to know which vehicle they took. Watari." L ordered as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, Master Ryuzaki?" the Elder inquired as he appeared out of nowhere.

"We have all the tracking devices on the cars, right?" L turned to give a hard stare at Watari.

"Yes, I put them on each car last week." Watari nodded.

"Good, track where it is now. We're still going to need that footage at the garage." The detective twirled his chair around to face the computer, watching the tapes being rewinded.

"What if they're being attacked?" Light spoke up, daring to bring up the worrying topic.

L glared at him.

"I'm just saying you can't go into a group of vampires hunting down a couple of werewolves. Even if you use your power, there will be witnesses. Chances are some of them will try to hunt you down for your power." Light elaborated.

"…What are you proposing?" L narrowed his eyes.

"Mikami can take away everyone's senses within a hundred mile radius. You bring him with you I can assure you this will be the safest way to save Ukita and Ide without drawing attention to yourself." The adolescent reasoned.

"What if there are those who are immune to his power? What can I do then?" L hissed.

"Then Light will distract them with his own powers. Just to be sure no one gets hurt I will allow some who is in the way their ability to feel and hear." Mikami suggested.

L gripped his legs, not realizing he was shaking. "You do know that if they happen to be near Appétit de Sang, there is a chance Namikawa is still there."

"What are you implying?" Light furrowed his eyebrows.

"He asked if you were Shisou, Light—kun. If he was outside when we make our move, he will feel like serving you. I have no idea how far he wants the Shisou line to return to their former fame, but if it's high enough he will try to deal damage to those around you." L turned to the lawyer.

"And you will be his first target."

Mikami raised an eyebrow. "He figured out you're Light's intended. Why would he target me first?"

"He knows you're Light—kun's guardian. I may have only met him for a few moments, but I can tell he is a powerful individual. If given the chance to serve the last Shisou, he will take it." L growled.

"Ryuzaki, you're accusing Namikawa when you don't even know him and—"

"Yes, I may not know him as long as you have, Light. But don't you think it seems strange that he only took orders from you in that restaurant? He may have known you were special the moment he saw you.

"Now that he knows you're a Shisou, he will strive to help you in any way possible. And the possibility of him taking down Mikami to replace him is twenty five percent. A chance I am not willing to take." L turned to the screens, immediately stopping the rewinding.

"Here!" L pointed to the two figures making their way to a car.

They watched as Ide and Ukita opened the doors, getting inside.

"Shouldn't we tell someone we're going somewhere?" Ide asked.

"If we do then they'll stop us. Now come on, get in the car. We're going to find that Appétit de Song or whatever it's called." Ukita encouraged.

Ide shut the door, as the other started the car. Everyone watched as they drove back, and out of the garage.

"Master Ryuzaki, they are currently one street away from the restaurant. What worries me is that the car isn't moving." Watari appeared once more, his expression held a few more wrinkles with worry.

L immediately stood up.

"We're leaving. Mikami, Light, I may not like your plan, but we have no other option. Watari, watch over the rest of the team. Mikami, you're driving." The detective ordered, striding for the door.

"Should we inform the two agents who are still nearby?" Watari called out.

"Go ahead. They'll help us retrieve Ukita and Ide into the car." L said before disappearing with Mikami and Light at his heels.

"You want me to drive this?" Mikami raised both eyebrows as he stood on the driver's side of a sports car.

It was a silver Cadillac Converj, something the lawyer never even dreamed of taking the wheel of. The car was obviously over polished, as it seemed to glow and shine with all its glory in the dim lights in the huge garage that held L's strange car collection.

At first Mikami thought he was going to drive one of L's BMW's, but the detective chose this? It could only fit four people!

"Why are we taking this?" Mikami narrowed his eyes as L nearly forced Light into the back through the only other door to the vehicle.

Then something clicked in the lawyer's brain.

"You think one of them is dead."

"Get in the car and drive!" L ordered as he sat in the front passenger seat, slamming the door.

Rolling his eyes, Mikami took off his glasses and got into the car. Once he started it, the lawyer drove it to the garage door in moderate speed, only enough for the door to open for them.

The moment they reached the street Mikami put a foot on the gas and they sped towards the location Watari directed them through L's phone.

Light gripped the edge of his seat with one hand while the other rested his other hand against the back of L's seat to prevent him from falling forward. The problem with this picture was that if Mikami made a quick, sharp turn Light would end up falling either against the leather seat or the hard window.

The lawyer swerved hard to the left and the adolescent didn't have time to react as his head hit the glass rather hard. There was a loud crack, something that didn't sound good at all.

"Damn you Mikami!" Light screamed in pain as his hand felt over the side of his head.

"I did not like the sound of that." L spoke, glaring with silver eyes at the lawyer.

"It was either cracking his head or crashing into that idiot." Mikami hissed, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road and not checking the adolescent.

"When this is over, I'm driving the other car. The moment he gets home Watari is checking him for a concussion." L growled.

"No really I feel fine." Light hissed, unable to hold back the sarcastic tone.

"Must you be sarcastic now?" L bared his teeth.

"Make him stop the car and I'll—" Light couldn't finish the sentence for Mikami swerved to the right and he let out a yelp as he nearly fell to the seats but the seatbelt jerked his body back.

The moment the adolescent regained his senses from the sudden jerk, his instincts slipped through him for a moment. L felt his spine prickle uncomfortably from the very low growl behind him. It sounded very much of a wild animal going in for the kill.

"Let's hope there will be some who are immune to my power." Mikami whispered.

"Why?"

"…Let's just say he is beyond angry right now." The lawyer said before swerving the car and forcing all of his strength on the brake.

Amazingly Mikami had parallel parked the car when they were going forty to fifty miles over the speed limit. In a flash L opened the door for his seat to scoot forward and allow Light to get out.

As the younger male stepped out, some spidery web pattern caught his attention. It took a moment for L to realize that the spider web was actually cracked glass. The window Light sat next to was cracked.

The moment L processed this he immediately reached for his intended's head. But before he could even grab hold of the soft hair, yelps and whines distracted them. L glanced over, a feeling of dread spread through his gut. He knew something wasn't right with his younger to—be mate, but now wasn't the time. Still L couldn't help but notice that the adolescent's whole demeanor seemed to have turned dangerous.

Ukita and Ide were in their wolf forms, currently surrounded. One of them was down, barely able to snap his jaws at vampires who got too close. The other stood bravely to protect his fallen comrade. The vampires were trying to separate them, but the two were unable to be taken away more than a foot apart.

Mikami's eyes glazed red as he concentrated his powers on the group circling the two wolves like a pod of killer whales. Within seconds the whole group was robbed of their five senses.

Some panicked, desperately running around until the tripped or ran into something. Others stood still, arms reached out despite the fact they couldn't feel. The wolf standing up lowered himself to his belly to avoid the outstretched hands.

"Move to the witnesses. Light—kun, watch every individual carefully. If they are immune to Mikami destroy the windows, lamp posts, but not _people_. You can even damage a few cars but not too many to cause a wreck in the street." L instructed quickly as his FBI underlings came running towards them.

The lawyer stepped closer to the street, careful to avoid the panicking vampires that ran wild. With a deep inhale, Mikami closed his eyes, building up his concentration for expanding his ability over a ten mile radius.

Around the center everyone would lose their senses, while a little closer to the outer ten miles no one would be able to hear the events taking effect.

Mikami opened his eyes, spreading his arms out like a bird as he released his power. It surged through him, a few of his fingers twitched from straining his ability so far in seconds.

Slowly, very slowly, the lawyer lowered his arms as he kept a hard grip on his concentration. Mikami closed his eyes and tuned out the screams around him. He heard the soft footsteps of Light as he gradually moved to the center of the intersection, eyeing every vampire within sight.

"Agent Penber, would you please help me get these two into this car?" L spoke, pointing to the car Ukita stole.

The man nodded, already making his way closer to the wolves who were still surrounded by a few still lingering vampires. L turned to the man's fiancé.

"Would you please keep guard? I would prefer if you were within aim of anything that gets too close to those two." L pointed out Mikami and Light.

"They're vampires, right? Why are they helping?" Misora furrowed her eyebrows, instantly recognizing the shorter of the two L pointed out.

"We work under L." the detective hissed out before following Raye to pick up the wolf that was lying down.

That was all Misora needed, and she quickly ran to a direct centerline between the two vampires, her gun ready.

With a grunt, L and the male agent picked up the heavily bleeding wolf. The pained creature didn't even whine as it was carried by two people. And the body felt limp in their arms. Quickly the two almost sprinted to the car, the other wolf limping behind as he covered their backs.

Grateful for no incidents along the trip to the car, L stopped for Raye to open the back door. He kept a wary eye around them as he opened the door. L lowered his head, placing the wolf onto the seat as gently as possible. The other werewolf jumped in, lying on the floor with his head up to watch his friend.

L stepped back. "Stay here."

The male agent nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Light clenched and unclenched his hands, fisting impatiently as he gazed in all directions. The adolescent turned to the direction of the street leading into the restaurant. Coming from that same direction was the familiar suit of Namikawa.

But the businessman wasn't alone.

Light recognized Gevanni, Kiyomi and even Misa. The adolescent hissed, baring his fangs. Even though the four were far away that didn't stop him from tensing his body as if they were stepping into his personal space.

Misora heard the hiss, and nervously glanced over her shoulder at the male vampire she recalled from a month back. The way he brought down her, Misora Massacre, frightened her.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on past events. Tonight Misora and her fiancé were helping a few of L's other underlings out of a death threatening situation.

The adolescent hissed again, taking a step towards the group making their way towards them. Misora turned around, noticing the group for the first time. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, and she knew that they weren't human.

Before Misora could even blink or take aim, the young vampire that hissed earlier launched himself at who looked like a businessman. The other three leaped out of the way, effectively surrounding the adolescent. The businessman jumped back a few feet to avoid one of the attacking claws. Light felt no fear of them, he knew of their weaknesses after years of silently watching them.

"Whatever you want, you're not getting tonight." The adolescent growled.

"What we want is simple." Kiyomi tilted her head.

"Oh?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"The last Shisou." Misa giggled, twirling around in pure giddiness.

"Only if I'm dead." The young vampire hissed, spreading his legs into a fighting stance. "For you see, I'm not intending to leave my mate for a bunch of fools."

Everyone stood, frozen as their eyes were fixed on the adolescent's. His eyes practically glowed around the pupils, but towards the outer rim of iris the color darkened to a blood red. The golden and red colors seemed to dance as if they were flames, the look sent shivers up and down their spines.

The moment L turned to view the situation at hand around them his whole body went rigid at the sight of his young intended. Light stood before the group from Appétit de Sang, his body language that of an impatient monster readying for an attack.

The adolescent was too far away, but L knew that Light's eyes had a menacingly glow that would even make the dead roll over in their coffins. Before the detective could even think of stopping the adolescent, Light had launched himself at the nearest person in the circle surrounding him.

That unfortunate soul who received the first blow of sharp claws to the ribs was Gevanni. The thin sharp claws effectively penetrated in between the ribs, barely missing the lungs, as well as knocking the wind out of the taller man.

Gevanni leapt back before the adolescent could throw a kick. Now using his raised leg as balance Light twirled himself around just in time to block Kiyomi's attack. The adolescent, with his leg still raised, kneed her in the gut before she could use her own claws at his face.

As the female fell to her knees, both Namikawa and Misa leapt from different angles.

L ran.

But he still wouldn't be able to reach his intended in time.

A gunshot rang in L's ears. It took him a few seconds to realize that Misora had taken a last minute defense and shot Misa. For a second L felt a pang of guilt for the girl, she was closest in range of Misora's fire. But if the agent had tried to shoot Namikawa then she would have hit Light instead.

"Misa!" Kiyomi ran to the blonde's side, easing the girl into a sitting position.

L paid no mind to the females. He was still running, his aim now at Namikawa as Light tried to block an attack. The adolescent didn't have time, the gunfire had distracted him. L felt pure hatred rush through his body as Namikawa raked his claws across Light's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Everything became a blur to Light as he laid there. One moment he was standing up, and then lying face flat on asphalt the next. He heard someone being kicked and thrown. Light glanced up to see that Namikawa had been knocked down. To his left, the adolescent realized that L stood next to him in his true form.

The first thing Light could see were the obsidian eyes now glowing a deep crimson in pure hatred. The color was such a drastic change it was all Light focused on for a few moments.

It wasn't until something moved in his peripheral vision that the adolescent noticed the wings for the first time.

Sprouting from his shoulders were two dark, leathery wings. The joints between shoulder and wing were fluffed in soft fur, decreasing as the fur continued a little but over the back of each wing.

After he got over the shock of the wings, Light gazed at L himself, realizing now that his intended's limbs were longer, and the curve of his back had worsened if possible. The real shocker was the claws.

Light felt his shoulders tense like a frightened cat at the sight of the claws. They were at least four feet long, and by the looks of them they were as sharp as any sword.

"I warned you to stop harassing my mate." L growled darkly.

* * *

Death: I know, I bet you're thinking "After all that waiting, this is all we get? A short chapter?" Well I'm _sorry_! This was as far as I could think of going with this chapter! I tell you, it's been getting rather difficult keeping the chapters long and full of awesomness for you guys. Might be cuz the plot is just starting to pick up, and I thought that it'd be cool to end at L's possessiveness.

Another Note: Um, I desperately tried to avoid true forms with this fanfic. But then I thought, L needs to have some sort of difference between him and...well you guys have already guessed, the priest from the previous chaps. Of course theres more differences between them, but they're only minor differences. True forms would be major differences. All of that will be explained in the next chapter.

And again, I'm sorry for the wait, and how short this chapter seems to be compared to the previous one.

So please click the magic button, and inspire me to write more! :DDD


	12. Past and Reality

Death: I felt inspired! And since I felt that the last chap was sooo short I gave you guys a real treat! Read through and you'll know exactly what I mean.

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I have nothing to do with Ohba-sama and Obata-sama.

**Chapter 12 **Past and Reality

* * *

Light sat quietly on the bed dazed and confused as Watari examined his head. There was a gap in the adolescent's memory, and he wasn't sure if it was L's doing or the injury to his head.

But at the same time Light wasn't at all bothered of the strange lapse of memory. The moment he had realized where he was, with loose pajamas and his head being examined while on L's bed, Light did not feel angry.

In fact the adolescent was amazed at how calm he was. Light never allowed anyone to touch him. That right was only reserved for Mikami and L. But deep down Light knew that the Elder wouldn't harm him. In a way it would be against Watari's nature to cause harm, for he had taken L under his wing and raised him as his own.

"You are a very lucky young man." The Elder commented as he began to use a few pins to hold the strands of auburn hair away from the wound.

"So I've been told countless times." Light sighed.

"Whatever force is up there, they're on your side. I was worried we were going to lose you." Watari inquired.

"What was I like when I was brought back here?"

A better question would have been "What happened?" or "What did L do after showing off his true form?" but Light didn't want to press the matter.

"For the lack of a better word, you were a zombie." The elder chuckled as he started to swab a bit of rubbing alcohol to clean the mess.

Light hissed in pain, wincing.

"I didn't try and eat everyone right?"

"No, you were more quiet and reserved than normal. About the only time you made noise or replied to anyone was by hissing. You even hissed at L and Mikami." Watari chuckled as he recalled what happened not too long before now.

The adolescent frowned.

"Why would I hiss at them?"

"No one figured it out. I was told you didn't like the ride back home, for you gripped your seat and wouldn't let go until L stopped the car. When you entered the building you acted like you've never been here before."

"Really?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"You hesitantly followed L around, but remained three feet away. You attempted to follow Mikami but once the rest of the team stuck close to him you growled and went back to L." the elder shrugged.

'_That doesn't sound like me at all'_ Light thought.

"Did I say anything?"

"Not much. You couldn't form many words, I suspect it was because of you hitting your head. But you did manage to say a few words."

Light opened his mouth to respond, but somehow the words remained in his throat as he yawned.

"I'm going to apply a few stitches to close this. It's a nasty injury to the head." Watari informed.

The adolescent shrugged, showing he didn't really care. Light closed his eyes and dozed off.

_He found himself leaning against someone, their arms embracing him. It wasn't a loving embrace, Light felt no love from those caring arms. What he felt was only protection, the same kind of protection a friend would guard a friend from something that was harming them. The strange embrace reminded him greatly of Mikami._

_Light raised his head to see the other's face. The man had long black hair that cascaded down his back, tied into a loose ponytail about shoulder length. The strands of hair in the front framed a triangular face, ending just above his collarbone._

_They wore simple kimonos, one layer on top of another from the chilly autumn night. The stranger even wrapped a silken blanket around them like a soft cocoon. Not that they really need protection from cold temperatures, but it was nice to cuddle._

_Light sighed, snuggling closer to the broad chest._

"_If I die in this battle," he found himself saying. "Will you follow me?"_

"_I will follow you to the deepest depths of hell." The man answered truthfully._

"_He plans to put a rebirth spell on me. If he manages to pull it off, will you be there when I'm reborn?" Light was satisfied with his servant's answer, but not enough to put his mind at ease._

"_Yes."_

"_Even if I remember nothing?" he raised his head up, gazing into those dark crimson eyes that were exactly like Mikami's._

"_Yes."_

_Light felt a smile tug his lips, no longer able to hide away his amusement._

"_Would you be jealous of my reunion with him?" he traced random designs on the other's chest._

"_My emotions will not cloud my duty." _

_As loyal as ever, Light thought._

"_How would you be there, when I'm reborn? It could stretch on for centuries until my corrupted soul finds a suitable body."_

"_Your mate isn't the only one who can use spells."_

"_Of course." Light chuckled, slightly expecting the answer. "But will you use the same spell?"_

"_No."_

"_I thought so. We're the Devil's spawn, our blood can no longer be pure. Therefore we can't use the kind of spells he casts. We aren't connected to His god, never will." He sighed._

"_If I may speak freely, my lord." His servant rubbed his thumbs in circles over Light's back._

"_By all means."_

"_What if your mate was reborn again as a human?"_

_He growled, baring his fangs over the other's collarbone with warning._

"_Forgive me, my lord. I have done wrong."_

"_He won't be human, if worse comes to worse he'll be a Halfling. He couldn't finish the mating ritual because he is human. The only reason why we're mates is because he has the Devil's blood flowing in his veins, from an ancestor of sorts._

"_That's why he's so powerful. It's the Devil's blood that grants him the power and speed he needs to land a hit on us. He can even cast life threatening spells without feeling exhausted." Light growled._

"_The fool wouldn't allow me to transform him!"_

_His servant tightened his embrace around Light, as if to help calm him. Within a few moments he had calmed down. The cuddling and nuzzling in his hair eased his anger, his tense body relaxed._

"_Maero, you first came to me as a servant, then became my guardian." Light leaned his head against a broad shoulder._

_The other humbly ran a large hand through his auburn strands, encouraging Light to continue._

"_When we're reborn, I wish for you to be my older brother. Promise me that no matter what, you'll always think of yourself more as my brother than as a servant." _

"_I promise. I will always follow your word, Kira."_

Light opened his eyes with a gasp. His body shook, his breath labored, and it took the adolescent a few moments to realize that he was still in L's room. He was alone now, the lights had been switched off, but L was nowhere in sight.

'_I guess I didn't sleep for very long…'_ Light concluded.

With a frown, the adolescent kicked off the sheets and ran a hand through his hair, making sure to avoid the area with the stitches.

'_Am I Kira?'_ the adolescent asked himself.

Light started drawing out the facts.

He had god-like powers, powers that neither of his parents could even combine their own powers to reach the same level of power he had. Light had high intelligence, something he may have inherited from his father, but he was far more cunning than Soichiro could ever be.

Mikami questionably looked like Maero, with shorter hair and different styled clothing. They even had the same Japanese heritage. L was strangely the same as the man in Light's first dream, down to every detail he knew of.

But it still wasn't enough.

What Light knew of his ancestor, was that Kira Shisou made miracles from the most impossible situations. His ancestor was cunning, unafraid to use his own people as his pawns in order to achieve his goals.

"He was a manipulative bastard." Light's father once told him. It was probably the only flaw there was between him and his ancestor.

Light knew that if he really tried, his manipulative skills would have surpassed Kira's. The adolescent never bothered to attempt this theory. He grew up much too kind for a normal vampire.

A wave of uneasiness overwhelmed Light. His father's words of their ancestor repeated over and over like a mantra.

He tried to think of anything else, just to distract himself. But the cold, harsh words his father once spoke kept crawling back. And suddenly, Light began to feel scared.

The adolescent carefully sat up. The pain on the side of his head protested from the sudden change of gravity, but Light persisted. He slowly lifted his legs over the side of the bed, taking his time for the dizziness in his head to fade away.

Once the wave of nauseous went away Light carefully stood up on weak legs. Managing to keep his balance, the adolescent made his way to the door. Within no time he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

It took some time, but not too long for Light to find Mikami. The adolescent had bumped into Matsuda, who was carrying snacks for the others in the coffee room. Light helped the klutz with the heavy bags, although something told him that maybe he shouldn't be walking around with heavy bags after a serious hit to the head.

Still he adolescent ignored the little voice.

"So how are they?" Light asked, knowing that Matsuda will know who he was talking about.

"Ide—san will manage, but he'll be taking some major time off of work to recover. As for Ukita—san…" the young werewolf lowered his gaze in sorrow.

Matsuda didn't have to say a word.

"…I'm sorry." The adolescent frowned.

They didn't reach them in time.

"No, you guys tried your best! Ukita—san was still alive when you saved them, at least he knew that he still had us to count on before he died." Matsuda grinned helplessly.

It didn't help Light. The forced grin unnerved him even more.

Just when the adolescent was about to drop the bags and walk back to his room, they had reached the coffee lounge. The young werewolf opened the door and allowed Light to walk in first.

He couldn't say his thanks, for another wave of nauseous overwhelmed his senses and he quickly set the bags to the nearest table and sat down. Within moments everyone surrounded him with worry, a few casted Matsuda a few glares.

"Light—kun, you should be resting. Not carrying bags around." Aizawa picked up the bags to the counter so he could sort the items out.

"I apologize, I thought I had a little more strength." The adolescent faked a smile.

"You should go back to bed. L isn't around at the moment. He's breaking the news to Ukita's family about his death." Mogi informed.

"I'm fine."

"You almost collapsed after a few minutes of carrying snacks." Mikami glared.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. I happened to bump into Matsuda, who wasn't doing a fascinating job of carrying them by himself." Light snapped.

"I'm sorry…" the young werewolf hung his head in defeat.

"Don't apologize when I'm trying to defend you." The adolescent rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, step back a few feet please." Mikami requested politely. "He's in one of his moods."

In seconds the werewolves were on the other side of the room, sorting out the snacks and putting them away. Meanwhile the lawyer sat down across from Light.

"What's wrong?"

The adolescent bit his lip while eyeing the others to make sure they weren't watching or eavesdropping before he whispered—

"_Ich__ bin Kira." _

Mikami stared, wide eyed, not completely believing his ears. The young boy he had raised from a young age, who sat before him as a young man, was suggesting that he was the rebirth of his ancestor?

"Are you sure?" the lawyer whispered softly.

"I'm not positively sure, but there are enough facts for us to look into." Light shrugged.

Mikami turned his gaze to the werewolves for a brief moment, considering whether to continue this conversation here or somewhere else.

"Follow my lead." The lawyer said before standing up.

"I'm taking him to bed. He needs his rest." Mikami informed them.

The werewolves nodded without saying a word. For a bit Matsuda's gaze followed his future mate and brother in law leave. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

Matsuda bit his lip, weighing his options for a moment before he made up his mind.

"Oh! I forgot there was another bag in the car. I'll go and get it!" the young werewolf waved at the team and took off.

Aizawa rolled his eyes while Mogi shook his head.

* * *

It didn't take long for Light to fill in Mikami the facts that had piled up. The lawyer listened quietly, nodding now and then for the adolescent to continue. Towards the end of everything Light knew of however, he found himself embraced within Mikami's arms.

The adolescent felt a very strange sense of déjà vu.

Yet somehow Light didn't feel unnerved about being held like a child. Mikami made it into a hobby when Light was younger and needed to have some sort of loving embrace to run to. Someone who may not have been his parents, but close enough to be a big brother.

Something Kira made Maero promise.

"When I was younger…did I ever make you promise to be my brother?" Light couldn't be sure if he ordered Mikami around when the lawyer had taken him in. His entire childhood was just a blur to him.

"No. You gave me many orders, none of them were of family related." The lawyer replied.

"Yet you act like an older brother to me…" Light wasn't complaining or accusing Mikami of anything. He only found it a strange coincidence between Mikami and Maero.

"You were young. You had no one else who was family." The elder man said.

"I need to ask you of something. But first I want you to be truthful." The adolescent took hold of the other's left hand feeling over it like a blind would meet a new friend for the first time.

"I always have." Mikami said boldly.

"I mean really truthful. I can tell when you lie." Light hissed.

"I will be truthful this time around." Was the immediate reply.

The adolescent couldn't hold back an amusing smirk.

"Does the name Maero mean anything to you?" Light tilted his head, turning the hand he was holding captive over and pulled the sleeve down to reveal a thin wrist.

Mikami suppressed a shiver, recognizing the silent threat. When Light was a child and couldn't use anything to serve as a backup to his threats, the boy would bite him. And often enough Light would bite his guardian's wrists. The most sensitive part of Mikami's body, and the few times he was bitten on the wrist was when he crossed the line of the younger man's anger.

"I recognize the name. I can't recall where I know of it." The lawyer answered, running his free hand through the auburn strands in a brotherly way.

But Mikami couldn't hide back the slight uneasiness within his voice.

"You're afraid. Why?"

Light started rubbing a vein gently with his thumb.

This time the lawyer couldn't hold back the shiver.

"I've known since I took you in. I began to have strange dreams, sometimes flashbacks. As you grew up, I was having trouble distinguishing reality and the past. It's how I started to treat you like a baby brother. To hold you like Maero did…I only wished to achieve some affection from you." Mikami frowned.

"…You fool." The adolescent hissed. "The reason why I was so harsh on you was because I feared that someday you'll never come back from work. I learned too early that even a vampire, a very strong one, can be brought down to his knees and die within seconds.

"I didn't want to deal with it again."

For a brief moment Mikami felt his heart skip a beat. L's theory of Light pushing him away was right on the dot. The lawyer didn't press the matter on Light, in fear that the adolescent will retaliate by pushing him farther away or biting him.

"I understand."

With those two words Light closed his eyes with a sigh. Mikami watched as a small, almost unnoticed smile traced the younger man's face. A few minutes later Light fell into a peaceful sleep.

Smiling a smile of his own, the lawyer carefully laid the adolescent down on L's spacious bed. With a brotherly care and gentleness Mikami lifted the covers over the younger man.

Light stirred a bit, but remained in his peaceful dreamland. Satisfied that the adolescent won't wake up for another few hours, Mikami silently glided out of the room for the team's coffee room.

* * *

The moment L stepped into the investigation room with the awaiting team sitting in their respective desks; the young vampire noticed something was off. He spent a few seconds analyzing the group around him to pinpoint the source.

His nose told him the strange scent came from Mikami, Light's scent mixed in with his. L gave the lawyer a questioning glare, but Mikami only raised both eyebrows in response.

Deciding not to press the matter L turned to the other three.

But something else caught his attention, this time from Matsuda. The young werewolf was trying to sit as far away from his fated mate as possible. He kept giving Mikami a few side glances, his eyes spoke of only fear.

L pushed those thoughts out of his head. Matsuda could be jumping into conclusions while Mikami served as the protective guardian.

"We are putting this investigation on hold for a couple of days. Ukita—san may be gone, but Ide—san needs some time to recover. Meanwhile I'll be contacting my sons and see when they'll be able to come here.

"When they arrive we'll spend at least a week to go over each other's information. From what I've gathered so far is that they know of Light's real name and origin. They may even have more information than us." L said in his monotone voice.

"Any questions?"

"How come they haven't helped us before?" Matsuda timidly spoke up.

"They broke contact with me years ago. I haven't been able to find them until now."

Everyone was silent then, unsure how to go on. The shock of Ukita's death still hung in the air. Even Mikami felt a twinge of sorrow for the comrade's tragic ending.

"Now, let's all go to bed. This has been a very odd day indeed." L stated before taking his leave.

Although he felt a little paranoid, L couldn't shake the feeling that something happened between Mikami and Light. The young vampire made it to his room in quick, long strides.

Just before entering the bedroom, L slowed down and calmed his heartbeat. Exhaling a big sigh, L stepped into the room to tilt his head at such an adorable sight.

Light was curled up on his side, pulling L's pillow close to his chest. Shaking all doubts out of his mind, L crawled into the huge bed and wrapped his arms around the lithe and beautiful body.

The adolescent stirred, scooting back into the inviting warmth. It was at that moment L noticed the lingering scent of Mikami. With a feral growl L tightened his grip around his intended, fangs grew in a threatening gesture.

The growl was louder than L had thought when Light whimpered, his whole body tensed.

"What is it that I've done wrong now, L?" the adolescent hissed.

"Mikami. Why is it that you go to him more than me?" L growled.

"One, he's my brother. Two, I don't remember what happened after you showed off your true form. So either you changed my memory, or my head is really screwed up but either way you have yet to make that bond with me.' Light groaned, too tired to care anymore.

"Your head is really screwed up if you don't remember that we haven't done it yet." L pointed out.

"Well maybe I want to!" the adolescent shouted as he sat up.

He couldn't believe what he was saying. Light immediately wished he hadn't said such a thing. The adolescent felt the urge to curl up and ignore his intended, but he found himself frozen where he was.

It wasn't like they knew each other for a long period of time, but they knew of the strange connection between them to get it over and done with. They may not fully trust each other but they both knew that deep down they didn't really care.

Through their bond, L felt that Light was scared. He was scared in two different ways, one of them was afraid of what L would do in response to Light's outburst. The second fear was revealing what had been upsetting him for a while now.

"Before I reply to your little outburst…may I ask what's troubling you?" L said as he pushed himself up to wrap his arms around the other's middle.

Light tensed a little from the sudden embrace, but leaned into the thinner frame anyway. The adolescent sighed as L began to massage around his shoulders.

"I…I can't remember what happened after you transformed." Light nibbled his lip.

"You acted like we were strangers. I thought nothing of it, I saw the window you hit your head against before we separated to do our mission.

"You kept hissing at everyone. You couldn't form words as if you didn't know how to speak Japanese. But for the most part you understood us, a few times we had to repeat a few times until you stopped giving us questioning looks." L paused for a moment.

"Watari told me about that. He also told me that I only managed to say a few words. What did I say?" Light turned to face L over his shoulder.

"You told me not to make the same mistakes."

The adolescent frowned. "What mistakes?"

"You wouldn't elaborate. You stepped back as if you spoke too much information. But this isn't why you're so upset, isn't it?" L gave his intended a questioning look.

"I…it's just something about my bloodline. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but there is a high chance. Once I confirm it I'll tell you everything."

Through their bond, L knew that Light was being honest. Instead of asking anymore questions that bubbled their way up his throat, L leaned over to gently nip at his intended's delectable neck.

Light let out a surprised moan. He felt long, thin fingers tangling themselves into his soft hair while its twin trailed slowly down his side.

"I know you have stitches in your head, so I want you to take this seriously. Do you feel up to taking what we have to the next level right now? Or should we wait until the stitches are out of your head?" L whispered over his intended's ear.

Light couldn't suppress the shiver or the soft sigh in response to the warm breath ghosting over his ear. L allowed his intended a few moments to recover from the somewhat arousing attack.

"I want you…" Light declared.

"Question is do you want me right now?" L pulled his intended so that they were facing each other, his breath caught when Light straddled his lap.

The adolescent didn't reply. Instead he brought his hands up to cup L's face before pulling him close to crash their lips together. To be truthful, Light wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like pushing his luck. L wasn't one to be messing around with, yet the adolescent couldn't stop himself.

L growled into the kiss. His hands firmly gripped Light's waist to pull those feminine hips down against his roughly. It was meant as an action to make the adolescent stop for a moment, but both let out groans of pure pleasure.

The pair pulled away from their lip lock to stare at each other. L's eyes flashed silver, sometimes red as he was confused between arousal and anger.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me." Light panted.

"Just answer the question…I have no idea if I should act on my anger or my need for you." L growled.

"Yes, god I want you."

* * *

Death: Ok, things are heating up! Oh and the reason why there's a huge time lapse, was because of what L had explained to Light what he did in his empty gap in his memory. Everything will become crystal clear after these two get going at it!

1) Ukita: He is the first of a few deaths that will take place in this story. I know, Light's family was murdered but in the retaliation against the killers Ukita is the first. Although technically Namikawa has nothing to do with the murder, it doesn't matter. He's still the spy for Near and Mello (both will be in the next chapter too).

2) Maero: means rare; uncommon. I wanted a good name for Mikami's past life, and I happened to stumble upon this name. After talking it over with a friend we both agreed that Maero was a good choice. My second choice was Teigi, meaning righteous; well governed. I chose Maero because its meaning will go best with the plot xD

3) Ich bin Kira: in full translation it means "I am Kira" in German. If you ever learned of the time after WWII where President Kennedy told the Germans "Ich bin Berliner" when he really said was "I am a jelly-donut", it's kind of how I learned that bit of German from.

Ok...I know I'm beating around the bush for some LxLight action, but I promise that it will be the first thing in the next chap and it'll be so good and delicious your brain will turn into mush!

So if you want some yaoi-ness, with Near's and Mello's (and let's not forget the awesome hacker Matt) grand entrance click the magic button!


	13. Seal The Deal

Death: Sorry for the bit of a wait, it was hard to write up the later parts of the chapter. Amazingly it didn't take too long to finish the yaoi part, I usually take a long time to write that up. Might be because I was motivated to make it mushy like I promised xD Hope I did!

Disclaimer: I believe its well known that I own nothing!

**Chapter 13 **Seal The Deal

* * *

Within seconds their clothes were thrown at the floor. L's hurry to see the adolescent's body for himself made him impatient. Light leaned close to his intended's pale neck, smirking onto the tempting skin. The adolescent inhaled L's scent, the action seemed to arouse him further.

L's hungry gaze scanned Light's every curve, every well toned muscles over his body. A body the detective knew that he would never have, but he felt his chest swell at the thought of _dominating_ his mate. A growl rumbled deep from his throat as L bared his fangs over the other's neck.

Light growled back, not fully willing to surrender when his fangs grazed over the older male's skin. Neither bit down, it was more of which was meant to be dominant. The adolescent knew from the start that L was to be the seme, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to challenge his intended mate.

But after about three minutes, the naïve adolescent was trying L's patience. He pushed Light onto his back and held the adolescent's wrists captive above his head. It was then that the dominate play fighting shifted. Light's whole body tensed as he lay on the bed, helpless and feeling extremely exposed to whatever methods L would use.

L paused in this moment as he examined his intended carefully. Light's scent no longer gave off arousal, but fear. The thought that this was their first time crossed the detective's mind, but something told him that this wasn't the issue at hand. He thought back on the times where Light closed off when he got too close. The adolescent wouldn't allow anyone but Mikami to calm him down.

But then that one day when L exposed his natural powers to his intended, it was a successful day of calming Light down while being within his personal space.

L decided to use a dose of that power, not as much as that first time, but enough to take the edge of fear off. It was enough for Light to turn his full attention at the elder male. L eased his hold on the wrists, but kept them there in case Light felt the need to retaliate. The detective then trailed soft kisses around the adolescent's face.

Light understood the message, L was trying to be gentle and reassuring.

"Light, I may not know all the horrors of your young life." L whispered after his lips pecked a soft cheek.

The adolescent eyed his intended with greater fear. Light could feel the nudge of L's power seep into his head, trying to calm him just a little bit.

"But I do know this: I'm not going to abandon you. No matter what I will not die and leave you behind. Give me this chance to show you I mean no harm, I only wish to protect and love you." L stared at his mate right in the eye, pleading for the adolescent to understand.

For a few moments Light remained silent and still. Since he was being unresponsive, L's hope to gain the adolescent's trust wavered. Then a pair of lips eagerly met his. When the initial shock was over, L kissed back with a passion.

Light wrapped his legs around his intended's thin waist. L's erection rubbed between the adolescent's cheeks. Both moaned from the contact, Light pulled away from the kiss to arch his back. L watched with his whole body shivering.

"Promise me, that no matter what, you'll stick to those words. I can take care of myself, but now and then I need a good beating down so I know that I'm not alone. You know how stubborn I can be, so you would have to be relentless the first few times." Light gasped out.

"I promise. And you forget just how stubborn I can be compared to you." L whispered into the adolescent's ear, enjoying the sight of Light squirming from the heat on his sensitive ear.

"Then show me what you've got." Light smirked, setting the challenge.

L playfully growled, baring his fangs. The adolescent fluttered his eyes closed, relaxing his body in complete surrender. Immediately L started ravishing his intended's body by licking, nipping, and sucking any spot he could touch. He mapped out the sensitive spots, sending them into files for future references.

All the while Light squirmed, gasping, whimpering and moaning. At one point L was nipping at the inside of one of the adolescent's thighs. Both found that Light was very sensitive in his upper thigh areas due to the high pitched moans L received.

Deciding to be a little daring, L located a vein and bit down. Light let out a high pitched yelp, arching his back in both shock and pleasure. L drank in the sweet substance, while injecting a certain type of venom that didn't hurt vampires, only entice more pleasure in their body when they're going at it for the first time. It was a helpful way to ensure no pain or bad experiences happened.

Between intended mates, it was crucial for their first time to be as memorable as possible in order to seal their bond. L let go of Light's wrists to hover three fingers over those slightly parted lips. The adolescent opened his mouth wider and accepted them, running his tongue over each finger.

Gently retracting his fangs, L licked over the puncture wound and healed it through his saliva. Feeling that the digits were wet enough, L eased them out and trailed hot kisses along Light's neck as he cautiously pressed a finger at the adolescent's quivering entrance.

The harmless venom kicked in as Light started panting. The elder male's breath hitched as he entered the first digit. Light was unbelievably tight, yet he seemed to pull him further in. For a moment the adolescent tensed at the intrusion, but the venom was still coursing through him. Light relaxed and soon didn't mind of the slight stinging of pain.

Within no time a second finger joined in the first. But L didn't want to rush things too far, and took some time as he scissored and stretched Light. The adolescent grew impatient, grinding his hips to prove his point. L got the message and added the last finger. Light gasped, his whole body shivered.

With a small smirk, L curved his fingers up. Light screamed and jerked his hips at the unexpected pleasure attack. In the midst of the scream, L let out a low growl as he felt the adolescent's walls tighten around his fingers. The younger male continued to jerk his hips, eager for more.

"L…please!" Light begged.

"Please what, love?" L couldn't help but tease.

"Please…take me!" the adolescent shivered.

"_And how would you want me, Light Diederich?"_ the detective whispered in German.

Light whimpered. His whole body shuddered as the adolescent responded to his native tongue. The adolescent fluttered his eyes closed with a breath taking moan as he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." L ceased movement.

"Make it memorable!" Light yelled, desperately jerking his hips.

"_Then I shall grant you your wish._"

Within a second the elder male retracted his fingers. Light protested with a whimper of the loss. L gently pressed the head against the stretched entrance. Both of them hissed for what was to come. When the adolescent nodded, L gradually pushed in.

Light moaned out, not even noticing the other male's deep growl of trying to keep control of not immediately pounding into the tight walls that drew him in. after a moment of adjusting the adolescent nodded, wrapping his legs once again around L's waist.

The elder male retracted before quickly thrusting back in. It didn't take too long before a hard pace was set. Light clawed at L's back, moving his hips to meet the elder male's thrusts.

Since the walls were sound proof, Light screamed away. He couldn't hold them back even if he wanted to. He was at the venom's peak, doubling the pleasure he felt as L rammed into his sweet spot.

Meanwhile the elder male was as close to heaven any vampire would get. He leaned down for a passionate, with a little bit of a sloppy kiss. Light responded with the same passion, his hands moved up to his mate's hair.

They pulled away for air, panting and gasping as the pace picked up. A few times Light whimpered, as he was getting close to release. L opened his eyes to see the younger male offering his neck.

Inhaling, L leaned down and extended his fangs to their full length. He lazily grazed them against the pale neck, feeling the entire body under him shudder.

"Please…" Light whimpered.

L took pity and bit down, forever marking him as his mate. The adolescent screamed as his load exploded between them. Light leaned upward and licked over a spot he had been eyeing earlier to mark. The elder male withdrew from the adolescent's neck, closing the mark with his tongue.

Light took his chance and bit down, in turn L released with a growl. The elder male rode out his release, the younger male's body seemed to drink in the release. But L didn't have the energy to question it before he withdrew and lay down on the side and embraced his mate.

Within seconds they fell asleep.

_He found himself standing in the middle of what looked like an ancient temple. L really didn't know where he was or why he was here. Without looking down he knew that he wore some kind of robe that Buddhist monks usually wore. _

_They were lightweight; the first layer was a dark blue and a white layer on top. The surroundings seemed familiar, but L never ventured outside his home in England and a few homes in Japan, America, or Greece. _

_As he continued to walk in a calm pace, his hands brought together in prayer with precious beads treading twice over his hands. The breeze seemed to speak to him as it played with his somewhat longer hair._

_L was never able to understand nature's voices, but for some reason he understood the whispers of the wind. It told him to stop and wait. Despite what his mind wanted, L did as the wind told him. He stood where was and waited for some sort of sign._

_After a few minutes of waiting in the quiet peacefulness of the temple around him, he heard distant voices. L dared to break his gaze from straight ahead to where the voices came from. _

_There, besides a tree stood a monk and a young man. L recognized the old monk as his teacher even though he had never seen the man before. But within his mind, something clicked. He knew his mentor, who had taken him in when he was small and raised him to be one of the pure souls. _

_The young man, L recognized as Light. From behind, the adolescent still had his broad shoulders, slim build, and unmistakable auburn brown hair. The young man was wearing a simple dark kimono that made his hair stand out._

_His mentor and the young man seemed to be arguing. _

"_You shouldn't be here." The old man declared._

"_I'm not normal. I can walk in the sun without dying, I can control what you believe are the gods." The young man argued. "Look, all I want is to find the one soul that was meant for me. I beg of you, I've searched high and low and I've found no one."_

"_No. Go away." The old man shook his head._

"_I mean no harm."_

"_You're not welcome here." L's mentor raised his voice._

_The adolescent shrunk back in surprise before he slinked away with a sorrow aura about him. The old man sent a warning glare at his pupil before taking his leave. L's mentor wasn't even making sure that the young man was really leaving. _

_L turned his gaze back at the Light look alike. The young man had stopped and held his gaze on him. Their eyes met, and both knew the immediate connection between them._

_The scene shifted to a different time. It was nighttime, and for some reason he was sneaking out of the temple that he seemed to be more familiar with each step._

_It didn't take long that he found himself within Light's company. They wordlessly greeted each other, before taking off to the town below the mountain. The two silently made their way to a little house that wasn't too close to the small village or close to the temple. _

_Perfect spot for some privacy. _

_From what the memories that flashed back to L, he and this golden creature got to know each other more. L questioned the young man of the argument of the old man when they first met. The golden creature avoided them as much as possible. But tonight was the night that he revealed why he and L's mentor argued._

"_So what is it that you had to keep from me for so long?" L asked once they entered the small house._

"_I'm afraid on what you'll do when I tell you." He replied once again in riddles._

"_Just tell me." L embraced the golden creature from behind._

"_I…I'm eternal." The young man whispered._

_L blinked. "You mean…vampire?"_

_The golden creature nodded in confirmation._

"_I'm not afraid of you. After all this time with you, there's no reason to fear you." L stated, nuzzling against the other's shoulder._

"_But…you might be my soul mate."_

"_You will still be mine." He dared to say, taking it a step further by kissing the other's soft cheek._

"_There's something else."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I…I could be with child." The creature blushed._

_L felt his heart stop._

_

* * *

_

As L dreamed, Light had one similar to his mate's. But in the back of his mind he already knew of the truth. So in a way he wasn't paying much in tune with the dreams of past memories. It wasn't until one particular one was a little more recent did he pay more attention.

_He sat in the backseat, hands gripping the seat with great fear. What was strange was that he felt that he didn't know anything. He didn't know what was going on, where they were taking, or who was in this strange cursed carriage. _

_If it was a carriage to begin with._

_He was too overwhelmed of the bright lights and other of these evil carriages of different shapes and colors. All the bright lights didn't sit well with his stomach, as he nearly threw up a couple of times. But as a prideful person he held it in and continued what seemed like an endless ride of suffering._

_When it finally slowed down, he blinked his eyes a couple of times to realize that he was probably under some sort of reinforced roof above the evil carriage. A door to his right opens, and he immediately stepped out. _

_He nearly lost his footing, for his legs were shaken and weaker than they should be. Thin arms had reached out to help him balance himself out. He heard voices, but they were so slurred and distant he wasn't sure what they were saying. It took him moments to realize that they spoke of a completely different language than he was used to._

_At one moment he had tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words to form. He didn't understand them, only a few phrases but not too many. It all seemed too alien to him as they brought him inside an odd building with thicker walls._

_He didn't know what was going on when a Maero look alike dragged him away from everyone that was trying to pry answers out of him. He examined this serious man. He looked like Maero with shorter hair and different clothing. _

_But he had a different scent._

"_Are you all right?" _

_Those words he did understand._

_He nodded._

"_Why are you acting weird?" even the man's voice sounded exactly like Maero._

_He didn't know how to reply._

_The strange man reached out to run his hand through his hair. This young man even had the same touch Maero had. He instantly leaned into the familiar hand. The other man seemed surprised of the action as those red eyes blinked with hints of confusion._

_He was suddenly aware of every pair of eyes gazing at him. Feeling very uneasy he stepped away from the Maero look alike and hissed at the others. From the air he could tell that three of them were werewolves. And among them was one other vampire besides the one that was like Maero._

_They seemed to surround him within a second. He growled, baring his fangs as they extended to their full length in an all out intimidation. They got the message and backed off several paces. All except two, who happened to be the two vampires._

_He examined the one he had yet to lay eyes on. His chest ached when he stared at the familiar face of Lawliet._

_His nose inhaled the other's scent. They were very similar, only this time Lawliet was a fully fledged vampire._

'_They got it right this time. But will he be enough?' he thought._

_It was then that Kira came to the realization._

_He had been reborn._

_The sudden thought made him feel as if a mountain had fallen on top of him. This explained why he didn't understand anything. Why he didn't understand a word they said. But then he was able to understand the Maero look alike had spoken._

_A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him as he nearly fell to his knees. They dared to step closer to help him. But he growled, baring his still fully extended fangs with final warning. _

_They instantly backed off and went to a different part of the building. Following behind them was Maero. He tried to follow them, but one of the werewolves made a gesture that made him stop. This young wolf just sent him an odd look, one that he didn't like._

_Then he realized that their scents were linked together._

_Maero found himself a mate, he thought._

_He instantly backed away and decided to follow Lawliet. _

_But it didn't take long when the other male swiftly turned around, his hands now pale, long claws as they aimed at his middle. Kira parried away with a hiss, the other let out a low growl._

"_You're not Light." Lawliet stated._

_He tilted his head. This time he could understand someone._

"_Your body maybe the same, but your scent holds a little more malice than Light's." Lawliet stated, noting the other's confusion._

_Kira smirked and showing off his fangs as if to say, 'I'll take that as a compliment, thank you'. Those obsidian eyes flashed silver in anger._

"_What do you want?" a deep growl rumbled from that pale throat._

_Kira adverted his gaze, trying to figure a way to answer. Cautiously he stepped forward, feeling like he was entering someone else's mate's personal space (even if this man was the rebirth form of his Lawliet). _

_Surprisingly the other didn't step back, or even raise his claws at him. The thin body tensed, but the male didn't move. Raising his gaze to meet those familiar obsidian eyes, he nervously nibbled his lip._

"_Don't make the same mistakes." Somehow he was able to form the words; he was able to speak fluently with a slight accent that was ancient._

_The other male frowned, his eyes flashing silver once more. _

"_What are you saying?" _

_Kira immediately stepped back, suddenly afraid. The other reached forward and grabbed his arm. Panicking, the shisou vampire tried to run away. Unfortunately he still wasn't used to the body, and he slipped and fell onto the floor and hit his head._

_All that happened next was a yelp of pain, and then darkness._

Light awoke with a startled jolt, kicking the sheets as he sat up. When he had kicked, his foot accidently sent L nearly falling off the bed. The detective growled from being rudely woken up from a dream about someone who looked like Light's pregnancy.

The adolescent held a hand over his chest, panting a bit as he tried to calm the fast beating heart. L lazily opened his eyes with a yawn. Once he was able to clear his vision, L raised his head to see why he had been kicked. Then his ears picked up the fast heartbeat.

Now worried, L sat up and scooted closer to embrace the other. Light swallowed hard, but didn't say a word. L nuzzled his mate's cheek, silently encouraging the other male to speak.

"I'm sorry…"

L perked up from the choice of words.

"What are you sorry about? The kick didn't hurt me too bad."

"No, it's not about the kick to your leg. I should have told you beforehand about a hunch of mine." Light nibbled his lower lip.

"Go on."

"I may, no, I am Kira. I'm the rebirth of Kira." The adolescent adverted his gaze in fear.

L's whole body tensed. This explained the dreams he just had. They just seemed all too real to be something that was just a dream. Those were memories. Suddenly everything clicked within their minds.

Without thinking L's hand lowered to his mate's abdomen, tracing random designs. Surprised, Light blinked as he watched the familiar sensation calm him.

"Light, I understand. Even now strange memories of our past lives are flooding into my head. It's hard to make sense of them, but I promise I won't make the same mistakes from the first life. I won't leave you when you're heavy with child, and I won't abandon you when you need me most." L stated, adding a few butterfly kisses around his mate's neck and cheek lovingly.

"You're not angry that I was a killer in my past life? Or that I was the cause of your death twenty three days later?" Light furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, I deserved that. And as for you being a killer, I believe you've suffered enough in this life to redeem yourself. As a plus you never killed without good reason while in your first life you killed in cold blood." L smiled a little.

Feeling lots better, Light half turned with a playful smirk.

"Then I'll hold you to that promise, my mate. I won't lose myself like I did in the past, and you won't abandon me or our future child."

They sealed the deal with a loving kiss.

* * *

Death: There! Hot yaoi with cuteness towards the end. And uh, yeah...should have mentioned that there might be a slight chance of Mpreg going on in here...and I'm sorry to say (and deeply, _deeply_ terrified) that the child won't be taking any appearances for...let's say, until the sequel of this story?

...Please don't get mad at me! But if I had the baby in this story then everything will have to be rushed and Light's sweet, sweet revenge won't be as satisfying or epic to me! Yes, I could skip time, yes, the baby could be in the care of Matsuda or someone during the epic battle, but then the story will be too drawn out!

I know I said that this story may take thirty or something chapters, but now I think we're looking at 20 to 25 chapters max. But with a baby added into all of this...well, I'm afraid of putting this on hold when its already in danger from three other fanfics I'm trying to write at the same time (you probably have already noticed that updating is a little slower, and I apologize).

And although there might be a few weak points in this chapter, like L saying he abandoned his mate and their unborn child (in their past lives of course), well, put the first dream Light had with a huge belly, and the dream with Mikami's past self, put two and two together and...well you'll figure it out. And L also mentions that Kira was a cold blooded killer, but there's not much evidence of that. But I think the name Kira explains it all...

So! If you have any questions, or if you don't, please click the magic button and squeal about the awesome yaoi I put a couple of math homework aside just to write it (oops...)!


End file.
